


Lokis return

by Moonybird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: Takes place after "Avengers Endgame." Just a humorous little, what if, what if our dear god of mischief had a return by the very end of the movie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind. This fic is only for silly fun, because I am still a little bit bummed Loki died at the beginning of Infinity war and wasn't kept around to fight on the side of good, to ensue very awkward yet hilarious moments. 
> 
> Oh well, Loki television show guys, it can still happen, Loki can still show up to do good and make people go. "What the DUCK is this poop?!?"

Thor was not sure how it worked... How Loki could be here, show up with the rest of the Asgardians at the final battle. Quickly he had explained something about him holding the tesseract in the past, and it had revealed to him is death in a all to near future, though not the specification of how he was to die. In a last ditch effort to avoid his fate, he had bound his soul to the space stone contained within the space stone inside, so ones his mortal coil perished, his soul... Or something or other, would go to the stone instead of the netherworld. Where he would gather strength until he was called upon, which was now... There was a lot more to it than that. Something about there being more than one space infinity stone, but that being impossible since they were the building blocks of the universe, so that had bended the rules of space and time and Thor had stopped listening at that point as they were kind of facing down Thanos himself at his pride alongside his entire army. They had better things to do.

Now though... The fight was over. Thanos was gone... again. Yet Loki, Loki was still here!

Thor couldn't believe his eyes, all the time he had seen his brother seemingly die flashing before his eye, knowing the last one had been real, but somehow Loki would always cheat death. "Loki..." Thor breathed stepping towards him.

The raven haired Asgardian lifted his head, looking at Thor that came for him.

"Loki." Thor repeated.

Then suddenly Lokis mouth curled into a smile. "Pfff."

Thor halted. "Loki?" he asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Loki suddenly burst out in laughter. "Behold! The god of Thunder! The ground shakes when-ever he takes a step!" he gestured at Thor.

Thor blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Brother, when father always told you you should be the bigger man, you weren't supposed to take it literately!" Loki continued and he laughed.

Valkyrie… clearly tried not to laugh, but it was a failure as she turned her head away, not succeeding in keeping back her snort, neither could anyone else in hearing range.

Thor glared at Loki. "If you desire to take my position and see if you..."

"Oh no-no-no!" Loki held up his hands. "I couldn't be _half_ the man you are!" he stated, and people could not hold it together as some burst out laughing.

One in particular, a raccoon was just blatantly laying on the ground howling in laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Half the man! That's a good one!" Rocket Raccoon laughed. "Hey-hey!" he jumped up on his legs. "What did the god of thunder say as he walked into the farm?"

"No, please do inform." Loki asked in an outright polite voice. As if he was having a polite conversation.

"Line up the chickens please, I'LL TAKE THEM FRIED!"

And they both laughed loudly falling over each other.

"Because you know, he can make lightning and stuff. So he fries the chickens himself!" Rocket continued explaining the very bad joke.

Loki though didn't seem to mind the horrible quality of the joke, he clearly had way to good of a time. "I like you, talking Gerbil." Loki informed Rocket Racoon.

"Normally that sentence would piss me off. But I am having to much fun. High five horn dude!" And Rocket Raccon jumped giving Loki a high five. "Hey, you know what the blood type of god of thunder is?"

"Fry Thunder?" Loki asked.

"YES!" Rocket shouted and they laughed.

Thor… was not amused, he was beyond being not amused. "Really?" he asked.

"Wait-wait-wait! I got one more!" Rocket exclaimed. "Oh Thor, shining like the stars. So big the planet orbits around his magnificent corpus!" and they both howled in laughter.

"Are you done?" Thor asked, looking like he was only inches away from killing something. Perhaps a talking racoon would be good.

"Brother… If you think I am going to be done with this in this millennia, you really don't know me at all." Loki commented in an amused smirk. "Okay." he cleared his throat as he stood up. "You have witnessed great sorrow, I understand." he stated in a somber tone. "It cannot have been easy... Oh god of thunder and pork roast!" he burst out laughing and Rocket Raccoon was slapping his knees as he laughed.

Thor groaned as he turned around.

"Oh look! The god is walking away the ground is shaking!" Loki exclaimed loudly. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WE WERE JUST HAVING FUN!" he shouted after Thor.

"I am _going_." Thor seethed. "To eat a salad and drink some water." he muttered as he walked away.

And Loki laughed as he just fell down together with Rocket. "You know, being strangled to death wasn't fun. But… worth it." he stated.

"Man, you have a sick sense of humor." Rocket grinned. "Cool. Hey I'm Rocket. Nice meeting ya!" he grinned.

"Loki." Loki replied. "God of mischief."

"God of mischief?" Rocket asked. "Woah, I just steal shit."

And Loki laughed. "You know, I have a feeling the two of us will be creating amazing trouble together. Even if we didn't intend to."

"Hahaaa!" Rocket grinned. "I like the sound of that!"


	2. Chapter 2

A small smile played on Thors lips as he was sitting high on a cliff, looking down at the little village in norway, a fishing village. The people whom remained of Asgard.

Their numbers had just been doubled. Of course, that didn't mean there was a lot of them, but it was enough. The half that had gone missing were back.

"You got to be kidding me."

Thor glanced over his shoulder to see what appeared like a very normal looking human business man, short stature with short blond hair, wearing a nice suite akin to what people would wear on this planet. "Hello Loki, I wondered when you would show up." he commented.

And the normal looking business man automatically changed shape, into someone taller and more slender, with long black hair, wearing a green coat which was more like Asgardian fashion.

"This… _this_ is new Asgard?" Loki asked in a out right offended tone as he was standing behind Thor whom was still sitting down.

"Yup." Thor nodded.

"What on _earth_ have you been doing?" Loki asked. "I mean, other than eating any pork roast in sight!"

"They are doing pretty well." Thor commented.

"Well… _Well?!"_ Loki exclaimed. "We are _Asgardians!_ Gods in the eyes of the people living here! Masters of magic and war!" he allowed ice to appearing between his hands and then let it vanish again. "We build the great city of Asgard! The rainbow bridge Bifrost! Forged the Hammer of Mjolnir, the flame of life. The secrets of illusions passed down the line of Frigga! Ships that can carry whole populations through the stars. And you are having them all catch herrings for a living?!" he asked.

"I think they ought to be proud." Thor replied. "They came here with nothing, and now they are making a living on their own."

"They can do better than that!" Loki stated sourly crossing his arms. " _We_ can do better than that! As Asgardians!"

Suddenly a new female voice sounded. "You're not an Asgardian though are you? Wasn't it… Frost Giant?"

Loki glared at the dark skinned female Asgardian coming their way. "No one asked your opinion." He snorted at Valkyrie.

"Actually I'm on your side here." Valkyrie admitted. "We can do better than this."

"See! Even the drunk agrees with me!" Loki stated.

Valkyrie gave him a glare.

"Oh I'm sorry, the drunk is that one isn't he?" Loki asked hinting at Thor.

"I wont be drinking anymore! Will you let it go?" Thor asked.

"Let me see. You were the one insisting it was okay to destroy Asgard because as long as there were Asgardians we could rebuild anywhere. I come here, five years after. Everyone are living in wooden houses build by humans and is making a living out of fishing cods. _No!"_ he stated.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Thor asked.

"Have some dignity for starters." Loki snorted. Then he kicked Thor in the back of his head.

"OW!" Thor exclaimed. "Hey!" he turned towards Loki.

"How did I ever loose to you?" Loki asked. And kicked him again. Landing a foot right in Thors face.

"STOP!" Thor yelled trying to shield himself from the rain of kicks, it didn't help though. "Valkyrie, could you help?"

"I could. But I don't want to. You kind of deserve it." Valkyrie stated as she crossed her arms. Clearly not intending to lift a single finger to help. 

"WAKE UP!" Loki continued as he kicked Thor over and over, hitting him all over the back and his sides. "Oh Thor Odinson, god of Thunder, king of Asgaard. Lord of lard."

Finally Thor just grabbed Lokis foot, making Lokis eyes widen as he pulled the leg and send Loki to the ground. "I GET IT ALL RIGHT!" Thor shouted as he stood up. "I've been a terrible king these last five years! Worse than that, I have been no king at all!"

"Good! Then what are you going to do about it?" Loki asked as he was laying on his back on the ground. "Tubby!"

"I DON'T KNOW YET!" Thor shouted then he halted and he sat back up. "I…. need help." he admitted. "What I found out is this… Alone I am no good."

"You're pathetic." Loki snorted as he sat up, brushing dirt off his sleeve, then flattened his black hair. "One thing I know though, I am not going to let _my_ people rot like this. So fine, I'll help you."

Thor glanced up.

Valkyrie smirked. "In spite of being an frost giant, he sounds more like an Asgardian than you do right now Thor." she had to admit.

"That's because he's not a frost giant." Thor replied. "He is an Asgardian. An extremely proud one, always have been. He has never desired to see our people suffer, only to bring them forward to glory. That….. never really changed."

Loki smirked grimly. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he asked. "I am stuck here, with the likes of you. What choice do I even have?" he asked in a snort.

Valkyrie smirked. "Well, you are an Asgardian, so that makes you one of ours."

"Unfortunately." Loki rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was looking at a very critical eye, on the map spread across in front of him, showcasing the land they had bought and could therefore be considered Asgaardian land, graciously allowed by the Norwegians on earth.

"What are you thinking?" Thor asked.

Lokis brow furrowed. "You will not like it."

Thor shrugged. "Try me."

"As long as we are here, it will be by the graces of these… _humans."_ Loki stated. "We will be caught in their wars, their conflicts, their growing numbers. This planet is occupied. There must be others out there which are not that could still suite our needs!"

"You want to move to another planet?" Thor asked.

"Yes! I do!" Loki stated. "We are not humans Thor, we live for thousands of years while they only live a few decades each. Yet because they grow and age so quick, their world is moving at an enormous speed! Their number far exceeds ours, in the _billions!_ which means we have to follow _their_ rules. We would be… and already are held back by _their_ limitations. Because it would be impossible for us to live here as a closed off society, we would have to integrate if we stayed… What-ever thing we build, _they_ would have a claim on. What-ever magic we store _they_ would demand we share! Even if the things we create are not meant for humans, we would still be residing in their world, so they would claim it, and do who knows what with it. Our societies, are not compatible. We don't belong here, we are _never_ going to belong here."

Thor nodded thoughtfully.

"So, my suggesting is this. Someone has to go out there, up there!" Loki pointed upwards. "To search for a suitable planet! One which is _not_ occupied by intelligent life, but has the climate we need. And the people who stay here should build in preparations for the move! Livestock, fields, water sources which can be stored inside of ships and brought to that new home. This should merely be considered as a temporary stop, a shelter if you will, a place to recuperate before we find a new _real_ home"

Thor crossed his arms looking thoughtful then he gave a nod. "Yes. That sounds right."

Loki blinked. "Excuse me?"

"This doesn't work, we tried for five years but the Asgaardians can't flourish here. We need to do what you just said." Thor stated.

"What I just said?" Loki asked. "No objections?" he asked.

"No." Thor stated.

Loki frowned. "This doesn't seem right."

Thor shrugged.

"This is a major decision!" Loki tried again. "A decision only a king of Asgard would be able to make."

"It is a major decision." Thor nodded. "And I believe the correct one."

Loki still looked just as puzzled, he was furrowing his brows as the wheels in his head seemed to be turning, seemingly trying to figure out where the trap was. Then suddenly his head snapped up as his eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Loki?" Thor asked, then he heard people coming from the door and he turned towards it to see one Nick Fury in all his glory, closely followed by a big green hulking Bruce Banner and a cape wearing Doctor Stephen Strange. "Oh." he blinked, then turned to his left only to realize Loki had mysteriously vanished.

Nick Fury frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Can I help you?" Thor asked.

"Loki." Nick Fury stated. "He was seen at the battle field. He is on the planet. Where is he?" he asked.

"I don't know." Thor stated, quite honestly actually.

"If you refuse to hand him over, I have authority to arrest you." Fury stated.

"Well you can try." Thor said, just a little bit amused.

"Look Thor." Bruce stepped forward. "We don't want any trouble. Only Loki, you know of his crimes. As long as he is on this planet, it would be neglectful of us not to do something about it."

Thor shrugged. "Look if you can catch him he's all yours. He's probably still around here somewhere." he looked around. "He can't have gotten that far."

"So he was here?" Fury asked.

"Yeah." Thor nodded. "Go ahead, see if you can find him." he invited.

The three guests looked at each other, then Doctor Strange closed his eyes holding his forehead. "I sense magic… Multiple sources…."

"Yes… Asgardians are a people of magic. We also brought a few magical artifacts from our old home." Thor replied making Strange open his eyes. "There are more than just one person knowledgeable in the arts of the mystics and magic here I am afraid."

"Can we question those we find?" Fury asked.

"Sure." Thor nodded. "Go ahead."

The three guests looked at each other then nodded before walking out, a moment after Loki was suddenly next to Thor again. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" he exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Thor asked looking at the map Loki had used earlier.

"You could have send them away!" Loki exclaimed. "Told them I wasn't here!"

"Loki… Are you really such a bad trickster that they would be able to catch you?" Thor asked looking up.

"No. Of course not." Loki snorted.

"Then what is the issue?" Thor asked and Loki grumbled annoyed.

Then Lokis eyes widened again, and in the next moment, instead of Loki standing next to Thor it was just a small boy, no more than ten or eleven years old.

"Thor." Doctor Strange spoke just as his head poked back through the door. "Regarding Lokis ability to shape-shift and change appearance. Can he.."

"He can turn into either gender yes." Thor replied in a bored tone. "Any age, any race, any body shape." The small boys eyes widened.

"What about animals?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Technically yes, but there are limits there." Thor replied. "He can't keep the shape for a long time, and it mess's with his other abilities. So he doesn't like doing it."

"Inanimate objects?" Strange asked.

"No, you're safe in that department." Thor stated. "Though he can create illusions of any object and hide within them." 

"Thank you. I'll come back if I have more questions." Strange stated and left making the little boy look up at Thor.

"YOU'RE THE WORST!"

"Even if they were to catch you, there are no prisons on this planet able to contain you. You will be fine." Thor informed in a calm voice.

And ones again it was the slender man which was Thors own brother standing there.

"If you think being manhandled by the Hulk and then thrown into a never ending abyss where you fall into nothing is fun. Then let me tell you something!" Loki seethed.

Thor looked up, past Loki at the door. "Oh Hello Doctor Banner!"

And Loki let out a scream as suddenly he turned into a different man. One with broad shoulders and long red hair. 

"HAHAHAHA!" Thor laughed. "That is actually kind of fun!"

Loki hissed annoyed as he realized he had been fooled, that there was no Hulk in the door. "I hate you." he stated crossing his arms.

"Well, if you don't want to be manhandled by the Hulk and thrown into the abyss for a few hours. May I suggest getting out of here?" Thor asked. "It will only be a matter of time before they'll check who-ever is standing right next to me."

Loki grumbled as he walked towards the door, changing shape in the process to an elderly woman with long gray hair wearing a long cotton dress. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" he shouted… in an old woman's voice and finally left.

Thor smiled amused. "Ah that was fun." he sighed then frowned, ones again reminded of his big gut. "Salad again tonight." he muttered disappointed, it felt like an eternity since he last had gotten a proper steak… yet, didn't seem like his dreams were to be fulfilled any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days, a few days where Thor had not seen Lokis face. He knew though that his treacherous brother weren't ever far away.

Fury, Strange and Banner sure did their best to comb the area, but the fact that Loki could create any illusion and change shape on a whim probably didn't help them a lot, finally they had other things to return to.

"Consider this my warning." Fury eyed Thor. "If anything happens, that involve a god of mischief hurting people on earth."

"Oh I'm sure that wont be an issue." Thor smirked.

"How so?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Because if something like that was to happen, I would be the one to hunt him down, grab him by his throat, and put him somewhere he wouldn't like. Some far of hot planet where only slugs live or similar." Thor smiled.

Fury looked at Thor for a while. "Fine by me." he stated and finally they all left.

 

 

It took a few hours, Thor was merely inside his own house doing push ups, and even more push ups as what looked like a teenage girl with red hair walked in groaning loudly.

"I thought they were never going to leave!" She exclaimed as she plummeted down on Thors couch.

"Oh hey Loki, you're still here?" Thor asked still casually making push ups. 

"Okay you had your fun, haha." The girl muttered annoyed resting her round freckled face on her hand in a sour manner. 

"Loki, you're still a woman." Thor pointed out.

"Well sorry." Finally Loki turned back to his true slender male figure. "I haven't been able to look like myself for _three_ days!" he held up three fingers.

"Oh come now, surely the big green ogre doesn't scare you that much?" Thor asked. "Beside, you could have taken a walk. Enjoyed the scenery, gone to a big city. I hear Paris is lovely this time of year."

"And leave the Asgardians in _your_ sweaty hands?" Loki asked. "I don't think so."

"Oh come now, I am working on it." Thor stated as true enough, he was still making push ups.

"Work harder." Loki asked putting his feet on Thors back as if he was a foot rest.

"Brother." Thor huffed. "I may be considerable out of shape… I can still snap your neck if the situation requires it."

"Have to catch me first, like those other guys." Loki stated casually reaching for the bowl with fruits on the table, picking up a red apple taking a bite without moving his feet. "Pfff, grand master of the mystics. Can you believe that guy?" he asked. "Second rate sorcerer."

"If he is a second rate sorcerer, why were you afraid of him?" Thor asked.

"He had a Hulk with him!" Loki huffed. "As I recall, even you lost to that guy!"

"No I didn't! I was winning! The Grand master cheated!" Thor exclaimed.

"Well, if you were to face him _now_. You would loose." Loki pointed out, then he halted, and a smirk graced his face. Clearly he was imagining what would happen and found it extremely funny. 

"How come I am feeling like our relationship is starting to regress?" Thor asked finally standing up forcing Lokis feet off him. "Half the time I can't even tell if you're serious or not."

"Good, you're learning." Loki smirked leaning back, taking another bite of his apple. Really making a good show out of being as annoying as possible, it was what he did best after all. 

Thor looked at him then exhaled. "God of mischief will be god of mischief." he concluded as he walked to the table where a towel was and dried off his face.

"Now… To get off this mud ball of a planet." Loki stated.

"Loki, be kind. The humans are being very generous allowing us to stay here." Thor sighed deeply.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't care for humans." Thor began. "I know you don't view them as being worthy of us. After all this time, you are still looking down on them. How-ever, for as long as we are here, you are going to behave." he stated. "There is more than just _your_ freedom at stake! If you do something, all Asgardians could be the ones ending up paying."

Loki pouted. "I am aware of that!" he stated. "That's why I am talking about how to get off this thing!"

"I'm listening." Thor stated.

Loki sighed. "We need someone to go out there… To scout for a new home." he stated. "I think we both know who it needs to be."

Thor turned to Loki and he lowered his head. "Yes, it is quite obvious isn't it?"

"It is indeed." Loki nodded. "I know how to handle myself out there, I traveled the universe before. Further more I am the one who fits the least in on this planet."

"What?" Thor asked. "Loki what are you saying, you are needed here to prepare for when the travel when the people needs to go! I how-ever am useless here, you saw that. How-ever, I to traveled the universe as well. I am fit to do it."

"A king can't just go gallivanting around the place!" Loki exclaimed. "The people will need their protector."

"Well I am hardly any king am I?" Thor asked, the two quieted then Loki groaned holding his forehead.

"You're as bullheaded as ever." Loki stated then exhaled. "I'll go check on the Asgardians." he muttered. "Haven't been able to talk to any of them using my real face for three days." he muttered walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

In the mild evening of a Scandinavian summer, Thor elected to have a walk to the harbor, his head filled with thoughts… He was the one whom had halted the progress of the Asgardians the last five years, he knew that.

When what they had needed was someone to inspire them, to push them forward.

"Not even the stars are our limit." a voice sounded and Thor glanced up, to see none other than Loki kneeling in front of a bunch of children. "We are no mere humans." Loki spoke. "We are Asgardians! We came from the stars!" he stated as he clasped his hands together and suddenly a spectacle appeared, a miniature version of the milky way shining in front of them. It was just an illusion of course, as was proven as the children were trying to catch the stars with their hands but they only went right through them. Then the stars rotated, and showcased comets and planets. "Your potential is limitless." Loki informed the children. "That is, if you work to achieve it! Potential is not enough, work must be done. It shall not come easy." he held out a hand allowing a planet to rest there. "millions of different races is out there, yet you must always stand proud! Proud of the fact that you are indeed. Asgardian! The hope and future of Asgard, lies with you."

The show finished and the children were cheering running for their parents whom had taken a peak at the show, then Loki turned to Thor. For a while they looked at each other, then Thor stepped forward. "Pride in the Asgardians huh?" he asked.

"Well, now that you don't have any." Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor sighed deeply, then he sat down, facing the ocean in front of him, allowing the salty wind to hit his face.

"Seriously, what broke you?" Loki asked as he finally sat down next to Thor. "For all the time I have known you, you have been the most bullheaded stubborn person I have ever met! Even if the scenario was a no win, you would just march inside full blazing!" he sighed. "I can't believe I am saying this, I mean really." he took in a deep breath then finally let it out. "I actually thought better of you!" he stated.   
  
Thor could not deny that out of all the insults he had received lately, this very honest comment hurt the most as he felt the shame rising in him.  
  
  
Then Loki continued. "This is not like you. This is not like the Thor I have known for over a _thousand_ years!" he stated. "The Thor that is just to bullheaded and stupid to give up. What happened? honestly?" he asked, clearly annoyed. "The one time I need you to be your stupid stubborn self." he closed his eyes.

Thor glanced at Loki. "I suppose… One thing with the next." he admitted making Loki opened his eyes to look at him. "When we defeated Hela… it felt good. I had hope." he stated. "Then Thanos came… killed you. Right in front of my eyes. I was powerless. And he killed... Half of the remaining Asgardians, I saw it, and I couldn't stop it." the words stuck in Thors throat as he continued "I teamed up with the Avengers ones again, trying to stop Thanos from wiping out half of the universe… I failed. Nothing I could do, the Asgardians were already so few, now it was only half of _half_. Nothing I could do…. Powerless. I was angry, I got the opportunity to face Thanos again. When I saw him… He was weak, frail. No longer any threat to anyone, but I was angry… So I chopped his head off."

"Uf." Lokis face contorted.

"I killed him… Even though he was no threat anymore. Like killing an old granny" Thor stated. "But, I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't safe those Asgardians… I couldn't safe Heimdal. Couldn't safe mother. Couldn't safe father. I couldn't safe you. Even though I tried, I stretched myself to my limits. By the end it didn't seem to matter, like it made no difference at all." he swallowed. "I was… powerless." he covered his face with his hands, clearly not able to stop the tears, all the anguish clearly showcased in his body language and voice.  
  
And now that Loki heard it for himself... He would be lying if he said he wasn't sympathizing. "Didn't father talk about that stuff?" Loki asked. "About… sometimes kings would be powerless or something." it was kind of a pathetic attempt on condolences, but it was all he had.

Thor smirked amused, wiping away the renegade tears with the back of his hand. "Perhaps… I am indeed not fit to be king." He commented then turned to Loki. "Perhaps someone else."

Loki rose an eyebrow, Thor looked at him, then suddenly, Loki smirked.

"Oh really?" Loki asked, nearly laughing. "Now everything has gone to the dogs and you want to push the responsibility unto me?" he asked.

"You said it yourself, I've been a terrible king these last five years! And when it mattered, I couldn't safe them! I was useless!" Thor stated. "Beside, isn't it what you always wanted?"

"What I _wanted_ was a place where I truly belonged and would be needed!" Loki stated. "Not just your rebellious little brother who deserved pity, or a sad little frost giant orphan not even his own parents wanted! Left to die! No, what I desired is respect!" he held up a hand. " _Real_ respect!"

"And you shall have it, Asgard needs you." Thor stated. "You saw what happened with me on the throne when things were so bad."

"Yes! But they only became bad because I stripped Odin of his powers and left him on earth! Which broke the protection and send Hela to Asgard, then it _killed_ him!" Loki exclaimed. "Because I decided to take the tesserect, leading Thanos _right_ to us! You were unable to stop it, I _made_ it all happen! And why!?" he asked. "Because I treated our rivalry as a game to be won, not even considering the greater consequences of my actions! And now because of it, everyone is _dead._ And the few who aren't are _stuck_ here! In a dingy fishing village, filling stations _far_ beneath them just to scrape by, by the graces of the humans!"

There was an odd silence between them as they looked at each other.  
  
Defeated Thor looked down. "We were supposed to be the protectors of Asgard." he breathed. "And we doomed it."  
  
"No." Loki shook his head. "I doomed it... You saved it." He clinched his hands tight, so tight his nails nearly drew blood from his palms. "Remember when Hela arrived, when we were stranded on Sakaar?" he asked. "I was ready to abandon Asgaard, to call it quits. I made the math and concluded we couldn't win, so I was ready to abandon them. You though… You refused to give up, you were to bullheaded to realize we were outmatched! As long as just one single Asgardian remained, you were going to fight. And that's why you are the one father chose." he stated lowering his hand. "I see that now." he looked back. "When push come to shove… You are the one who will stay, and fight to the very last. The very last Asgardian."

Thor closed his eyes, Loki as well looked down.

Then quietly Loki continued. "It was easy for me back then… Father was around, he would sort out my mess. I knew you wouldn't get hurt, not really. I could afford to treat it all as a game. It's something that is no longer affordable." Loki looked up, at the children and parents closer to the ships. "They… depend on us now… Heh. They depend on me." he smiled, though the smile was a bit grim. "That is what I always desired, yet now… It is rather intimidating." he admitted. "My actions… never had such grave consequences before. Well they did, but I didn't acknowledge it." he commented. "Still… " he was more pale than usual, clearly he was terrified.

"Yeah… It is really scary." Thor admitted. Then he took in a deep breath. "You know... Father has been preparing us for this our entire lives. And yet, I still don't feel ready." he admitted.

"Preparing... _us?"_ Loki asked.

"Yes I believe so." Thor nodded. "It's funny really... I spend a long time. Thinking about why father did what he did. I wondered why he would strip me of my powers and send me to earth. I mean I know why, I was to full of myself, I had to learn humility. Why me and not you though?" he asked. "Then I realized... I always took my own power for granted, it was something I always just had. You though, every bit of power you have is something you fought for, you earned. All those years you spend buried in books, I made fun of you... But really, you were doing the only thing you could do to keep up. And I took it for granted."

Loki looked down, he didn't reply, but his face looked sad.

"I took it for granted to... that you would always just be there beside me." Thor commented. "All I had... Father... mother... my powers, you by my side. It had all been given to me, so it was taken for granted. That's why I was the one whom needed to be stripped of it. And you didn't."

Loki still wasn't replying, his head was merely bowed down.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki was quiet for a while, then spoke. "We are not humans Thor, that is why we cannot stay on this planet. Not if we are going to be ourselves. We do not belong among humans… I am not an Asgardian either though." as he spoke, his skin turned from pale to blue, his eyes from blue to bright red, there were ridges in his skin, his nose was just a little bit more pointy than usual, otherwise he looked like himself. "Take a good look Thor, this is my true appearance. I have worn a disguise, all day every day, for as long as we both lived. The disguise was first placed by our father, Odin, I have become so used to it that it falls natural to me to use it, like a piece of clothe. How-ever, to use my true power, I must cast away that disguise." he stated reaching out his hand, and in front of them a line of ice formed, then build up to make an ice sculpture of an angel… or a valkyrie. A woman with wings by the very least. Loki lowered his blue hand. "Heh, I always knew I was different. But I didn't know why... I kept asking. Again and again... Why. Why am I so different? Father? Why does it feel like I don't belong here? Why am I so weak? Why am I unable to do the things Thor does so easily with his friends? He would always say the same thing..."

Thor looked patiently at Loki.

"He would just say to me... That I was his son, and I shouldn't worry about it. Which is a none answer! He told me _nothing_." Loki squinted his eyes shut as his blue fist clinched. "When I finally figured it out, well... It just made sense. I was never one of you to begin with. Just a weak pathetic little frost giant, so tiny and weak his own race left him to die. Picked up out of pity. Raised out of pity." he hissed annoyed.

Thor exhaled. "You know I never pitied you right?"

Lokis red eyes glanced at him.

"I always thought you were much smarter and much more capable than I could ever hope to become. I looked up to you, as a matter of fact. I suppose that's what made it so easy to take you for granted." Thor admitted. "It never even occurred to me how hard you had to work for the things you could do." he shook his head. "And I had no idea you were adopted before, well... After you found out yourself. You know me, bullheaded as always." Thor commented. "Pink, blue or another color entirely. You're still my brother. I will never be able to think of you as anything else, no matter what you do." he stated. "Beside, you grew up in Asgard…. You loved Asgard, and all its history and traditions. You are a far greater source of Asgardian knowledge than anyone else here... If that doesn't make you an Asgardian. I don't know what does." he was quiet. "The hope of Asgard, lies within you as well."

Loki smiled amused as he lowered his head, his skin slowly turning back to human pink.

"You don't have to do that." Thor informed.

"It's… difficult to stop." Loki admitted. "I am far to used to it." he informed as he slipped back into his regular appearance. "It's a bit like… wearing a jacket you feel really comfortable with. Taking the jacket off makes you feel a bit… naked."

"I have no desire to see you naked so." Thor shrugged.

Loki smirked, now back to his Asgardian look. "You sure have changed Thor." he commented. "Underhanded, outsmarting me. I supposed I taught you good."

"I suppose you did." Thor smirked. "You changed as well... You always used to put the blame on anyone else than yourself. That was your downfall, now though, here you are."

"Yeah it stinks." Loki wrinkled his nose. "Accidentally unleasing Ragnarok was a bit of a reality check, I admit it." he rolled his eyes. "Made me think about all the other stuff I've done to." he looked away. "Letting the frost giants inside, inviting Malariks destruction for my own petty revenge on Odin, then unleash Hela. Let's face it, Asgard had already become kind of a ruin when you decided to destroy it. And that was on me." he sighed. "And it was done for my own petty feelings, how-ever... I can no longer afford that. It is no longer about me or my feelings." he looked towards the children running around. "It is about them now... It has to be."

"It is really odd to hear you say that." Thor had to admit. "But a relief." he smiled. "If there is something I think father did wrong... It was to hide away all of his mistakes!"

"Tell me about it!" Loki exclaimed. "So you killed millions of people, just paint over the wall painting why don't you? I mean if it is painted over it never happened right?" he asked. "So your daughter continues the example you set? Just put her away in a dark hole! So you killed nearly all frost giants? Well, just pick up a lonely baby and call it even! That baby didn't turn out to be what you wanted to be. No problem, just put it into a prison cell!" Loki ranted. "Yeah, I thought about all of that." he stated. "And that is what made me decide, that I wouldn't turn away from my mistakes. I will _not_ be like him in those regards!"

Thor... Was beaming, his entire face was lithe up in a big broad smile.

 _"What?!"_ Loki asked annoyed.

"Yeah... We don't have to repeat his mistakes. We can be better. Brother." Thors eyes were misty as he reached out.

"Wow-wow!" Loki stood up. "You know how I feel about hugs! _NO!"_

"Come on, you know you want to." Thor stated having his arm spread out and ready for that hug.

"No I really don't." Loki stated.

"Just a short one." Thor asked.

"NO!" Loki exclaimed. "Especially not while you're still looking like that! For Odins sake, shave!" he demanded.

"Huh, I thought I would keep it." Thor commented running his fingers through his beard.

"You look like one of the hobos living here on earth." Loki groaned.

"Fine." Thor exhaled. "I'll shave." he smiled. "Heh, now my decision is easy." he looked up. "I made my decision."

"Oh?" Loki asked as he crossed his arms.

"I need some time off to… To get my stuff together. I need to become a king Asgard deserves." Thor stated.

"Agreed." Loki nodded.

"I shall find us a planet." Thor stated. "And when I come back, I will be the king Asgard deserves and need. While I am gone, you will be looking after the planning and development, making them ready for my return. And Valkyrie will look after _you_ , making sure _you_ don't do something really stupid."

Loki smirked. "That's your plan?" he asked. "That's a really dumb plan."

"I am king. What I say goes." Thor stated.

"And what if you die out there?" Loki asked.

"Then you are screwed, because the authority I am giving Valkyrie over you will be permanent until I say otherwise." Thor stated.

"Auch." Loki wrinkled his nose, then he chuckled amused. "Well fine, your majesty." he bowed his head. "I am at your command."

"Don't talk to me like that, it makes me feel like you are about to stab me." Thor asked.

Loki chuckled. "Well dear Brother, rest assured that at this very moment. Our goals align, that is what you should keep in mind. My desire is for Asgaard to rise ones more. Your desire is to see the people safe. Our ideas of how to achieve this goal may differ, and our ideas of morality as well. How-ever, our love for Asgard is mutual. You would be a fool to trust me, but at least you can trust that."

Thor nodded thoughtfully. "Seems reasonable." he admitted. "I wish I could trust you though."

"I am the god of mischief." Loki stated. "It is who I am… It cannot be changed. Only a foolish king would trust that. How-ever… use your knowledge about me, to use me to your own advantage. You've done so before! Tricked me and used me! You need to continue doing so!" he instructed holding up a hand.

Thor smirked then he stood up, so he was face to face with Loki, before he reached out a hand, putting a heavy hand on Lokis shoulder. "I will not do you such a disservice as to trust you blindly." he stated. "How-ever, your words will forever be appreciated." he stated letting go. "Alone I am a fool, I need someone to give me a reality check."

"Well that's something we can agree on." Loki snorted.

Thor smiled amused as he let go of Lokis shoulder, his eyes twinkling and his mouth in that warm smile.

"What?" Loki asked.

"I don't know, I am just… Happy we're both here." Thor stated.

Loki rolled his eyes but then he halted and he glanced down. "So am I." he finally admitted making Thor look up. "Not one word!" Loki held up a hand. "Shush!"

And Thor smiled amused. "You're all right Loki. Well, for someone whom is adopted."

Loki shook his head, but they seemed to be at peace as they sat down again, just sitting there observing the ocean in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay Gerbil, here's the thing." Loki spoke.

Rocket didn't look amused as he was looking up at the god of mischief. "Why do people keep calling me all these things I'm not?" he asked.

"You don't like to be called a raccoon either!" Quill shouted from the back.

"Because I am _not_ a raccoon!" Rocket shouted back.

"Okay fine, little Fernadol." Loki replied.

"What the hell is a?!"" Rocket began.

"Planet Kascon, third solar system, Quadrant Galaxy." Nebula informed from her own seat. "Known for their bushy tales, they do resemble you. If it wasn't for their acid saliva." then she quieted before adding. "And their bright purple color."

"I am Rocket all right?!" Rocket shouted. "Only one of my kind, and name is Rocket! _Rocket!"_

"I am Groot?" Groot asked innocently from his seat.

"Thanks Groot." Rocket sighed. "You're the only one here speaking my language."

Loki glanced up at the tree like alien then down at rocket again. "Okay. What-ever. I just need for _you_ to make sure that my brother don't die out there." he stated. "Because if he dies, _she_ will be on my case for-ever." he turned around and looked out the spaceship where one Valkerie was standing. Smiling sweetly giving them a wave. Loki rolled his eyes turned back. "Now, I know my brother can be really stupid. I mean _really_ stupid. Which is why I need _you_ to keep an eye on him"

"And why would I do that?" Rocket asked.

And at that Loki snapped a finger, and suddenly a shining bright light blue jewel appeared, it was glowing on its own.

At that Rockets eyes widened. "Wooow…. It's so… shiny."

"That's not just a jewel." Nebula commented as she turned in her seat. "That's a power source, power enough to power up a city for weeks." she commented.

"A relic from the grand city of Asgaard." Loki stated. "Used to power the great bridge of bifrost as well as so many other things. We used the power of dying stars to forge these things, which in turn could power our cities for generations. Of course, this little thing is but a small token, a fraction of what the real thing can do. How-ever, it is worth an immense amount of money. This one is for now." he put the little stone in Rockets hands. "And these." he held up his other hand, holding three stones just like it between his fingers identical to the first one. "Are for when you return Thor back to earth safely so Valkyrie can get off my back!"

Rocket grinned. "Well why didn't you just say so?" he asked. "This guy speaks my language!" he grinned to the rest of the crew. "I knew we would get along just fine horn dude."

Loki looked at Rocket, then spoke in a calm yet threatening tone. "Gerbil… I am the _god_ of mischief!"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah." Rocket turned around admiring his new shiny blue stone. "So how many credits is this thing worth?" he asked. "You know, there's this place I always wanted to go. Barados, entire planet is a luxury country. Swimming pools the seize of oceans, sky-scrapers made of gold, casinos covering half the planet. The entrance fee though is so high, but man oh man…. Think of all the stuff just laying around." he grinned.

"You just want to see if you can steal a golden prosthetic don't you?" Quill asked as he rolled his eyes.

"You think they actually come with diamonds?!" Rocket asked in a grin.

"What is it with our furry friend and liking to steal fake limps?" Mantis asked innocently yet curiously.

"Just… don't ask." Quill asked. "Seriously don't ask."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, it should cover such a visit if that is what you desire." he stated. "And that's just one of them."

"Haha, nice." Rocket grinned. "You got yourself a deal, god man of mischief. I'll bring your angel pirate back to you." he stated then looked behind Loki to see Thor exchanging a few words with Valkyrie. "Okay I take it back. Your god of guts."

Loki smirked amused. "King of the fry up." he replied and Rocket grinned.

"Lord of beer pong!"

"What?" Loki asked.

"Oh you'll figure it out." Rocket stated and they both chuckled. "Well, if you ever need something to be stolen. Call me up." he winked. "For you, special price."

"You've already been severally over paid, I hope you realize that." Loki commented.

"That's not my fault is it?" Rocket asked in a snort.

"Quill, suggestion." Nebula spoke. "We should not allow these two to meet without strict supervision."

"Acknowledged and agreed." Quill sighed as Thor finally stepped inside.

"Well, so are we ready to leave?" Thor asked.

"Oh yeah sure, we just had to drop off the cargo we can't carry anymore." Rocket stated. "You counts for about two cows right?"

Thor glared at Rocket Loki though was laughing loudly. Clearly he suddenly found everything worth the price.

"Now you are starting to get ridicules." Thor commented. "It is not actually that bad."

"Well, perhaps then you shouldn't have decided to eat a sandwich factory on the way over here." Rocket commented making Loki laugh.

"I sense hurt feelings from Thor." Mantis added innocently.

"HEY!" Thor exclaimed and Loki laughed even louder.

"You do not care about your brothers feelings?" Mantis asked looking at Loki then she closed her eyes. "No… You do. You merely hide your own hurt behind a wall of anger and irony."

That wiped the smile of Lokis face. "What?" he asked and Thor laughed.

"HAHA!" he pointed at Loki.

"And this is why I _hate_ empaths." Loki muttered. "Well, you go have fun Thor." he stated turning to head out.

He was stopped though as Thor stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have no worries going." he stated. "Because I am indeed sure, Asgard will be safe in your hands brother. You may do questionable things, but Asgard always was your first concern I am confident in your abilities. Prince of Asgard."

Loki was quiet then turned his head. "Well of course, I'll run the place better than you ever could. So find us a good planet will you?" he asked. "And don't take to long. It would _never_ be my first choice to be stuck on this dingbat planet." he stated as he walked out to meet Valkyrie smiling at him.

"Thor gave me authority to put a slave badge on you if needed." Valkyrie commented.

"I know, why do you think I paid the gerbil to get Thor back in one piece?" Loki asked.

"Oh so you don't care?" Valkyrie asked.

"Think what you will." Loki asked. "All I know is that if Thor doesn't make it back, it will be a pain for _me_." he stated as the door to the spaceship behind them closed and both Loki and Valkyrie turned to see it slowly lift and finally take off.

Loki blinked, looking puzzled.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"He actually… Left… And left me in charge." Loki commented astounded.

"And me in charge of you." Valkyrie commented.

"Yes I am aware." Loki snorted then he quieted. "It does feel different when it is entrusted to you rather than taken." he admitted.

"Getting cold feet?" Valkyrie asked.

"Oh wouldn't you like that?" Loki asked as he rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have work to do. When Thor returns he is going to feel beyond humbled. Knowing he would never have achieved the same results as I."

"Us." Valkyrie corrected him. "Come on then, I have my eyes on you."

Loki groaned. "This is going to get annoying fast."

"Not for me it isn't." Valkyrie grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki remembered… _Ones he had been very small, it had been past his bed time but he had been thirsty, he had stood up and walked to the table that had a silver pitcher with water always standing ready for him. Drowsily he poured water for himself, and took the silver cup, then he looked down only for his eyes to widen in shock and he screamed as he spilled the water._

_"LOKI!" A womans voice as called, it was Frigga as she came running to his room, only to see a little Loki standing right there in his night robes, crying his eyes out. Loki had not been able to see himself, but saw Friggas shocked expression as she looked at him._

_"Dearest child." Frigga gasped._

_And Loki threw himself right into Frigga, grabbing her skirt as he cried and sobbed. "MOTHER!"_

_"Loki." Frigga gasped, then wrapped her arms around him. "Dearest child, what's wrong?"_

_Loki sobbed. "I… I thought I saw." he sniffed. "My… My reflection. In the water."_

_"What about it?" Frigga asked as she sat down on her knees., her eyes meeting Lokis._

_"My… My eyes." Loki sniffed looking teary eyed up at his mother. "The-they were red." he swallowed. "And my skin… why would I have blue skin mother?!" he asked bewildered feeling the fright, true enough he had only caught a glimpse, but shining red eyes had reflected back at him, he didn't understand. "I don't want to have red eyes and blue skin." he cried._

_"Darling son." Frigga smiled defeated. "What if you had red eyes and blue skin?" she asked._

_"Then… Then.." Loki swallowed. He didn't want to even think about it, what kind of monster would that be?_

_"Then you would still be Loki, my son." Frigga stated in a warm kind smile "You see, what is out here." she gestured at her face. "It matters not, it is what is in here that truly matters." she poked a finger at Lokis chest at his heart. Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead, her lips felt so warm. "You should never have to hide what you are…. I'm sorry, my dear dear son."she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek._

Loki had not understood her words back then, nor the reason why she had cried. But her words had calmed him, he presence a comfort. And Loki had been happy when she had tugged him back into bed, lovingly slipping a hand through his hair and whispered him good night.

He knew now, it had never been Friggas wish to hide his true identity, that had all been Odin. They had spend so many days together, Frigga teaching Loki all her tricks of illusions and projections. And the day he had not only mastered her tricks, but surpassed her, she had not been cross, but so very happy. Only pride had shone in her eyes. _"My son!"_ she had beamed, so very happy. _"You will be able to do so many great things!"_ she cheered happily holding his hands, shining from pure pride.

Her love had been real…

Loki remembered, the talk he had with Thor only a few days ago.

_"You don't have to do that."_

Thor had said that while Loki was slipping into his regular disguise… Thing about Thor, even now when he had indeed learned the skill of trickery. He was still so very honest, especially in moments like that. Thor had really meant it, he wouldn't mind in the least if Loki now decided walking around being literately blue all the time.

As long as he wore his Asgardian disguise, magic was spend on merely maintaining it, to reach his full potential… The disguise had to be cast away.

The moon was high on the sky that night, the waves crashing towards the shore.

Loki exhaled a breath, and saw how the mist escaped his mouth even though it was summer, and the weather had to be mild. He let the disguise slip, it was indeed like taking off a coat… He felt… Lighter.

Then he hesitated, as he took a step.. out on the water, and indeed, he managed to stand on it, his foot creating ice beneath it, then he took a full step, and a path of ice was created in front of him.

This was not part of Friggas gifts, it was all him. He kept walking until he was a decent way away from the houses then he turned around. How far did this go? What could he potentially do?

He reached out a hand, and created a blade of ice, grabbing it, holding it. He looked at the blade, it looked sharp, and he had indeed been able to pull it out of thin air. Then he raised an arm, and raised a wall of ice, so thick a cannon ball wouldn't be able to penetrate it. He clinched his hand and the ice wall shattered. Then he reached out an arm, and flung all the shattered ice forward as projectiles. He raised his hand and let them ride with the icy wind, make them travel in a circle around him to form a barrier, then he let go and all the shards plummeted down. Loki looked at his hand… Such power. And it had been kept under lock and key for so long.

"Impressive."

Loki glanced up to see Valkyrie casually laying across her own winged horse.

"Is that the power of the frost giants?" Valkyrie asked.

"Partially." Loki stated. "Frost giants are creatures of ice, how-ever they do not have the same knowledge of sorcery that Asgaardians do."

"Dig the blue look, it is very….. Sakaar." Valkyrie stated and Loki snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Just saying, I've seen plenty of creatures looking much weirder than that." she commented. "Though the red eye thing is a nice touch. Havn't seen that before."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Can you make yourself bigger to?" Valkyrie asked interested. "I mean, you are a frost giant right?"

"Making myself bigger would require additional magic akin to shape shifting, this is my true seize." Loki muttered.

"Really?" Valkyries eye brows flew up. "You are pretty tiny for a giant aren't you?" she asked.

" _I know!"_ Loki exclaimed loudly.

"Hah that's funny to think about." Valkyrie laughed. "For an Asgaardian, you are average seize. Well, a bit smaller than a normal Asgaardian male, not really noticeable. But for a Frost giant, you're a midget!" she exclaimed deeply amused.

"Are you out here just to make sure I behave?" Loki asked cutting her off.

"Actually I was genuinely impressed, so I wanted a closer look." Valkyrie admitted. "Why on earth didn't you use that power earlier?" she asked.

Loki rolled his eyes turning away.

"No seriously, why?" Valkyrie asked.

"Because I couldn't." Loki snorted. "I have no idea how far this power reaches, nor what its limitations are. That's why I am here now doing this." he informed. "Also this is not very dignified is it?" he asked gesturing at his face.

"Again, I've seen much worse." Valkyrie commented.

Loki exhaled deeply. "Well, if you have to keep an eye on me, I suppose that's it."

"Loki, don't be to full of yourself." Valkyrie asked and Loki looked up. "I know what you did." she informed. "You caused a lot of death! It's because of you the few remaining Frost giants died. Well except yourself. And New York. That is all on you! No one else." she stated. "But well, when it comes to causing death... So have I. I to... caused a lot of death and misery." she pointed out, though in a sad sombre tone. "I was there, when Odin conquered the realms, I helped him do it. I fought by Helas side before Odin changed his ways and she didn't, turning on us." she stated. "That it seemed right at the time, is no excuse."

Loki turned around on the ice, looking up at her with puzzled eyes. "I was trying to follow the example Odin was setting." he admitted. "And he cast me away for it."

"That's still no excuse!" Valkyrie stated.

"I am aware." Loki admitted. "It was foolish to say the least. Still, it feels bitter to be punished by a man whom did much worse himself."

Curiously Valkyrie looked down at Loki. "I get the frost giants." she commented. "They were the enemies of Asgaard, and they left you to die when you were a baby. But why New York?" she asked.

"Simple really." Loki stated. "It was either that, or Thanos casting me back into the abyss where he found me. And I thought, well if I am going to do that anyway. I might even be able to show Odin and Thor why I deserve to be taken seriously."

"That's really petty." Valkyrie commented. "Did you know of Thanos's true plan?" she asked.

"Absolutely not." Loki informed. "Wiping out half the universe? That also means half of Asgaard. That would still be a hard no from me." he stated.

"Do you regret your actions? Loki?" Valkyrie asked.

"Do I regret being such a petty fool digging my own grave?" Loki asked. "Do you have anymore stupid questions?" He snorted.

Valkyrie shook her head, though quite amused. "Your sins wont just be washed away." She stated. "But I would be a hypocrite if I weren't to offer you a second chance to proof yourself. It is easy for Thor to give _me_ another chance since he wasn't even there to bear witness to the things I did and aided both Hela and Odin in doing. Honestly, your brother is way to trusting."

"Tell me about it." Loki rolled his eyes then looked up.

"I suppose this is the best chance either of us are going to get in regards to just starting over." Valkyrie commented. "And it just would be better if I _wouldn't_ have to electrocute you and tie you up right?" she asked.

"Hard to disagree with that." Loki replied.

"So, peace?" Valkyrie asked.

"Peace." Loki smirked. "I would shake your hand, but I am afraid that as long as I am like this, it would freeze your hand right off."

"I told you, don't get to full of yourself." Valkyrie snorted. "I am not just an Asgaardian, I am one of the Valkyries." she reminded him. "Oh, look at that. We have an audience."

Lokis eyes widened and his head turned as he realized, true enough, light in the windows had been turned on and curious people ran outside to have a look at all the ice. "Oh no." Lokis skin started to turn back to pink, though as it did the ice under his feet started to crack.

"DON'T DO THAT! STAY BLUE!" Valkyrie shouted and Loki did, as he did the ice stabilized and he exhaled deeply.

Then he looked up, and saw several eyes on him making Lokis eyes widen.

"Well, you might as well go to them." Valkyrie stated.

"Looking like this?" Loki hissed.

"So?" Valkyrie asked.

Loki closed his eyes, then he took a deep breath, and slowly walked across the ice until he was at the shore, several Asgaardians looking at him. "Well.." he looked at them. "I suppose, you were informed a while back of my true origins… Right?" he asked.

Some nodded, others looked confused.

"I'm… a frost giant. Adopted by Odin, raised as his own son." Loki informed. "Now Thor asked me to lead you in his absence." he glanced down then looked up. "If there are objections to this, to allowing yourself to be lead by a frost giant, please speak." he asked. "I will not condemn your words nor worries."

There was silence, all the eyes were just on Loki, whom were frightfully aware of his blue skin, just wanting to switch back.

"Prince Loki!" A kid then spoke and Loki looked down. "Can you make it so we can skate on the ice?" the kid asked in a deeply excited voice.

Loki blinked. "I suppose that would be possible." he commented. "Not right now though, it's to dark."

And several children looked excited.

"Please just tell us." A younger man asked, a slight shiver in his voice. "What were you doing... Just now?" he asked.

Loki felt it, he desperately wanted to turn back, he had told Thor that throwing his disguise made him feel naked, and yes, he now found it a very apt description. Yet he knew, he couldn't put it back on at this moment, this was important. "I was... testing my powers." he then admitted. "The truth is, I do not know how far they extent when I maintain my true form, I only know that I am no longer limited by the form Odin placed upon me. On the same time I also know, the tiniest bit of magic could make the difference now. We are only us now, there are many people out there who desires revenge. Odin is dead, so they can no longer attack him, we would be the next best thing for them. I cannot allow that to happen, I cannot allow anymore Asgardians to fall. If this power can be used to protect us... What kind of fool would say no?" he asked.

Ones again there was quiet as people looked astounded at him.

"Us?" A curious voice asked.

Loki felt his heart clinging, now as he stood there, laid completely bare, his skin blue and his eyes bright red, it was obvious for anyone to see that he wasn't one of them. That he had never been one of them... No matter how hard he had tried to fool himself and others otherwise, he had only ever played the part of someone else.

"You are a proud people." Loki then exhaled. "If you do not wish for Frost giant magic to protect you, speak now. I shall lock it away." Though the thought of doing so did tug in his chest. And would it even solve anything? This would still be his true self.

A woman shook her head. "Your highness, we don't have much choice these days." she pointed out. "You saved us at Asgaard when our city was destroyed, came for us even though the danger was great, you challenged Thanos to protect us, when you returned our king finally came to his senses. And now, you are showing us a path to actually move forward instead of being stuck in the mud." then she smiled. "You are our Asgardian prince!." And suddenly, she knelt for him. "Your highness."

Lokis eyes widened, his mouth was slightly at gape as suddenly, more knelt. Then suddenly, everyone was doing it.

It was so strange, he had demanded of others before. And been angry when they refused, yet now… It felt entirely different, overwhelming even. Loki had no idea what to do with himself. In spite of these people only being so few, and dressed up in wool and cotton, still smelling of the fish they had caught the day before. It felt so much more overwhelming than it ever had done before, Loki was nearly fainting, he did not know how to deal with it.

"Respect that has been earned, instead of fear that has been enforced. How does it feel?" Valkyrie asked from above.

Loki wished he could answer her, but he had no words.

"Prince Loki." Valkyrie now also bowed her head.

"You're..." Loki didn't even know what to say. "Kneeling for a frost giant." he pointed out. "Asgardians, the mightiest of all people."

"No." The woman from before smiled amused. "We are kneeling for Prince Loki. Prince of Asgard."

Loki closed his eyes, clearly trying to hide the storm of emotions going on, he also failed. He was both smiling, but also looked sad, then he looked up. "I... Thank you." he breathed. "Please, stand up. Asgardians should never kneel easily" he informed and they all stood up, defeated Loki looked at them. "These last five years, they cannot have been easy for you. The grand halls of Asgard stands no more, all of you have lost not just your home, but loved ones. Parents, children, husbands, wifes, friends. They have been lost. Our realm so filled with magic and light, has seized to shine upon the cosmos, the traces of our history is in ruins. How-ever... I truly believe we are capable of rising anew. We will not be confined to this village or even this planet, together, we will rise above it. Build new wonders to behold. The sacrifices of those whom laid down their lives to protect us, they shall not be in vain. We will rise in their honor! Please, go now, rest. We have many long days and years in front of us. Quite possible hundreds of years. But we will make it, I swear to you, to protect you, and do all I can to honor the chance you have now given me." he stated. And he bowed back for them, then stood up, a odd smile on his face, still that smile that was both happy but also quite sad. His eyes looking hopeful, but also very pained. To think it would have to come to this for him to... Well, finally get it.

The Asgardians all offered him smiles, their smiles though also of that odd sad yet hopeful kind. And finally went away, finally Loki managed to slip back his coat, his Asgaardian disguise and he ran a hand through his hair exhaled deeply, feeling like he had just been running. Happy to know his skin was pale nearly white again and his eyes green.

"Careful, or they might not want to hand the throne back to Thor when he comes back." Valkyrie smirked.

"Well, I suppose that will be for them to decide, not us." Loki commented.

"You know, you might not be half bad a king." Valkyrie pointed out.

"Maybe." Loki commented in a slight smile. "At least at this time." then he looked up, looked up at the stars. Somewhere out there, Thor was. And their new home!

He would make sure they would be ready! And they would build something great. A beautiful new Asgard.

He actually found himself looking forward to it. Though it was very bittersweet indeed.

"Am I ready for this though?" Loki finally asked.

"The fact that you are even asking that shows you are." Valkyrie pointed out and Loki blinked. "Would you have even asked that beforehand?" she asked.

Loki hesitated then shook his head. "No." he fully admitted. "I never felt so unsure of myself either." he admitted.

"Good, it means you have grown much wiser." Valkyrie nodded.

"Valkyrie... I want to fix this." Loki then informed as he looked up. "All of this, no matter how you turn it... It's my fault." he stated. "I stripped Odin of his powers and placed him on earth, breaking the protection placed upon Asgard. It also lead to Odins death, and with his death the release of Hela whom killed and destroyed to her hearts content, leaving no other choice but to destroy our realm to get rid of her." he swallowed. "Then, I took the tesseract, which had the infinity stone within it, bringing it to Thanos, outright handing it to him, leading him to the people and he killed half!" he stated. "It was me, I brought ruin and destruction to Asgard, and yet... They are all." he sucked in a breath. "I swear, by Odin I swear! I shall do all in my might and power to protect them!" he stated. "To help them rise ones more!"

Valkyrie nodded. "You speak as a true king." she stated and finally jumped down from the horse to land in front of Loki, facing him. "I am honor bound to help the royal family, I will serve you." she stated holding forward her hands, holding slave badge and remote, offering them to Loki so he could take them from her.

Loki glanced at them. "Keep them." he stated. "If you ever need to use them, the fault clearly lays with me." he stated and Valkyrie retrieved the objects as she stood up smirking.

"You keep impressing." She admitted.

"Oh, I hope you haven't seen anything yet." Loki smirked. "A trickster never reveals his full hand right away, always keep a few backup cards at least."

"Wise move." Valkyrie nodded. "This is going to be interesting." she smirked. "I like it."


	8. Chapter 8

Loki, was not entirely sure what he was doing out here. Why he was walking the empty wasteland of Norway alone.

Perhaps he just needed some time to himself. Loki had always been quite the loner, as a child he had spend most of his time alone with his books. Spending time with Thor would exhaust him.

After he had fallen off the rainbow bridge…. The first time. He had been on his own, and striven on his own.

Now that he thought about it, his time here in Norway had been the time where he had been the most social… Ever.

He simply no longer could afford locking himself away with books all day every day, he had to work with the Asgardians to plan their eventual move. To build things they could take with them. He would spend every day talking to them, walk between them, examine their work and progress, discuss their next step. Daily social exercise had now become a necessity... A bit of the opposite than being king when Asgard had been at its prime, where being a king had been an isolated affair. Which honestly had been more to Lokis taste, but here he were.

It was… Exhausting. But, Loki could not deny he had never felt so happy before either.

Strange really, it was still just a dingy little village, he had no grand halls to walk through or a throne room where he could sit to take guests while he would be placed above his subjects. It wasn't an option, he had to walk among them, which was a new experience but.. it was strangely comforting.

Seeing the result of their hard work unfolding in front of his eyes, seeing his guidens and ideas become reality as they all worked together. It was right in front of him instead of far removed from him. It was… The most overwhelming feeling Loki ever had.

Perhaps that was why, he felt so exhausted now, overwhelmed, he needed a bit of time to himself.

Then suddenly Loki halted as he realized… He had wandered all the way… Out here. To a cliff, facing towards the ocean, there was a bench, facing towards the ocean.

Lokis heart halted. This place was that close to the village? The place where… Where Odin had said his last goodbyes.

And his mindless wanderings had brought him here of all places? Why?

Loki looked at the empty bench, his mind went a bit blank… He wasn't even sure what to think anymore.

Then slowly he walked closer, his eyes never leaving the bench, as if he was mysteriously drawn to it.

Then suddenly Loki blinked. There was… A letter? Had that been there before? He could have sworn there had been nothing just a moment ago.

Hesitating Loki reached down and picked up the letter, then he turned it and his eyes widened.

He recognized the writing!

First of all, the letters and language was Asgardian, not earthling. The letters were also rather refined, yet with a bold streak.

He had seen the hand writing many times before, Loki would always recognize it instantly… This was Odins hand.

Loki hesitated, but then finally decided, there had to be a reason the letter appeared now. Obviously Odin had left it behind for someone to find.

If it was meant for Loki himself to find remained to be seen, but the only way to find out was to read.

And so, Loki slowly started to read the letter.

 

_Loki. I know you will not listen for as long as I am alive._

_But now that I am dead. Perhaps my words will reach you._

 

Loki gasped, the letter! It was addressed to him, meant for him! How?! Well, Odin had probably figured Loki would track him down eventually, he just hadn't known if he would be dead or not by the time Loki found this place, then he continued reading.

 

_When you returned from New York, I was harsh on you, you must have been able to feel my hate merely standing in front of me._

_I was indeed furious. More than you can imagine._

_For what was standing in front of me… It was indeed my own image. When I was young._

_You spoke of what you saw on earth, humans tearing themselves apart, killing each other day by day. And you came to the conclusions that a few sacrifices would be worth it to bring them salvation. As their benevolent king, as you so kindly put it._

_It was the same reasoning I used to conquer the nine realms, and a sea of blood was the result. Yet even as it happened, I was blind to it._

_Blind to the fact that I was no different than all the war mongers I so despised, and that the rule I installed was one of fear._

_The peace you have lived through was bought with blood, and yet we always had to live in fear because the moment my protection was to vanish, all those whom had only been held back with fear would come for us._

_I didn't create peace, I only created further resentment among the nine realms, my protection was all that kept Asgard safe, all the wars had not truly ended, only put on hold with the use of fear, fear that further fueled their bloodlust. All of that happened long before you were born, and yet it will forever affect your life as well, which isn't what I desired. That is the result of that kind of thinking._

_Peace, was never going to be archived, because of the way I acted when I was young._

_I wished for you and Thor to be different than me, better than me. I wished for you to become capable, of finding a different way. The way I could not find myself, no matter how hard I looked._

_I stripped Thor of his powers, so he could feel for himself what it feels like to be weak, so he wouldn't end up being like me. I thought he would be the one the most in danger of this, as we share blood._

_But no… You are the one, whom is exactly like I was._

_I wonder now, if that is who you would have been regardless of your upbringing. Or if it was me, who molded you into becoming myself._

_I think the answer is clear… It is the latter. You followed my example, you did the things you thought would please me. I made you what you had become.  
Myself from all those years ago. Standing right in front of me wearing your face. _

_It is the last thing I wanted for you. My son._

_I suppose you have spend a long time wondering, what made me pick you up, and raise you as my own. I also suppose you also arrived at the correct conclusion long ago, you have always been exceptionally sharp like that._   
_It is true, in my foolishness I made myself believe that saving one life could serve as my atonement for the killing of millions. An inhuman burden to place on your shoulders, to make you my salvation. Then, what was supposed to be my salvation caused even more suffering, and the fury which should have been aimed at myself for such foolishness, was aimed at you, who only did what you had been instructed to do for so long. Instructed to think._

_I am truly sorry, for putting you in such a situation, to live under such a shadow with no escape. For trapping you, in my desperation to safe myself. All the blame fell on you. The worst thing a father could ever do. Lay the burden of his own sins upon his children. For that, there will never be any words or actions that will be enough. And even if there were, I am out of time.  
_

_As you read this, I will have died, so you will no longer have to live in my shadow. I hope you will be able to find your way. I hope you will be able to do good in this world. And I hope that somehow, you will find happiness._

_You are my son Loki. That you should not doubt. You are Friggas son. Her love, was never just for show, she loved you and Thor more than anything else in the world. And would do any thing to keep you safe and see you flourish._

  
_Thor will be alone now. He is going to need you. Much more than you will be needing him. While you easily will be able to strive alone, he will not, he will need people around him._   
_And then of course, you are undoubtedly the smart one out of you two, always were._

_  
You are probably wondering right now, if I knew all of this, then why did I still pick Thor? The answer probably wont please you, but for ones let me be honest. It is because he isn't like you and I. Perhaps he can find that way I could not. Perhaps with your help._

_I do not know what comes next, what comes after I leave this realm for good. My vision stops at the time of my death. The future is indeed now, your choosing.  
_

_You might not believe these words, at least not yet. But I hope some day you will._

_I love you my Son._

_From now on, your life is no longer to be in anyone's shadow. Your life is your own. No one else's. Birth right matters not, be free. My son.  
_

 

 

Loki closed his eyes… He hated this, hated that tears were forming in his eyes, that his throat had tied itself together in a knot.

Then suddenly he realized, he was all alone out here! Not a single soul could see him. It was ideal, and he allowed himself to let go, letting the tears fall down his face as his Asgardian self melted away to reveal the blue frost giant.

It felt so pointless… Why now, first after all these things had to happen.

The answer though was painstakingly clear. Exactly because it was after all those things had happened.

Odin knew him to well… He would not have believed this letter if he had found it sooner. If Odin had told him the same thing in person when he was alive… Loki would not have believed a single word of it.

Now though, it was different. "Damn you." Loki whispered, cursing Odins ability to make him feel so weak even now, he though knew it was a damn you with no heart in it at all, he didn't mean it. Then he closed his eyes.

"Father." he spoke in a quiet tone. "I am sorry to, for all the pain I caused you." he stated. "You were not exactly the best father in the world but… You indeed raised me as your own. You gave me all the chances to make something of myself. Allowed me to study the ancient magic of Asgard, learn all of its secrets, secrets no outsider would ever be allowed to even glance at. Yet without even a question you allowed me to spend all the time I desired alone with those secrets. That's how much you trusted me, isn't that so?" he asked up in the air. "Everything you gave Thor… Well, you gave me as well." he finally admitted. "You treated us the same."

Though then he sighed as he glanced down, his red eyes looking at the waves. "I know why you lied to me… At first, I thought it was because you were ashamed of me. Ashamed of what I truly am... But I came to realize, you did it because you desired to protect me. Lies though are fickle things, I should know.. I am a master of them." he smirked then his smile faded. "If you are not careful they are going to course far more bad than good, even if the first intention was indeed good. Because... No matter what you say or do, no matter how hard you try. A lie will still be a lie, you cannot turn a lie into truth. Well I suppose you know that already, I mean." he halted. "I am a frost giant... I was abandoned minutes after my birth. Because I was considered to small and weak. This will never not be true. How-ever, that truth doesn't negate the other truth, that I am also your son." he smirked. "Yeah, I admit it. There you go. I am thankful, for all you done for me. Don't worry, I have no desire to become you either." he stated.

Loki smirked, a bit morbidly amused. "No offense, but the mess you left behind." he shook his head. "No thanks." he stated. "I do suppose though, that when all is said and done… Even when I was angry. Furious with you. I still loved you." he admitted. "Admired you even. I guess that's why, that I didn't want to kill you, only teach you a lesson. Heh, ended up with the killing regardless. Sorry about that." he took in a deep breath then looked up. "Say hello to mother for me will you?" he asked. "You can tell her, she was my favorite parent." he stated. "And yes! She _was_ my mother! Tell her I'm sorry for the pain I caused her, and tell her thank you. For everything. Please deliver the message!" he demanded. Then gently he folded together the letter as he stepped towards the cliff, and then he let go. Allowing the wind to take the letter, and as it floated up, Loki saw it vanish into magic particles.

Wondering Loki looked at the particles, as they were gone, he suddenly realized… He wasn't crying anymore. His heart still felt heavy, but the knot in his throat was gone.

He slipped a hand through his hair and as he did, he slipped back his Asgardian looks. He straightened out his coat and cleared his throat.

"Well then… Time to move on." and Loki turned around, to walk back towards the village. Though as he walked, suddenly a tiny smile was playing on his lips. He didn't know why really, he just knew. It felt strangely good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, I just want to say thank you for all the reads and kudos! Wow, that's a bit insane. Especially because.... I really have no idea what I am doing with this, I am honestly just goofing around.  
> And yet I can't stop, I am having to much fun. 
> 
> That's also why I want to ask, if you people have any idea where to take this, if I were to give it an actual plot.... Yeah this has no plot. But, I kind of want to continue, see where it goes. Please give me your thoughts, and I hope you'll enjoy.

"You wished to see me?" Valkyrie asked as she walked towards Loki whom was standing one his favorite spot with his arms crossed, it was a spot where he could have a look at basically everything that was going on in the village and at the docks. Valkyrie couldn't help but be a bit reminded of a raven up on its perch having a good look down.

To Lokis great credit though, he had also taken a very real interest in what the Asgardians were doing, he had asked about their fishing and how they were trading goods, he had listened to any Asgardian coming to him with concerns, and addressed those he could, he set himself well into their arrangements with the humans, and had even tried his hand at casting out a net and pulling it back himself. He was doing everything a good king in this situation would do. He was looking out for his people on the same trying as doing the best to figure out what they were going through. He was acting like a true leader, a true king. And the more time Valkyrie spend with this arrangement, the more at ease she felt.

She was basically acting as Lokis second in command, and people whom did not dare go to Loki would go to her, so she could go to Loki and they would figure it out together.

It really helped that Loki was sharper than the finest ice blade, it was actually a load of Valkyries shoulder in many ways, and the way to progress instead of just merely sustaining themselves was slowly but surely being paved.

It was though extremely rare for Loki to call upon Valkyrie directly, so she couldn't help but be curious what this was about.

Loki nodded slowly. "I have…. A rather great issue to discuss."

"Oh?" Valkyrie asked.

Loki sighed as he turned to her. "Asgard and the Asgardians are viewed as the enemy among many races out there." he stated. "I do believe for the last five years, you've been safe because _all_ worlds lost half of their population and had to concentrate on their own survival and situation. Now how-ever, that has been resolved. And many races who has spend millennia waiting for an opportunity to take revenge upon Asgard are out there."

"Isn't that a little bit paranoid?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know, is it?" Loki asked. "You cannot deny, there are _thousands_ of years worth of resentment out there, and we are merely a handful here. A very badly hidden handful of Asgardians. For some races that will be punishment enough, for others only the total destruction will be enough."

Valkyrie sighed but then she nodded. "You are correct. What do you wish to do?" she asked.

"I am still only considering this place a temporary stop, so I wont go to extremes. But there are some basic securities." Loki informed. "I… planted some corner stones around the village. With them, we should be able to raise a shield, an impenetrable shield on a moments notice, and it should be able to hold for months, long enough to call for help among our allies on earth. Well, _your_ allies." he corrected himself.

"Heh yeah, they probably still see you as the villain, and well, can't really blame them can you?" Valkyrie asked. "A shield seems like a good idea though. You already seem to have figured it out." Valkyrie commented crossing her arms. "So what's the problem."

Loki sighed. "The corner stones needs to be powered up." he informed. "To do that we need a great magical source to draw on."

Valkyrie looked up at him. "Should we contact Stephen Strange?" she asked.

"I would rather we owe the humans as few favors as possible." Loki stated. "Beside I doubt he has any source great enough."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Valkyrie asked.

Loki sighed. "We do have an amazing source of magic power right here." he admitted.

"Oh?" Valkyrie asked. "What is it?"

Loki exhaled, he really didn't look like he wanted to say it, it clearly annoyed him. "Me." he informed. "I am a massive source of magic."

Valkyrie looked up.

"How-ever… To let the corner stones draw on my magic, I have to expose myself. I have to.. Ahem, I shall be utterly and completely vulnerable." Loki informed. "Unaware of the world around me, unable to wake until it is complete."

"Oh." Valkyrie blinked. "You will have to go into Odin sleep!"

"NO!" Loki exclaimed loudly then halted. "Yes." he then admitted making Valkyrie smirk. "How-ever, as the area these stones covers is so much smaller, and the corner stones themselves much smaller so they cannot maintain much magic, it should only be for a few days." he muttered looking away.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Valkyrie asked.

Loki groaned. "Do you understand what I am saying?" he asked. "I'll be utterly and completely vulnerable and defenseless! Lost to the world."

"It's all right, I'll protect you." Valkyrie smiled amused. "I'll stand over your body night and day your highness." she winked clearly teasing.

"That's not helping." Loki muttered.

"Aw, you're really that scared?" Valkyrie asked.

"I do not like being defenseless!" Loki proclaimed. "Especially not on a hostile planet where _anything_ could happen at any time." he groaned rubbing his eyes. "I can't even hide either, I need to be in the center of the corner stones I placed, to reach all of them at equal length."

"Loki, the reason why you are even bringing it up is because you already know it is the right thing to do." Valkyrie then spoke, now more seriously. "You are right, we don't know which kind of creatures out there decides to act out on their grudge. This barrier could be the one thing saving everyone. And making sure it is ready wont cost us anything. Look, I swear to you. I wont let anything happen to your body as you sleep, Asgard _needs_ you. You have no idea what a difference these last few months has done! You've given everyone a path forward, you given them back their pride and hope for the future. We _need_ you."

Loki turned to Valkyrie then slowly he nodded. "Okay." he breathed. "Urgh, I really don't want to do this."

"It is the burden and duty of a king to do the things he doesn't want to, for the sake of the people." Valkyrie smirked amused.

Loki grumbled annoyed.

All Valkyrie could do though was to smirk, one thing she had learned about Loki was that he was exceptionally stubborn. He had decided he wanted to proof himself worthy of this spot, and be dammed if he would, seemingly no matter the cost.

It was a feature of his that could easily become dangerous, but right now it was indeed to their own benefit. Valkyrie really wasn't to worried.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, the center of where Loki had placed the stones, there already was a house where a middle aged looking woman lived with her surviving son.

She was beyond shocked when Loki himself came with Valkyrie to explain the situation, the poor woman seemed to be shaking all over her body but then finally stammered what an honor it would be to lend Loki their house.

It was a struggle, but finally Loki managed to assure them they would find another house for them to be in for the few days, and they accepted, clearly happy they wouldn't actually have to be in the house while Loki went into Odin sleep… Or Loki Sleep as Valkyrie jokingly would call it, always earning Lokis sour mumbled. He didn't know what name was worse, only that he didn't like either of them. He had no desire to be Odin, and yet… Here he were.

Finally Loki laid himself down on the floor on his back, the place where he felt the most in the centure.

"You want me to move the bed in here?" Valkyrie offered.

"No." Loki murmured.

"Wont you get sore laying like that?" Valkyrie asked.

"It is best I am laying on the ground so I am closer to the stones, elevating me would only remove me further from them." he muttered. "And yes, I probably will be sore all over." he added in a annoyed tone.

"So, now you just go to sleep right?" Valkyrie asked.

"How sharp you are." Loki replied in a sarcastic snort.

"Go on then." Valkyrie invited. "I'll look over you little baby."

Loki glared at Valkyrie, didn't look to intimidating as he was laying on the floor. Then he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, and then he laid still.

Valkyrie was quiet as she looked down. "Loki?" she asked.

" _What?"_ Lokis eyes snapped open.

"Oh! You weren't a sleep yet?" Valkyrie asked.

"Give me a minute, shesh." Loki snorted. "And this time, try to be quiet." he asked as he closed his eyes again and took a breath.

This time Valkyrie did keep quiet, there was silence, Loki just laid there, his chest slowly moving up and down then suddenly, Valkyrie felt a chill and she blinked. "huh?" she asked, she looked down at Loki and saw, the color of his skin almost melting away to reveal the truth blue she had seen before, from his body lines of ice started to spread on the floor and Valkyrie blinked. "Loki… Is this supposed to happen?" she asked realizing mist was escaping her mouth as her skin was getting goosebumps from he cold. "LOKI!"

Loki wasn't replying.

Then Valkyrie suddenly realized… What Loki had said, he was going to completely and utterly expose himself. And well that meant, of course, reverting to his true form, he had no control anymore.

And as it happened, frost giants were incredible cold, they could turn things to ice by a mere touch, and now this cold magic was flowing directly from his body which explained the ice slowly spreading.

So Loki was going to find himself in a block of ice when he woke up, probably not something he had anticipated.

Valkyrie sighed. "I hope you have a peaceful sleep." she bowed her head. "Your highness." and she hurried for the door grabbing the handle, that was already icy cold, she managed to push the door open, thankfully it hadn't frozen shut yet, though it probably would seen and she closed it only to turn around and face several Asgardians looking at her.

Valkyrie smiled a bit awkward. "Prince Loki has now entered Loki sleep to power a new barrier for Asgard." she informed. "Everything is fine, in a few days the barrier should work and Prince Loki should be back." she informed.

People looked at her and then behind her, Valkyrie turned around to see the rim frost starting to cover the house. Then she turned back. "Erhm… Just stay away from there until he wakes up." she asked. "I think, a frost giant entering Odin sleep has a few consequences we didn't consider."

There was an awkward silence, then suddenly something soft fell from the sky and down on Valkyries nose, white but turned to water as it hit her warm skin, Valkyrie looked up…. Snow… Snow in July. Oh boy, this probably would give them some unwanted attention, then she turned back. "Well, it will only be for a few days." she assured.

"Can't we wake him?" A woman asked. "Then he can figure how to do it without… This."

Valkyrie swallowed. "No, you all know how this works. Ones you enter Odin sleep… Or Loki sleep. Nothing in the universe will be able to wake him until the task is complete. Look, I am confident he didn't intend this." she stated. "We discussed this over and over, it occurred to neither of us that his could happen." and that was kind of it, nothing more to say.  
  
It had been risky from the start, that this would happen when a frost giant opened himself up to Odin sleep... probably shouldn't have been that surprising in retrospect. Retrospect was no good though, now they just had to deal with it.

 

* * *

 

It really did promise to become an odd couple of days, the next morning the entire village was covered in a thick blanket of snow, how-ever the moment you walked outside of it, beyond the corner stones Valkyrie guessed, it was all normal.

The children were delighted, they loved it as they got to run around and build snowmen in the middle of summer, the parents though looked worried.

"It will only be for a few days!" Valkyrie assured. "And it will be well worth it! The shield will be impenetrable, just like the one back at Asgard!"

"It… it wasn't though." A man pointed out. "In just a few years, both frost giants and dark elves found a way inside."

Valkyrie blinked as she looked at him. "What?" she asked, then she turned around and everyone else nodded. "well, erhm, since this shield will be smaller and… I am sure Loki knows what he is doing." she finally stated.

Just in time for another person to approach her. "Lady Valkyrie, the food units we are building." he refereed to units that were a mix of magic and technology designed to be portable so they could take them with them on a space ship, so they could produce food even on a space ship, and continue doing so at another planet entirely. "There's an issue, if you could look at."

"Why are you asking me that?" Valkyrie asked. "That's Lokis project, I have no idea how it even works." then she halted and she realized. "Right… He's a sleep. Well, I'm sorry you just have to wait until Loki sleep is over. Until then you can… shovel snow, I suppose." she excused herself.

And as the day went on Valkyrie couldn't help but marvel, but also be really annoyed, Loki had only been there for a few months and already he was indispensable.

It was good, because it truly showed how hard he worked, also a little frightening because Valkyrie didn't really want to think about what would happen without him. It had only been two days and everything already seemed a mess, the thick blanket of snow and all the ice certainly wasn't helping.

Then suddenly Valkyrie got another piece of mess to add to the pile as a round portal opened and out stopped Stephen Strange himself with his trusty right hand man, Wong.

Valkyrie… Didn't really want to deal with this right now, she was up to her neck already, but she had to turn to them.

Strange was looking around, his eyes slightly narrowed and then he turned to Valkyrie.

"Hello Doctor." Valkyrie greeted him. "How may I help you?" she asked.

Stephen strange frowned as he crossed his arms. "It is my job to observe all magical disturbances happening on this earth, this one is massive. I was wondering what it was, but was convinced to give it some time. Now I am here." he looked around. "What is this?"

"Well… It's… erhm." Valkyrie halted, how was she supposed to explain. Lokis role here was a secret to anyone but the Asgardians.

"It's very cold magic." Wong commented. "But it is directed, flowing towards." he started to walk.

"Hey wait a minute!" Valkyrie shouted but found herself having no choice but following the wizards until they reached one of the corner stones Loki had placed, which true enough, was glowing from the runes carved into it, clearly absorbing magic.

"What's this?" Strange asked pointing at it.

"It's… A corner stone." Valkyrie informed.

"What does it do?" Strange then asked.

"It creates a barrier." Valkyrie informed. "We had one very similar in Asgard, but at a much larger scale. To protect us from enemies."

"And you find this necessary?" Strange asked turning to her. "Is earth hostile to you?"

"No not earth." Valkyrie shook her head. "It is… people from up there which could be a problem." she pointed upwards. "And you know, with Thor gone, we are just taking precautions."

"What she says seems to be true." Wong nodded. "I do believe this will indeed form a barrier when triggered."

"See." Valkyrie gestured.

"What's the power source?" Strange asked as he stood up. "Clearly it is placed in the center, that is an absurd amount of magic to store away."

"That is none of your business." Valkyrie stated. "The source is a property of Asgard. Brought from Asgard itself, and is now one of our greatest protections remaining."

"I must insist that I inspect it." Strange then said. "You brought this source of magic power to earth, it is nearly throwing the magic balance of the entire planet, clearly you can't even control it, I assume all of this is unintentional." he gestured at the snow around it.

"We can control it!" Valkyrie insisted. "Just… Not right now. But when it is finished powering the corner stones we'll be right as rain."

"Really?" Strange didn't look convinced.

"Really." Valkyrie nodded. "I swear, three days and everything will be back to normal!"

Strange looked at it. "Still I must insist of an inspection, even if it can only be after that, I understand you don't want anyone messing with the spell. How-ever, this immense power is still on earth. It may be to dangerous, in which case I will insist to hold unto it until you finally leave the planet."

Valkyrie groaned. "You can't just.."

"Why?" Strange asked.

"Because what you are looking for is not an object, it is a person!" Valkyrie finally admitted. "A person whom has gone into a deep state of sleep to open himself up to… The magic waves of the universe or I don't know. Basically this person is the power source!" she stated. "Also this person is an Asgardian, whom I am sworn to protect. You see the issue here? Doctor Strange?" she asked. "I am _not_ about to hand over an Asgardian citizen!"

"Oh." Strange realized. "Yes that changes things quite a bit." he admitted. "Then at least, when he wakes I should like to speak with this person."

Valkyrie paled. "Speak?" she asked.

"Is that a problem?" Strange asked.

"No." Valkyrie smiled weakly. "Of course not, speaking should be fine."

"How long should this take again?" Strange asked.

"A couple of days, give or take." Valkyrie informed.

"And you are sure about this?" Strange asked. "This massive output is affecting many other things, like a chain reaction."

To be honest, Valkyrie wasn't sure at all, but she wasn't going to show him that, she had to have absolute confidence in the prince so she crossed her arms. "Indeed. I am sure!" she stated. "A few days, then come see for yourself."

Strange narrowed his eyes. "Five days, and it starts to become dangerous, I will be back by then." he stated then turned to Wong. "That's right, right?" he asked. "Five days is good."

"Yes it's good." Wong nodded making Valkyrie realize that Stephen Strange perhaps wasn't as high ranking as she thought he was, finally though the two wizards left and Valkyrie sighed deeply.

 

* * *

 

One day after, three days after Loki entered sleep, no sign of him… Nor the next, or the next. Four days after Stephen Strange had come and six days since Loki had entered to sleep, Valkyrie was honestly starting to get antsy. She was not alone as the Asgardians would keep stealing glances at the frozen over house.

All Valkyrie could really do was standing guard at the door, her original duty as a guardsman of the royal family. Though hardly neccesary as she doubted anyone here could actually break through the ice to get to Loki.

Ironically the prince whom had been so afraid that he was going to be unprotected had become very protected by his own magic.

Valkyrie hung his head, well aware of the group of Asgardians standing just a bit away…. Come on Loki! Time to wake up! Geesh!

Then suddenly thumping sounded from the other side of the door, Valkyrie turned and so did all the Asgardians as suddenly, the door was kicked open, by one Prince of Asgard.

Wide-eyed Valkyrie looked at the disheveled prince, for a moment confused, wondering why his hair was white, then realized it wasn't, it was just covered in rim frost… Oh, that's why seemingly all frost giants had white hair but Loki didn't. No, apparently frost giants could have any hair color as far as they knew, it just couldn't be seen because it would always be covered in rim frost.

Rest of him looked normal, Asgardian, though a little groggy as he gasped for breath.

"Prince Loki." Valkyrie breathed.

"Don't!" Loki held up a hand then he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "I should have seen this coming. Stupid." he banged his head then glanced around at the snow and he groaned.

"It will go away now though right?" A woman asked. Clearly hinting at the snow.

"Yes, it ought to melt by itself now." Loki sighed deeply. "My… apologies." he asked as the rim frost around him was already dripping off him as water, revealing his raven back hair… and making him soaking wet.

"What about the barrier?" The man asked. "Did it work? I don't see it!"

Loki looked up. "The barrier in Asgard wasted an immense amount of energy by being raised at all times. This new one, I'll raise it when we are _actually_ under attack." he stated. "All though, I suppose it can't hurt with a test drive." he smirked.

Valkyrie looked at him, Loki though seemed like his mood had been turned, his eyes glimmering as he lifted a hand, and then he made a snap.

And suddenly, a well known golden barrier raised from the ground, spanded upwards until it finally formed a sphere.

Everyone gasped and then there were cheers.

Loki grinned, clearly pleased with himself, even offering them a little bow. "Now, let's not waste anymore energy. Apparently powering that thing up requires me starting a mini winter." he rolled his eyes as he snapped his finger again and the barrier dispersed. "Let's not do this again while being on this planet." he sighed deeply.

"Oh yeah, about that." Valkyrie hesitated.

"Who came?" Loki asked in a tired voice.

"Stephen Strange." Valkyrie admitted. "He said the magic energy here was tampering with the balance or something, something about other magical energies or… I told him he couldn't see the user, that he had entered that sleep. He demanded to meet with the user ones he woke up."

Loki groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"He can probably sense that you woken up." Valkyrie admitted.

"Of course he can, the magic coming from me is far greater than anything on earth. For even a second rate sorcerer it should be obvious." Loki sighed. "You did not tell him of my true identity did you?"

"Of course not." Valkyrie huffedd. "He might be suspicious though." she commented.

"Of course:" Loki rolled his eyes. "So what do we need to give the party trick wizard?" he asked as he turned into a man with red hair and red bear.

"That looks more warrior than sorcerer." Valkyrie informed.

The red haired man turned into a slender mature woman with long brown hair.

"Looks very much like a sorceress, but he does know the person behind it is male." Valkyrie informed and the image changed again, looking like a male version of the woman.

"that's to similar to yourself." Valkyrie informed.

"You sure know how to complain." Loki commented, which was weird as even his voice was different, then he turned into an older man with long snow white hair and bright blue eyes.

"oh that one is good!" Valkyrie stated. "Go with that one."

Loki smirked, though suddenly he blinked back to his own self, he frowned annoyed, going back to the old man but then went back to himself again as he shook his head.

"Are you… Okay?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well, I allowed myself to be drained from magic." Loki groaned. "I just need… a bit of sustenance." he informed trying again at the transformation but failed again. Though he didn't actually turn back to his frost giant self, just his asgardian self. "And some rest." he took a few steps, staggering then Valkyrie grabbed his arm to support him.

"It's okay your highness, it is as you just said." Valkyrie stated. "You were allowing yourself to be drained. And we are grateful." she smiled lightly. "Come on, get some rest." she lead him towards his own house. "Heh, to think that what you need from recovering from sleep is more sleep."

Loki smirked grimly. "At least I will be in control this time."

Valkyrie hesitated. "How was it?" she asked. "Lokis sleep."

Loki blinked, then he turned to Valkyrie. "It was… odd." he commented. "It didn't feel like sleeping, there were no dreams nor sense of self. Only darkness… Nothing. I was gone. Really gone."

"That doesn't sound very comfortable." Valkyrie shivered slightly. "Do you even know how many days you were out?" she asked.

"No. Two or three right?" Loki asked.

"Try again, six." Valkyrie informed and Loki gritted. "Get some rest, you've been in high demand since your absence. You need to be ready to serve."

Loki nodded. "I see."


	10. Chapter 10

The irony was not lost on Loki, he had finally achieved the status he had always desired. And yet he had to hide around like a snake in the grass.

Here he was… facing Stephen Strange… again. And he wasn't wearing his own face… Again. Instead it was the appearance of the old man Valkyrie seemed to have favored, with long snow white hair and beard, as well bright blue eyes, he was wearing a midnight blue coat that seemed like a mix between Midgardian and Asgardian fashion, he knew he made quite the figure, he had made sure of it.

Stephen Stranges blue eyes were looking puzzled at him. "I don't believe we met the last time I was here."

"I don't like interacting with more people than I have to." Loki replied, his voice sounding old and frail like his appearance. "So please make this short." she asked.

Strange looked at him then cleared his throat. "Right." he nodded. "You had entered some kind of sleep correct? To power up those corner stones so they can make a barrier. This sleep though set off a winter, I presume this wasn't intentional."

"No." Loki replied. "Normally that kind of act would be reserved for Odin alone, but he is dead now, I just happened to be the only other alternative still alive."

"Ah, I see." Strange commented. "I will have to ask you not to do that again as long as you are on earth."

"Believe me son, I didn't intend to." Loki smirked.

Strange glanced up at him, clearly annoyed.

"You are but a child in my eyes, sorcerer, visit me again in a thousand years perhaps then we can talk like equals." Loki asked, slightly amused. "Ah I see it in your eyes, you gained but a glimpse of all the dimensions out there. The place where time and space no longer exists, fascinating."

Strange halted, clearly he didn't want to, but the curiousity was lightning up in his eyes. "You know of those places?" he asked.

Loki snorted. "Of course I do." he stated. "Not just that, I've been there. To the emptiness between realms, a place where time doesn't exist. And as such, my stay there can both be described as lasting an infinity and seconds."

Stephen nodded. "I both died there… countless of times, but also I didn't die at all."

Loki lifted his head, really? Now this… This was actually interesting. "A mortal went through that and didn't go insane?" he had to ask.

"you seem surprised." Strange commented.

"No mortal man should be able to go to that realm without loosing his sanity." Loki informed.

"Perhaps we humans are made of harder stuff than you realize." Strange then commented. "Mr. Tjalfir." he addressed Loki by the name he had been given. "If that is your name."

Lokis eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"Because I was here, a few months ago, combing the entire area for everyone with magic talent. Talked to all I found, I remember all their faces, you weren't among them."

Loki smirked. "I apologies, I forgot what faces I were using at the time, sometimes it all blends together." he commented. "I suppose there is no need for this anymore." he commented letting the old man fade away to reveal his true Asgardian self.

Stranges eyes narrowed. "Loki." he breathed, then his eyes narrowed. "I did have a suspicion." he admitted grimly.

"Hello. Mr Party magician." Loki nodded at him. Then suddenly, their room started to change, it looked like mirrors, fractured glass around them and Loki glanced around. "Oh, a pocket mirror dimension! How clever you are." he smirked. "Don't worry though, I have no desire to fight you." he commented. "Let me get rid of this for you." he asked as he reached out a hand, and suddenly all the glass around them seemed to shatter leaving them back where they came from.

Strange's eyes widened. "You… You broke it." he gasped. "So easily."

"I am a god, Doctor Strange." Loki replied calmly. "And not just a god, a god of illusion. Trying to trap me in a world made of mirrors wont get you far." he stated. "Aside from that, your potential is impressive I admit it, but you are clearly untrained. As I said to you earlier, lets speak in another thousand years, then perhaps I shall consider you a worthy equal. Perhaps." he added.

Strange was quiet, he was sitting still.

"Good, you realize you are out matched." Loki smirked as he leaned his head in his hand. "You could try to put me back in that dimension where you let me fall earlier, but we both know that wont actually hold me indefinitely."

Stranges eyes narrowed. "I met people that outmatched me before." he stated. "How-ever, that only meant I had to act smarter."

"Use trickery." Loki commented amused. "I whole heartedly invite you to try that on me, I invite the challenge." he smirked, intrigue genuinely shining in his eyes. "A battle between trickster sorceress, it does sound very amusing does it not? Everyone else always relies on brute strength and force, it does get rather tiresome doesn't it?" he asked. "How-ever, I must insist to leave my people out of it."

" _Your_ people?" Strange asked.

"yes, _my_ people." Loki informed firmly as he sat back. "I am the Prince of Asgard. And my brother Thor, left me with the responsibility while he went to space to find us a new home."

"Did he now?" Strange asked.

"He did, you can ask anyone here." Loki gestured. "He informed them all personally, grand speech as well."

"Why would he do that?" Strange asked.

"Because, I am indeed a Prince of Asgard." Loki informed. "It is true, I care not for humans. I have already lived for over a thousand years, in my eyes you humans are like insects, you live and die so quick, it flashes before my eyes. The rate in which your world changes, your cities flourishes and decays. There is no reason for me to grow an attachment because it will all wither away before my eyes at such a fast rate. I've observed civilizations rise and fall, Doctor Strange, it passes by so quick. Asgardians though, they stay around, they build wonders that reaches all other realms, with them a moment in time can stretch into eternity. I shall do anything to protect them."

Strange looked away.

"Heh, what's on your mind?" Loki asked, amused that suddenly Strange couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I hate that you remind me of someone." Strange admitted. "Then I suppose it makes sense, she's the only one on this earth who would be as powerful as you."

Loki frowned, clearly not happy about hearing that.

"Don't worry, she has died." Strange chuckled amused. "After a few thousand years of being alive. A shame you couldn't meet her, she would be sure to put you in your place."

Loki snorted.

Strange smirked, then he looked up. "I will concede that for the months you have been here, you have caused no trouble, as far as I know. If you continue like this, I wont bother you any further." he promised. "How-ever."

"Yes-yes, if I cause any trouble." Loki rolled his eyes. "Rest assured, I have no such desire. I created the barrier so my people could be protected, that's it. And it is my hope that Thor will return soon so we can begin to pack up."

Strange nodded, it was pretty clear, neither one wanted to admit it, but they were intrigued by each other. Both asking themselves questions about the other mans abilities and limits. Loki was a bit more blatant about it, his green eyes scanning Strange, Strange though tried not to look, instead he had his attention on his hands.

Then Loki blinked. "You have harnessed the power of a infinity stone." he gaped. "How?! A mere mortal?"

Strange looked up. "The time stone, yes. I did." he stated.

"It should have obliterated you." Loki pointed out.

"I was chosen by it." Strange informed.

Loki frowned. "Why would it.." he shook his head. "It matters not, the infinity stones are no more." still though his eyes were curiously looking at Strange. "Time magic, you controlled time itself." he closed his eyes. "And, it is still at your core, I see, you were compatible. Fascinating." he looked up. "Time itself."

Strange couldn't help but straighten himself up looking proud. "Some thing not even you can do I assume."

"Neither can you without the stone, well, it will be at a much more limited rate. And you will have to work much harder to achieve it." Loki commented amused and Stranges face fell. "Still… If you learn how to control time, without the use of a stone." he breathed. "Come to me in another thousand years, the doors will be open." he invited. "I should like to see for myself."

Strange smirked amused. "I'll think about it." He said neglecting to say he probably wasn't going to live that long, he had no plans of making any deals with Dormammu for a thousand year old life. Beside, he had a sinking feeling that even now Loki wasn't looking at him as a potential equal at all, but a very curious and unique specimen.

Worst of all, it seemed entirely appropriate, if Loki smashing his mirror dimension as if it was nothing proved anything, it was that Strange was no match for the god of mischief.

"I shall keep my eye on you." Strange stated.

"Oh I am sure you will." Lokis eyes glistening in amusement. "I shall return the favor party wizard."

Strange sighed. "Master of the mystic arts." he informed. "And a Doctor. Please address me by one of those two."

"Tell me something, are you an actual Doctor or just one of those adding that title because they think it sounds impressive?" Loki asked clearly amused.

Strange groaned. "I am a neurosurgeon!" he informed. "For your information."

Loki chuckled amused and Strange rolled his eyes as he finally stood up and started to make his portal.

"That's a neat little trick wizard, I should try that some day." Loki looked at the portal. "How distant can you make the other portal? Are you still confined to earth?" he asked as if he was only mildly interested.

Strange didn't even grace Loki with an answer as he stepped through and closed the portal behind him.

 

* * *

 

Only a few minutes after was Valkyrie blinking as she saw what looked like odd green sparks, they looked a bit like the portals the sorceress of the planet used, but again was green. She walked to the other side of the building and saw Loki himself making a portal, looking like he had a lot of fun with it to. "Oh this is convenient, this way an unlimited number of people or items can just go through." he pointed out. "Even bypass the barrier."

"Did you just teach yourself that?" Valkyrie asked.

Loki nodded. "It's a neat little trick." he informed closing the portal. "To bad it is very limited, confined to this realm. Well for now, there is room for improvement."

Valkyrie blinked. "I am… Pretty glad you're on our side." she had to admit.

"You should be." Loki smirked. "By the way, do you know what a neurosurgeon is?" he asked.

Valkyrie shrugged. "No idea. Why?"

Loki shrugged. "It's not important. It just annoys me when people give themselves titles they don't deserve." he rolled his eyes. "Doctor." he shook his head "Indeed." he commented, clearly not buying it.


	11. Chapter 11

A year had passed, a year in relative peace where indeed, progress had been made. The big spaceship had been expanded, units that could produce food and water even in space installed.

Defenses that were a mix of magic and technology prided the ship, it would be able to fly for a couple of hundred years and sustain all Asgardians onboard for so long, hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Still no sign from Thor, but that wasn't that surprising, as Loki had pointed, it probably wouldn't be that easy to find a planet to suite their needs, most would indeed be at least colonized. And they needed one in safety as well, one that wouldn't be discovered by others before they had managed to rebuild their defenses there.

Still they made the parts they could make ready on earth, Loki started to personally teach the children the spells and secrets of Asgard.

Barely any books had made it their way to earth, so Lokis mind truly was their greatest source of this ancient history.

Valkyrie couldn't help but be amused as she observed Loki, standing out there in the open lecturing the children and young, he actually seemed to enjoy it, a lot. Getting to share his passions, perhaps it wasn't that odd. Heck, even adults would stop to have a listen, those whom could spare a moment from their work.

Then though he silenced and looked up, his eyes growing wary. "Something is approaching." he breathed.

Valkyrie perked up.

"Something destructive… Great rage." Loki breathed then his eyes widened. "Oh…. no."

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"She's all yours Valkyrie." Loki invited as he turned around.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Valkyrie shouted.

"I'm not telling you that!" Loki proclaimed and he was gone.

Valkyrie blinked, what in the… If it was something actually dangerous he wouldn't just leave the Asgardians to fend for themselves, so what… Valkyrie turned around and suddenly realized, Asgardians were heading in one direction, they didn't seem distressed though they seemed eager.

Valkyrie ran forward and suddenly saw all the Asgardians gathering around the newcomer, a tall and very strong looking woman with long dark hair, the strength almost radiated from her tall well trimmed body.

"LADY SIF!" Asgardians greeted the woman. "You're alive!"

The woman looked at them. "You're here!" she gasped, tears in her eyes. "Asgardians!" then she halted as she looked around. "Please do not tell me this is all that remains."

"Lady Sif. I'm sorry but it is so." A man bowed his head. "Everyone else is dead."

"No." Sif gasped, her eyes wet. "Curse that Loki! If he had not banished me from our realm!"

That made everyone go quiet and lady Sif looked around. "What is the matter?" she asked. "Speak."

"Erhm, excuse me. Coming through." Valkyrie pushed herself forward until she was in front of the proud warrior. "Greetings, my lady." she held a hand over her chest.

Lady Sif blinked. "Who are thou?" she asked.

"My name is Brunhilda, though now they call me Valkyrie as I am the last one who remains of my sisters I carry their name with me." Valkyrie informed. "And thou is?" she asked.

Sif blinked. "Valkyrie?" she asked. "But I thought _all_ had been slain."

"I was cast to another realm, a realm existing outside of regular time, so I was trapped." Valkyrie informed. "Thor, king of Asgard, found and brought me back. And has now left the protection of the Asgardians in my hands while he is away."

Sif looked. "Thor is now king?" she asked. "I see… I think. Everything is so confusing."

"Please." Valkyrie asked. "What happened?"

Sif looked up. "My name is Lady Sif, I am the goddess of war!" she informed. "Loki the trickster, tricked everyone as he took Odin away and took his place, wearing Odins face as his guise! I though saw through his deception and confronted him as such, How-ever Loki had seen my attack coming and banished me henceforth to another realm." she informed. "I was trapped in that realm for about a year, when suddenly something strange happened… I found myself vanishing." she informed. "Then I came back and five years had passed! Finally I managed to get away from that realm, I arrived at Asgard but it was in ruins! And no living asgardian were in sight!" she informed. "All was dead. I did not know where to turn, I only went to earth on a hunch as it was always Thors favorite world, he has friends on earth, I thought if he was alive then maybe some on earth could lead me to him. Then as I came, I heard of new Asgard, and here I am."

"Ah, I see." Valkyrie nodded. "You… have a lot of catching up to do then." she commented. "Tell me one thing though… How mad are you at Loki?"

"I shall slay that turn coat trickster!" Sif proclaimed her hand already ready on the sword, ready to pull it in a instant.

"Uh, yeah. We may have a problem with that." Valkyrie admitted.

"Are thou hiding him from me?" Sif asked. "Give him to me! Because of him I was gone in Asgards hour of need! I wasn't where I was needed. He shall feel my pain upon his own body!"

"Erhm, Listen. Lady Sif, can I call you Sif?" Valkyrie asked only to make Sif narrow her eyes at her. "Sif… Well, you see. As you can see, we the last of Asgard is at quite a predicament, so we can no longer effort to be picky. If you know what I mean."

Sifs eyes remained narrow. Her face though, somehow became even more stern.

"We need him alive." Valkyrie then finally admitted. "Also Thor left Loki a lot of responsibilities, Thor will not be happy if he return only to see Loki gone."

"That is… Thors orders?" Sif asked.

"Yes." Valkyrie nodded. "And he is king! So his words is our law. Look, all I am saying is… What-ever you are going to do with him. There mustn't be any permanent harm involved. Okay?" she asked.

 _"WHAT?!"_ A voice sounded from the crowd and Valkyrie turned to a stranger man, though it was clear who he was.

Sif as well put two and two together. "Loki." she spoke in a threatening tone and Loki turned back to his true self smiling nervously.

"Greetings…. Lady Sif." Loki smiled awkwardly. "It has... been a while hasn't it?" he asked.

Sif seethed. "You took Odin away and took upon his likeness to take his place!"

"Lady Sif, that happened yesteryear! It is old news as they say here on Midgard." Loki groaned.

"Where is Odin now?" Lady Sif asked.

"Well you see… I… used the same trick he had used on Thor and stripped him of his powers then placed him on earth." Loki commented. "It… It was only meant to be but a harmless prank."

"Earth? Then he should be here?" Sif asked.

"Well, you see… Stripping him of his powers. Unlike Thor he was quite old. It… Erh, it kind of." Loki halted.

"Speak trickster!" Sif demanded.

"Well it sort of killed him." Loki admitted then had to let out a yell as Sif came running for him and Loki jumped backwards. "Easy! Look, it wasn't on purpose it. ARGH!" he shouted now with a blade against his throat.

"Then what happened?" Sif asked in a dangerous voice. "What did you do?"

" _Me?!_ " Loki asked. "Hela was the one destroying Asgard and killing everyone!" he proclaimed. "In fact you should thank me, everyone else who faced her, including the warrior three died! Believe me if you had been there, the only difference would have been that you would have died as well! Even Thor was out matched!"

"THEN HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Sif shouted. "You should have fought with the warriors to your very last breath if you had any pride in you!"

"I fell off the rainbow bridge!" Loki exclaimed. "Again… landed on Sakaar where Valkyrie was. From there we made it back to Valhalla where yes, I fought." he put a finger on Sif's blade and pushed it away. "Ask anyone here, I came to their aid and fought on their side. That's why I am even here now."

Sifs eyes narrowed then she looked at the others, their eyes spoke volumes.

"You all say this is true?" Sif asked. "And not just yet another trick?!" she asked grabbing Lokis throat making him gasp for air.

"Lady Sif, if it was a trick he wouldn't still be here." Valkyrie sighed. "He would have left us behind, look at us, we are nothing anymore. He is staying out of duty. And out of a true desire to help what remains of Asgard."

Lady's Sif's eyes narrowed then finally she let go dropping Loki to the ground where he gasped for air. "I still don't trust him."

"We don't ask you to." Valkyrie assured. "Just… Don't kill him." she asked. "At least for as long as he has done nothing here."

"I swear! By the all fathers Odins pride!" Sif exclaimed holding her swear. "If I see you harming another Asgardian! Your head will no longer be attached to your body!"

"Valkyrie! That wasn't helping!" Loki exclaimed.

"I told you, your sins wont just be washed away." Valkyrie informed Loki. "That you get a final chance to proof your worth is not the same as being absolved of sin. Deal with it." Then turned back to Sif, she was quiet for a while, her eyes wandering up and down Sif, then finally landed on her face. "Do you… Like wine, by any chance?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sif asked.

"Oh, you know, no reason." Valkyrie informed. "Just wondering what kind of food you liked, taking an interest. I just want to make you feel like home. You know?"

Lokis eyebrows rose, Valkyrie sure hadn't been that nice to anyone else.

Sif only looked impatient.

"That armor looks heavy. Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Valkyrie asked. "We can talk… Maybe have dinner. I can show you around, it is lovely around here."

"I would like to see what the ones proud Asgardian has done with themselves yes." Lady Sif nodded.

"Good good, if you have any questions just come to me." Valkyrie invited padding Sif on the back.

"Don't touch me." Sif asked.

"Damn." Valkyrie muttered looking disappointed, but managed to take Sif with her as Loki could only feel very lucky that he was in fact still alive.


	12. Chapter 12

And now Loki had _two_ strong warrior women constantly breathing down his neck trying to make sure he didn't cause any trouble.

Though Loki could not deny, having Sif around made him appreciate Valkyrie a whole lot more, it made a few things a bit more obvious.

Yes technically Valkyries number one job had been to make sure he wouldn't create any trouble, but that wasn't what she had been doing.

She had in fact been an immense support, she had been a guide and a counsel, their banter though sounding hostile to an outsider was in fact friendly, they had come to rely on each other as partners and equals. She had never even treated him like her prisoner, but was honestly treating him like the leader. Though not afraid to put him in his place with a sharp word when it was needed, she wasn't afraid of him.

Loki was not really sure how it had happened, but… They were friends.

She helped him become better instead of holding him back. She truly believed he could do better and all she did was trying to push him in that direction.

Sif on the other hand… Clearly believed it would only be a matter of time before he would slip up. Her entire being was filled with suspicion and she was _mad_.

The truth was that Loki and Sif had never been on good terms, not even as children, somehow they had been like oil and water, always getting on each others wrong side.

It probably didn't help that Sifs massive adoration of Thor had been no secret, and Lokis constant criticism of Thor had been there from the start as well, even if it had been passive aggressive and Thor in all his foolishness hadn't even picked up on it. Sif though had.

Further more, she was a proud warrior all about following the codes and laws of Asgard, to her trickeries and lies were never to be tolerated.

And Loki was all about trickery and lies, they were just a horrible match, sticking them in a room together was sure to bring disaster.

Still, it was frustrating! Loki was trying to give a lesson about all the verses of Edda, and yet he was constantly being distracted by a pair of burning eyes right behind him, burning into his neck with a force of hate, scorn and mistrust.

He knew Valkyrie had been viewing some of his lectures as well, but she had approached it with genuine curiosity and had even listened to them, so much so she had been able to recite quite a few of the things Loki had been teaching.

Sif on the other hand, seemed pretty convinced that Loki was in the process of poisoning the minds of the young with his words.

"The ninth realm is what we call Utgaard." Loki tried to inform them. "That is also where the world of Jotunheim lays. It has been said, that the Jotunns of Jotunheim and the Aisirs of Asgard were doomed to be in eternal conflict. The day the conflict ended would also be the day showing that Ragnarok is now near at hand." he stated. "As we now know, this is true. The conflict with Jotunheim was ended due to their demise, and Ragnarok occurred seven years later. Seven years is a holy number in magic, so if it was truly written in the tapestry of fate, seven years does indeed seem appropriate."

"So it was _you_ who caused Ragnarok." Sif commented.

Loki groaned.

"The point I was trying to make." Loki hissed. "The verses of Edda only goes as far as to Ragnarok, which has now happened. We are free to create our own future now!" he stated loudly. "We are no longer bound by these rules. _Sif!"_ he turned to her.

"Would still have been preferred if Ragnarok didn't happen, wouldn't it?" Sif asked.

"I am not disputing that, but the fact is it did!" Loki exclaimed. "And if you want to come over here and teach the lesson instead be my guest!" he invited. "As it happens though, _I_ was the one spending a thousand years learning all the books stored in Valhallas library at heart, while _you_ were out there with Thor and the warrior three playing with swords! Isn't that so? And all this knowledge rests within _me!_ So unless you have any wise words to add, kindly keep quiet and stand over there!" he pointed to his left.

Sif hissed, clearly not happy, she was just about to grab her sword. "This is not like Asgard." she stated. "We are a proud people of tradition and rules we.."

"Are not in the halls of Asgard anymore!" Loki exclaimed. "In case you haven't noticed, the halls of Asgard are _gone!_ The protection of Odin is _gone_. All our greatest warriors are dead. The _entire_ army! Our most sacred magical artifacts which could have protected us are _destroyed._ It's GONE! We cannot effort to play by the same rules anymore. We either had to adapt or perish, and I for one, will not allow my people to perish!"

" _Your_ people?!" Sif exclaimed and she grabbed her sword running for Loki whom had to jump back, then barely managed to avoid another swing. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shouted.

"PRINCE LOKI!" Children screamed.

"STAY BACK!" Loki shouted as he barely managed to dodge again, then was hit in the jaw sending him to the ground. Sif wasn't done yet though as she came running for him. "Okay, _enough!"_ Loki shouted as he turned blue and held up his hands, suddenly two icy blades parrying Sifs blade and send her tumbling, then she tried to rise only to realize her foot was now stuck in a block of ice. "URGGHHH!" she shouted and she looked up at the now blue skinned, red eyed Loki. "Showing your true colors at last? _Frost Giant_?!" she asked.

"SIF CALM DOWN!" Loki shouted. "Yes, I created Ragnarok in more ways than one, yes I am a frost giant! Good for you to notice!" he spread out his arms showcasing his glorious cold blue self. "How-ever, all of that doesn't really matter right now does it?! Look around you, the people here also know of this, you are not exposing me at all, they _know!_ Yet, right now their position is not so good that they can afford being picky about this. I am _needed!_ Sif!"

Sif's eyes widened and she looked around to see several Asgardians look scared, how-ever they clearly weren't scared of Loki, even though he was blue, had red eyes and had just trapped Sif's foot in a block of ice. No, it was her they were scared of. "No… This isn't right." she breathed. "This is not. YOU SNAKE!" she shouted as she gave her leg a yank and the ice shattered allowing Sif to stand up as she gasped for air. "Loki Laufeyson… That is your name, I will _never_ accept you as king of Asgard!"

"Then I suppose it is a good thing that Thor is king and not I." Loki crossed his arms turning back into his Asgardian self. "How-ever, lady Sif, you _will_ calm down." he informed her. "I am the prince, Thor the king still accepts me as such! And so does the people of New Asgard. Like it or not! That is my role! Attacking me could easily be considered treason. Be thankful I have no desire to pursue this further."

"Oh how merciful you are." Sif seethed.

Then Valkyrie appeared, apparently she had heard the spectacle from afar and pushed herself between the crowds until she could stand between Loki and Sif. "My Lady, I think you should take a walk now, cool down." she stated.

"You do know you are protecting a Snake?" Sif asked.

"I know, Thor left Loki in charge of the Asgardians and me in charge of Loki." Valkyrie informed. "How-ever, for as long as he behaves, yes I shall protect him, as I am duty bound to protect the Asgardian royal family."

"He is not part of the royal family." Sif pointed out.

"Yes, he _is._ " Valkyrie stated firmly. "Now, please go." she asked.

Sif grumbled, clearly not happy but finally she left and Loki sighed deeply, feeling exhausted.

"Man, she really doesn't like you." Valkyrie commented turning to Loki. "You two have a history don't you?"

"You could… Say that." Loki commented. "I might have turned her sword into a snake while she held it, while she was still a little girl." he cleared his throat. "And I may or may have not cut her hair while she was sleeping... not just a little, practically bald. Well... Smoothly bald."  
  
Valkyries eyebrows rose.  
  
"And also I might have put a mouse into her teacup.... And I am not saying it was me, but... There was that time her horse became startled and threw her directly into a swamp in front of everyone to see." Loki looked away from Valkyrie. "Including Thor, whom well... She really had it bad for him at that time... And also the time with the hair. And well. Erhm." 

"Ah, childhood dramas, now it makes sense." Valkyrie sighed deeply. "Let me guess, you pulled her hair when you were both in diapers to!"   
  
"HOW WOULD I KNOW?!" Loki shouted. "I don't remember that far back... but yeah probably." he admitted.  
  
Valkyrie snorted amused then shook her head looking back towards where Sif had vanished. "Damn, such a beautiful strong woman, but it's hard to approach her. Loki, you've known her for a thousand years right? What does she like?"

"Don't bother, she is infatuated with my brother." Loki sighed deeply. "And then she was cast aside for a mortal woman."

"Oh, she's scorned huh?" Valkyrie asked. "Damn. Explains all the pinned up rage though."

"That is seriously your type?" Loki asked.

"What? I like them with a certain female elegance yet strength of ten giants." Valkyrie smiled.

"What female elegance?" Loki asked. "Though I do concede to the strength of ten giants part." he admitted. Then turned to the Asgardians still looking almost holding their breath. "Do not worry, I am unharmed." he spoke to them. "I have handled Lady Sif for a thousand years, I can handle her now as well." he informed, thought truly he didn't feel as confident as he sounded.

"She is a warrior without a war to fight." Valkyrie sighed deeply. "She seen the result of tragedy but had no chance to search revenge nor recompilation. It does indeed go against the warriors code of Asgard."

Loki sighed deeply. "She will likely have her time eventually, there is no way we wont be attacked eventually. And we shall need her then." he stated. "I am not as air headed as to cast aside one of the only warriors we got a time like this."

Valkyrie smirked then nodded.

"Hopefully she'll actually listen to me to when the time comes, and follow orders." Loki muttered.

"That's kind of unlikely." Valkyrie had to point out.

"I know." Loki grumbled annoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

The fury emanating from Sif's very body was clear for all to see, it really was no wonder that no one dared to approach her.

Yet no one could even fault her either, how could it possible feel? To be the one who figured out Lokis scheme before anyone else, and the man had managed to banish her for it. Only for her to realize everything she had ever held dear was gone ones she finally managed to escape.

Gone… All of it. The people she considered friends and family… Gone.

The walls of Valhalla she had sworn to protect… Gone.

The king she had looked up to and who's guidens she would always seek… Gone.

All was gone.

And here she was, the few remaining Asgardians spending their time fishing or seemingly build contraptions, Valkyrie had tried to explain what it was all for but Sif was to angry to understand.

Her eyes turned to an Asgardian whom was carrying a crate of fish… So this was their life now. "SIR!" she called upon him.

"Mam?" The man asked her.

"What was your station in Asgard?" Lady Sif asked.

The man blinked. "Well… I was… A fisherman Lady Sif." he admitted.

Sif blinked.

"The royal palace itself bought their fish from me!" He smiled a bit proudly. "And, Roskva there ran a farm. The finest wheat in the nine realms. Dristan the finest toy maker." he nodded at an elderly man.

Sif blushed in embarrassment, the people whom had been rescuied were indeed… The farmers, the fishers, the carpenters, the seamstress's, the toy makers. And of course they were just as good as any other.

Still it felt bitter. Was this really all? All Asgard had become.

Sourly Sif walked to the docks and plopped down, her legs swinging over the water. She so badly wanted to smash something, to get revenge. To do… Anything.

And yet, there was nothing… Nothing at all.

Worst of all, she was asked to serve the man behind it all. And yet, what else was there to do.

Suddenly a bottle dangled in front of Sif's face, she recognized it as a bottle full of strong whiskey, then she looked up to see a dark skinned Valkyrie offering to her.

"You look like one who could need it." Valkyrie simply stated and Sif grabbed the bottle, pulling out the cork with one hand and took a healthy drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Heh, you go girl." Valkyrie commented as she plopped down beside Sif taking the bottle and drank just as much herself then handed it back. "Sucks doesn't it?" she asked. "Knowing there was a war, a war they lost and yet you weren't there to do anything about it."

"Do not speak to me as if you understand my feelings." Sif muttered.

"Oh I wouldn't dream about it." Valkyrie smirked. "How-ever, a beautiful strong woman comes. What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

Sif snorted. "I am flattered, but not interested." she stated.

"I know, you are more into thunder gods from what I heard." Valkyrie commented then she sighed. "Okay, let's try again. We are the only two actual warriors here. The day trouble arrives, you, I and Loki will be the only defense we got. And Thor when he makes it back. Korg does his best, it's just not very good."

"The Kronak." Sif rolled his eyes. "Why is he here? Kronaks are enemies of Asgard."

"Who isn't enemies of Asgard?" Valkyrie asked a bit amused. "He is here for the same reason as everyone else, there is no-where else." she stated. "That's also why _you_ are here _."_

Sif hissed.

"There is nowhere else." Valkyrie spoke softly.

"And who's fault is that?!" Sif asked in a shout. "Do you know what Loki did? What he did to me? To all of us?!" she asked. "He lead the frost giants into Asgard! Just to get back on Thor in their feud! He pointed the dark elfs in the direction of the royal chambers, leading to Friggas murder! He faked his own death, _twice!_ And it nearly destroyed Thor both times! What am I to do when Thors very soul seemed so broken?! Yet Loki couldn't care less! Then he take Odins place, and he _banished_ me! Left me and seemingly forgot all about me! All Loki has ever brought is ruin, destruction, broken trust and crushed souls! He sets people up against each other! He lies! He abandons and runs away like a coward!" she exclaimed. "There are _no_ excuses! And now you are asking the Asgardians to _rely_ on him?! Are you out of your mind?" she asked tears appearing in her eyes, then she gasped as she angrily wiped them away with her arm.

"You can't trust him, Thor trusted him, put his _entire_ trust at him. And each and every time, Loki would break that trust. Laugh at it, stomp on it and spit at it. That's the kind of man he is, do you understand that?" she asked.

Defeated Valkyrie looked at Sif, but said nothing, just allowed Sif to went.

"I bet he promised you he would change right?" Sif asked. "He promised that before! It is always lies!" she stated. "What else did he say? That he was _sorry?!"_ she asked. "What am I talking about, of course he did, he always does. Doesn't mean he means it."

Valkyrie smirked amused. "Well I suppose I have the luxury that I didn't actually meet him before he showed up at Sakaar." she commented. "Though well, my first thought when he showed up… What a piece of shit."

Sif looked up.

"Oh you should have seen him, buttering up the grand master, saying all the right things in all the right ways. Buying his way to the top with favors and promises of glory. Pretty obviously empty promises." Valkyrie shook her head. "When Thor came and tried to get us back to Asgard to fight against Hela, that snake tried to run for it. Geesh, what a coward. Thor had seen it coming a mile away though." then she quieted. "how-ever… By the very end, when it mattered. He came, came for the citizens of Asgard. Put his own life on the line to put a stop to Hela. He wasn't a coward then… And neither when he faced Thanos, laying down his own life. What he could possible think, I do not know. How-ever, it is because of those actions he earned a last chance." she admitted.

Sif seethed, but clearly she was a lot calmer than before.

"You didn't see how bad it was before Loki came back either." Valkyrie continued. "He put us on the path to progress. That's why… That's why he is earning the peoples respect. And you can't just confront him so openly. He was given a chance to lead and he took it, making himself indispensable and a true inspiration to those around him. I know, it sucks, he wouldn't be my first choice either, but as it happens, right now he is the only choice."

Sif frowned. "He was gone?" she asked. "Did he run?"

"Actually he kind of died…" Valkyrie admitted and Sif blinked.

"He staged his own death?" Sif asked. "He's done so before… A lot."

"No he very genuinely died." Valkyrie informed. "Then he had done something with the tesseract or something that would bring him back in given time. But yes, he confronted Thanos, the lord of the universe, to protect to Asgardians, and the price was his life. Not even he knew if he would be able to come back… Thor was indeed broken. It took Loki to kick some sense into him to snap him out of it… After five years."

Sif hissed. "Why does Thor keep standing up for that person whom has only ever made him suffer?" she asked.

"Because he is Thor." Valkyrie smirked. "And Loki is his brother, whether you like it or not. But look… Things just aren't that easy." she stated. "Loki has done things, things that are unforgivable. He is without a doubt a snake, no question about it. And a giant piece of shit! He is arrogant, full of himself, a liar and not someone to trust… And yet, what he is doing, it is what we need right now. We need him here."

Sif closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks, then she took the bottle and drank, drank very heavily.

Valkyrie smirked amused as Sif finished. "Whups almost out, oh wait!" she pulled out a second bottle from her backpack. "Always carry an extra for emergencies."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Sif asked. "I can take much more than this."

"No. I am trying to make you talk, and it worked." Valkyrie smirked. "And of course you can, you are an Asgardian warrior."

Sif muttered annoyed. "I don't like this, I don't like any of this."

"Believe me, none of us do." Valkyrie informed. "How-ever, this is all we got right now. So we are trying to do the best with what we got. Even Loki does. And I hope you will to, Asgard needs you. Lady Sif."

"Needs me?" Sif asked.

"Yes. You and me, we are the only two warriors here. They _need_ us." Valkyrie empathized.

Sif closed her eyes. "I wish they didn't." she admitted.

"Yeah, people actually _needing_ warriors is never a good sign." Valkyrie admitted. "And needing a person like Loki even worse. But here we are, the need is real. So we have to make due."

Sif nodded. "Okay." she finally conceded. "Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

In the first realm, the center of the universe itself, the place where Valhalla ones stood tall there was now only ruins, rocks floating around, some were the seize of soccer balls, others being enough to carry buildings, some were parts of buildings, but it was indeed all destroyed. Nothing could live here now.

On one of these lonely rocks stood a lonesome figure, red eyes shone from a face covered in pearly white skin, as was the rest of his body white as the purest snow, standing in stark contrast to the black cape and pants, in his hand there was a sword, black as the blackest hole, it wasn't even shining as it was absorbing any light that hid it rather than reflecting it. The necro sword, carved the first dawn from the stone of the endless night.

Its wielder… Gorr the god Butcher, now looking at the ruins in front of him.

Gorr had grown up in a world, where food had been scarce, every day had been a struggle to merely survive, but his family had hold on, even as they got sick. First his sister died from starvation, then his mother from illness. But Gorr lived on, he found love, and with his love he had a son. Both were soon taken from him.

One thing had been clear to Gorr in the life he had lead… There were no such thing as gods. Even worse if there were, they didn't care about the suffering of others. They wouldn't stop the wars or the famine of the worlds out there.

Then one day Gorr had been alone, the last one on his planet. By some miracle he had been picked up, and found a world that went far beyond his own. Then he saw… There were indeed those whom called themselves gods.

How-ever, they only ever did one out of two things. Either they were sitting around, far removed from the suffering of the worlds around them.

Or they were going to these worlds, where they caused nothing but hardship and misery.

People in these worlds, would worship their so called gods, but all the gods would ever bring in return would be hardship and misery.

Gorr would show all the worshipers the truth, the idea of godhood was a lie. The beings they so worshiped could be killed, and thus he would set the worshipers free.

The worse offenders of all had been the Asgardians! In the past they had brought ruin and destruction to all worlds they entered, in Gorrs lifetime they had been hiding behind Odins barrier and done nothing to help the worlds they had destroyed.

Could they be truly gone though? Gorrs eyes narrowed… No… A few remained. Now would be the time to strike, to rid the world of those whom call themselves gods!

Gorr would find them… There would be no escape. And he would end this falsehood of godhood.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay guys, so I am trying to give this thing some actual plot! Yeah I know, still I feel it could be fun. Have a real plot here in this new situation and setting with Loki as main character.
> 
> Gorr the God butcher is indeed one of the villains from the comic books, though a newer figure. I kind of looked up Thor villains and I settled on Gorr as I did find his angle and motivation quite interesting, also in the light of the Asgardians now being fallen gods so to speak. Anyway, let me know what you think. Inspiration is appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

"Raise your heads!" Sif shouted loudly. "And raise your swords! You are the future of Asgard! You shall be the new protectors!"

In front of of Sif stood a line… of basically children, trying to lift swords way to big of them, wearing pieces of armor awkwardly put on, they were not even their seize so they were dropping off, one even had to push up his helmet so it wasn't covering his eyes. Then a girl fell over with her axe. "Urgh."

Sif looked down at the little blond girl as she tried to stand up lifting the heavy axe, but it wouldn't get off the ground. The girl hissed as she pulled, her muscles tensing and then suddenly the axe came off only to propel the girl backwards and down on her back.

Sif sighed deeply as she held her forehead, she could have sworn that when she was that age she had been well versed in how to wield both swords, bows, spears and axes… Then again her father had been Tyrall the god of battle, and he had made sure his daughter would start her training from the moment she could walk.

"Young lady. That weapon is not suited for you at current time, don't you have something else?" Sif finally had to ask.

"No.." The girl blinked.

"Does anyone have a short sword she can borrow?" Sif asked. "Or a dagger! Or crossbow!"

There was quiet.

"Are there any other weapons around here?" Sif asked.

"I.. I'm sorry Lady Sif, this is all we could find." A boy finally managed to speak, the oldest of them as he at least seemed like a teenager, almost a man… But only almost. Also he came from a family of farmers and would rather like to spend his days taking care of the geese than practicing swords.

Lady Sif groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "Very well, put aside the weapons for now, we shall practice hand to hand combat." she stated. "And then our dear _leader_." her voice was still filled with venom when-ever she had to refer to Loki. "Must figure a way acquire weapons more suitable."

Just then, from the distance, behind the hills came a figure, quietly, the figure was wrapped in black as it came closer and Sif turned. "Who dares approach the Asgardian warriors?" she asked.

The figure lifted its head, to reveal a pearly white face and shining red eyes. "Asgardian warriors?" he asked, his voice was deep, nearly sounded like thunder as his eyes glanced over the children in their oddly matched armor then he turned to Sif. "Tell me, would you call yourself a god?" he asked.

Sif's eyes narrowed as she pulled her sword. "I am Lady Sif!" she exclaimed loudly and proudly. "The goddess of war! Whom am I facing?" she asked.

At that the figure threw away his cloak to reveal his white body, and the sword in his hand. "The name my mother granted me is Gorr. I am no god, because no such thing exist." he lifted his sword. "And I am here, to punish those whom would call themselves as such." he stated as he launched forward with the sword, Sif parried and rolled, she gave a slash into Gorrs torso only for her eyes to widen as Gorrs body seemed to open up, almost if he was made of slime, then he turned and pierced his sword right into Sif's shoulder as she let out a scream. "AAARGHHH!"

"LADY SIF!" The children spoke.

Sif gasped for air as she sat on her knees, the place where the black blade was piercing her burning, like acid was entering her veins. "Get… Get to the village… run. I'll handle this." she gasped.

"My lady?" A girl asked.

"GO!" Sif shouted as she grabbed a dagger and plunged it for Gorr, only for him to avoid again as he pulled out the blade.

Finally the children seemed to get the message and they all ran as fast as they could while Sif left Gorr no room to pursue them as she cast herself after him, grabbing him with her arms, only for her arms to slip through his body yet again.

"You call yourself a god, yet you can't even harm me?" Gorr asked as he pulled Sif out of his own body and cast her aside.

Then his eyes turned to the direction the children had run and his eyes narrowed, just then, a tree came from above and smacked down on him.

It was Sif, whom had pulled a tree up from the ground and used it to smash down on Gorr as she gasped for breath.

Under the tree, where Gorr had seemingly been smashed like a bug, tentacles of black gue crawled out and then formed again to reveal the white warrior, his face expression hadn't even changed.

Sif lifted the tree again, screaming from the open wound in her shoulder, and smacked Gorr using the tree as a bat. It didn't send him flying though, merely did Gorr turn into gue again and reformed on the other side of the tree, then he ran forward with his sword, and penetrated Sif's torso marking her scream as she dropped the tree and fell to the ground.

Gorrs red eyes narrowed. "There are no gods in this world." he stated. "Those whom dares to call themselves that must pay." he stated as he pulled out a sword and raised it, ready to chop off Sif's head.

Just then, a projectile of ice was thrown, going straight through Gorrs head and Sif's eyes widened as she turned her head to see a raven haired god of mischief standing in front of a round green portal.

"LOKI!" Sif gasped honestly surprised as the portal closed behind Loki.

Gorrs eyes narrowed as he stood up turning to Loki. "You are not of Asgardian blood." he commented. "Tell me, would you call yourself a god?" he asked.

Loki snorted as he stood up. "I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, god of Mischief!" he stated.

"Then you must die." Gorr stated simply as he ran for Loki with the sword and pierced Lokis chest, except the moment it looked like Loki had been pierced he vanished and Gorr stood up. "An illusion." he breathed only to look around and see a circle of Lokis around him. "Mere illusions." he commented as he looked then his eyes fell on one. "There." and he ran with raised sword, the illusions were broken and the real Loki Gorr had found jumped back barely avoiding the sword.

Loki pulled up two daggers and cast them both at Gorr, both went straight through him.

"Hi… His body." Sif gasped then had to hold her side. "URGH!"

"Keep quite Lady Sif. And stay put!" Loki seethed and he ran forward.

Gorr was ready for him, raising his sword but then Loki seemed to vanish.

Gorrs eyes narrowed as he looked around, he tried to take a step but halted as he looked down, seeing ice slowly encasing his feet, then he turned his head and saw a now blue skinned Loki touching the ground behind him as the ice grew upwards and seconds after, Gorr was trapped in a massive block of ice as Loki let go and ran for Sif while he turned back to his Asgardian self grabbing her arm pulling it over his shoulder. "We need to leave, NOW!"

"NO!" Sif seethed. "You have him! An Asgardian warrior never leaves the battle half finished. FINISH IT!"

"You think mere ice is going to hold him for long?!" Loki asked as already the ice was starting to crack, then a round portal opened in front of Loki and Sif.

"No! If you think you can just run away like a coward!" Sif seethed.

"Shut up Sif!" Loki hissed as he jumped through the portal with Sif and it closed behind.

Sif's eyes widened as she gaped. "You… YOU COWARD!" she shouted.

Loki hissed as he let go dropping Sif on the ground. "Well, you're welcome!" he snorted.

Sif hissed then she looked around, she was back at the village except a shield had been raised, a golden shield… Like the one in Asgard. The shield that could not be penetrated, neither from above or below.

"LOKI!" Valkyrie came running for him. "Are you okay?"

"So someone cares! _Thank you!"_ Loki exclaimed.

Sif hissed as she held her side, her should and side, the places where she had been stabbed, they were burning and she yelled.

"Sif!" Loki turned to her then looked at the wounds, they didn't look good, they weren't bleeding but they were… Black. His eyes lingered at the shoulder wound Sif wasn't covering with her hands and let a slender white finger touch it. "This… Does not look good, this is not a normal wound."

Sif hissed. "You don't… have to act like… You care."

Loki groaned. "We are only a handful of Asgardians left which makes each and everyone of them invaluable, including you! So shut it!" he demanded pressing his hands against the wound making Sif scream. Loki though ignored it as he closed his eyes, his hands gently glowing, for a moment he sat like that then his eyes opened and he removed his hands, the wound still looked the same.

"Can you heal it?" Valkyrie asked.

"First of, I am not specialized in healing." Loki frowned. "The healing magic I can do is only very basic. Secondly, it would help if I had books to consult, which I don't. This wound is strange to me."

"You could just have said no." Valkyrie commented and Loki glared up at her.

"I don't know yet! Help me move Lady Sif to a bed!" Loki demanded. "And make sure that everyone stays inside the barrier! We are officially under threat!"

Valkyrie nodded, then she bowed down to pick up Sif, carrying her bridal style, smirking at the warrior woman in her arms. "Hey baby."

"Don't talk to me." Sif muttered.

"Aww." Valkyrie let out a disappointed sigh, but carried Sif to her home.

Loki sighed. "Is anyone still outside of the barrier?" he asked. "I shall go fetch them at ones myself." the trace of a green portal sparking behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sif hissed as she twisted and turned on the bed where she had been placed, her face red, her body filled with sweat drops, already her hair was soaking wet from her own sweat.

Beside her sat a woman, one of two healers left and the best one of the two, a very pretty Asgardian indeed, unlike Valkyrie and Sif she was indeed a healer and not a warrior which as obvious from her weak looking frame, her body was delicate, her long brown hair falling down her thin back in waves, her eyes though were closed in concentration as she held her hands over Sif. Sigyn was her name.

She frowned slightly as her small hands glowed. "The wound…. Is a dark curse." she informed. "And it is spreading."

Loki nodded as he frowned, he had already suspected something like that.

"It's… eating away inside of her." Sigyn continued. "Darkness… Like endless night." she gasped as her eyes opened and she fell back.

Loki hissed. "This isn't good. If nothing is done, how long does Sif have?" he finally asked.

"I don't know your highness." Sigyn admitted. "It could be hours or days, but no more than that."

"Loki." Valkyrie breathed.

"This is not the time to be prideful." Loki seethed. "Lady Sif is one of the only warriors we got! Her presence could be the one thing between the survival and demise of the Asgardians."

Sif gritted. "Why suddenly act like you care now?" she asked.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I don't care for you as a person at all. I find you to be just as bullheaded and crude as Thor. In fact you are worse, Thor managed to scrape enough brains together to out smart me. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten overconfident of course, but he managed it. You how-ever, don't even seem to be on that level. And if it weren't for our situation, your death wouldn't exactly touch me on a personal level. In fact it would be convenient in most other circumstances. What I do care about though, is the survival of Asgard." Loki stated.

Sif hissed.

"Believe me, I have no wish to do this, but we have no other choice!" Loki stated as he walked over and picked up Sif in his arms.

"HEY!" Sif shouted. "Put me down you treacherous snake! What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to safe someone whom wont ever thank me for it." Loki snorted. "You're welcome, by the way!" he stated as he opened a portal and stepped right through, he had to admit, this trick was both very easy and extremely convenient.. He of course had the ability to teleport by himself already, but he couldn't carry passengers that way, and the range was far more limited than the portals. Perhaps he really should thank Stephen Strange for it. Or then again, why would he?

Speaking of which, the face of this wizard now was right in front of Loki looking wide-eyed at him.

"Party magician!" Loki barked. "I need your help!"

 

* * *

 

Really Stephen Strange felt like he should have known better, he had made himself ready for a nice relaxing evening with a book.

Lucky for him, he actually liked studying and found it relaxing. He had found an old text, about the concepts of time, and he was ready to settle, out off the blue mystics suite and red cape, just relaxing decent trousers and a black sweatshirt, just then a portal opened.

Unlike the normal orange ones though this one was green! Then it opened up and in stepped Loki, God of Mischief in all his glory holding a woman. "Party magician!" he barked. "I need your help!"

Strange blinked then he stood up, glancing at the portal that now closed behind Loki. "How?" he began then he quieted. "Did you learn that from just watching me?" he asked.

"You're quick. Are you going to help or not?" Loki asked.

Strange looked at the woman in Lokis arms, she hissed as her teeth were clinched together, two very obvious wounds on her body, the shoulder and torso. Strange looked up, and his clothes changed from the casual to the mystics wear as the room itself changed and they were in what looked like a bed room. "Put her down." Strange asked.

Loki nodded as he put the woman down and she groaned then she looked up. "Who… Who are you?"

"My name is Stephen Strange, I am a doctor." Strange informed.

"Doctor?" The woman asked. "I don't think a mere mortal doctor will be able to."

"He is also a user of sorcery, which is the real reason we are here." Loki rolled his eyes. "His skill is basic, but he has access to a vast array of knowledge."

Then Strange laid his hands on Sif, and suddenly her skin and flesh seemed to become transparent making all her veins and part of her organs visible.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked.

"Checking the extent of the wound." Strange informed. "The shoulder wound is fine, no organs there, the torso." his eyes looked critically at it. "You're lucky, it nearly hit the appendix but didn't, what is really worrisome is all of this." he gestured at the black. "It almost seem like an infection. But I doubt antibiotics would do anything against this." then he closed his eyes putting his hands over it and his eyes opened again. "It's spreading, indeed like an infection."

"That's the issue." Loki frowned. "We can't even heal the wound with our magic! The dark curse of the wound is blocking our attempts."

"How did she receive this wound?" Strange asked.

"Some creature, called himself… Gorr." Loki informed. "He definitely was no midgardian, but from another realm. The sword that gave her that wound, that was no ordinary sword either."

"Description?" Strange asked.

"Black… Not just black. So black it absorbed any light that hit it. It didn't reflect light." Loki informed.

"Wong!" Strange called out. "Wong have you heard?" he looked behind his shoulder. "Wong?"

"Yes Doctor Strange."

Even Loki was slightly startled as out of the blue a middle aged asian man was suddenly standing there, and yet it looked like he had been standing there all along and they just hadn't noticed him before right now. "Excuse me, I took the opportunity to fetch the book you would want." he commented holding a big heavy book. "Let's see here, sword blacker than the blackest night. Ah yes, here we go. Is this it?" he asked turning the book around which showed the illustration of a simple black blade and Loki nodded.

"It is." he admitted.

"Good, good." Wong turned the book back. "The Necro sword, carved the first dawn from the stone of the endless night." he recited. "And at the first dawn of a new world." he licked his finger and turned a page. "A blade able to penetrate anything, even the skin of a titan and will leave behind its mark of darkness. A darkness that will consume the wounded."

"Well we did figure that. Can you heal her?" Loki asked rather impatiently.

"Ah excuse me, where are my manners?" Wong asked as he laid a hand over Sif's shoulder and let a small white light escape, surprisingly closing the wound then went to her torso and repeated the procedure.

Loki blinked… He had to admit, he didn't really think it was going to be that easy.

Doctor Strange leaned over and touched Sif's forehead. "She still has a fever." he commented. "Wong?"

"I only closed the wounds, the darkness is still inside of her." Wong informed.

"WHAT?!" Loki turned to her.

"You honestly thought it was going to be that easy?" Wong asked.

Loki had to keep back a snide remark to that.

"To retract the darkness I need it source, I need the sword." Wong informed. "For now though, she should be fine for a few months."

"The sword?" Loki asked. "You want the sword? You want me to search out this Gorr and somehow get his sword, _without_ dying."

"Well you don't have to survive, I just need the sword." Wong commented and Loki glared at him.  
  
"Oh, are you scared?" Strange asked in a amused voice.  
  
"He mortally wounded the goddess of War." Loki pointed out as he crossed his arms. "Her brain is missing, but her brawn is as great as Thors. That should tell you enough."  
  
"Why you." Sif seethed.  
  
Loki looked at Sif, honestly wondering if it would even be worth the trouble.

"I… I'll handle it myself." Sif stated as she tried to rise herself up, only to fall back down in a grunt.

"You didn't even stand a chance when you were at full strength, you really think you can take him now?" Loki asked annoyed. "Brute strength wont work in this situation."

"What else are you suggesting then?" Sif asked and Loki groaned.

"Lady Sif, try to recall." Loki asked. "For as long as you and I have known each other, I were no match for you, for Thor, for the warrior Three! You were all much stronger than me. So to defeat you, I had to use different means. And indeed in our battles, I actually managed to beat you now and again." he stated.

"By trickery and cheating." Sif hissed.

"If it works it works." Loki snorted. "You just need to ask yourself one single question right now."

"And that is?" Sif asked.

"Do you actually _want_ to live?" Loki asked. "I can just leave you here, I wont stop you from going to see Gorr ones more. It will kill you though. Your only chance to live lays with _me._ So! Will you accept my help or wont you? I'll feel just fine leaving you right here to be honest."

Sif hissed as she squinted her eyes. "I can't just leave the Asgardians behind!"

"Good, so what is your answer?" Loki asked.

Sif turned her head away, clearly not happy.

"Fine. Then I wont help." Loki turned around.

"Urgh! You're not giving me a choice!" Sif exclaimed.

"On the contrary, I am giving you the only choice there is right now." Loki stated. "So what is your answer?"

"Urgh, FINE!" Sif yelled ."Fine! Let's do it together then." and she spat, as if the words themselves had tasted horrible and Loki smirked.

"Good then." He nodded. "We are getting somewhere."

Sif… Was not happy, the twisting in her stomach and the icing on her back, just knowing she had to rely on Loki was very real. But here she were, she didn't have a choice.


	17. Chapter 17

Gorr remembered, when he had been a small child, his mother had kept a statue in her bedroom.

It was a small golden statue in the shape of a woman, wearing a silver circlet on her head.

The statue was in the likeness of a goddess, or so Gorrs mother had informed him, the goddess Sekir, whom would watch over them and one day safe them.

Every single day, Gorrs mother would pray to this statue, and do so with a light smile on her face, even as the people around them fell and died from hunger, even as she herself got thinner and thinner, still she would pray, every morning and every evening.

For the most part, her prayer would be quiet and dignified, one evening though, Gorr heard sobs, he snook in as quietly as he could and saw his mother on her knees, crying in front of the statue.

“Please! My dear goddess! Save us!” She begged on her knees. “My son wont even have a future like this! Even if you can’t safe me! Please! I beg of you! Safe him! Safe my son!” she cried.

But there was no one, no one who listened and no one answered.

Many years after, and Gorr was left alone… The last one alive on his own planet. There was no food left, no water.

No people… no wild life… only him. He was laying on the ground on this dying planet, remembering his mothers prayers and her tears. Prayers that had went unheard.

Then strange figures had come, weird people with red skin, it was like they were from another world, they took Gorr, put a band around his neck and took him to their spaceship.

He was brought before their leader, and there… Gorr saw!

He couldn't believe his eyes! A woman with golden skin, wearing a silver circlet. It was… Sekir!

"Why?" Gorr asked with tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you save them? They believed in you! Trusted you! Loved you! You were their god!"

And Sekir laughed. "Indeed, I am a god of your world!" she had laughed. "So why should I care about what happens to ants?"

Gorrs eyes widened, his mothers prayers playing in front of his eyes, all those who died, all those who suffered and here she was, the one who called herself the goddess of their world, laughing! Laughing at their misery.

Gorr opened his mouth, and let out a scream, An inhuman scream as he ran forward, the people whom were holding his chains all fell and Gorr ripped his chains apart, everything was a blur! All he knew was that she was going to pay! This so called goddess! She would pay!

The sword, it was in her own belt! He grabbed it, and before anyone could act the sword which had been in her belt was now penetrated through her body.

The womans eyes widened. "How… Dare you?" she asked. "I am… Sekir… I lived… For millennia. I gave your pathetic planet life, it was mine to take."

And Gorr twisted the blade and he hissed. "You are no god." he stated and pulled out the sword as the now corpse of a former goddess fell to the ground, a black substance that would have to be her blood seeping out and Gorr turned around now covered in blood. "Your god…. IS DEAD!" he roared. "AND I SHALL TAKE THE LIFE OF ANY WHO CLAIMS SUCH A TITLE!" he roared. "Gods who brings nothing but war and destruction, gods whom let their worshipers suffer. All must pay!"


	18. Chapter 18

Lokis mind was wandering as he was mindlessly glancing at all the artifacts around him, trinkets really, it didn't really measure up to the treasures that had been stored away in Asgard.

Some of these things were rather amusing, but they were toys, nothing more.

Loki felt the presence of another and he glanced up to see Stephen Strange in his full wizards attire next to him.

"She's finally sleeping." Strange informed. "After some rest, she should be well enough to do minor work, but she wont be at full strength before that dark energy has been removed from her."

Loki nodded going back to the artifact he was inspecting. "Interesting place you have here." he commented. "Multiple dimensions occupying the same space. Seems rather impractical though."

Strange sighed deeply. "It was this way when I got here." he admitted. "Regardless. This Gorr, he came for you didn't he?" he asked. "So you brought him to earth?"

"I have no idea who he is." Loki replied.

"Regardless, he is here because of you." Strange continued. "How many others could come and threaten earth, because of you?"

"That's why Thor is out there looking for another planet!" Loki exclaimed.

"Still, earth is granting you shelter! So things that happens will indeed be your responsibility." Strange stated. "You are their representative on earth at this moment, aren't you?" he asked.

Loki groaned, but had no rebuttal to that. "Yes, as the prince, I represent Asgard." he admitted. "And your demand is that no human is to be harmed in this conflict, correct?" he asked.

"Well at least you're not stupid." Strange commented turning around as Loki growled.

He did _not_ appreciate being talked to like this by a mere mortal.

"That is also why I decided to accompany you, so I can see for myself that your actions doesn't cause any harm." Strange continued.

Darkly Loki looked up. "Well, if you wish to tag along I wont stop you. As long as you don't get in the way, trick magician."

Stranges eyes narrowed as well as the two starred down at each other.

"You caused the death of hundreds of people." Strange reminded Loki. "If all were fair, you would not just be standing there. You would be locked away. _Far_ away." he informed. "If SHIELD were to find out, they are granting asylum to the menace behind New York. Things wouldn't be so easy for you."

Loki smirked. "You were lucky I was the one being send."

"What do you mean?" Strange asked.

"You've been to that space, the space between realms and dimensions. A place where such constructs as time and space doesn't even exist." Loki explained. "This is the place where I fell, I was falling, it can both be construed as an eternity and seconds, I garnered glimpses of so many worlds, both as they flourished and decayed. The futility of existence filled my mind. Still I was falling… And all I could do, was hoping, praying for the sweet release of death. Then, my salvation came, a hand reached out and pulled me out. There I stood face to face with him. You've seen him to. The only one being so powerful that he could just reach in, and pull out what he found."

"Thanos." Strange breathed.

"Thanos." Loki nodded. "He was in search of the infinity stones. He had one of his children reach out, and look into my mind. In my mind, they saw the location of the tesseract the space stone. What he didn't know was that I returned the favor, and got a glimpse into what Thanos would do."

Strange was quiet.

"What does Thanos do?" Loki asked. "He goes from planet to planet, he conquers it, takes what he wants and kills _half_ the population." he informed. "He offered me a deal, go to earth and bring him the tesseract. If I refused, he would simply cast me back to where he found me and send some of his children instead. Or perhaps even go himself, and if that had happened. You would _not_ have won that battle, Stephen Strange. He would have won, killed half of the earths population, taken the tesseract by force and left."

Strange frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. "So you call your actions, actions of mercy?" he asked.

"Oh I had my own reasons." Loki nodded. "How-ever the point is, what you were a part of is so much grander than just you and me. It is not that simple and goes beyond mere human comprehension." he stated. "Like it or not, you were _lucky._ If I had not taken Thanos's offer, there would have been no saving you. Your little trick with time travel would not have been allowed to flourish, you would have lost. So don't blame me for all the misery there has happened here on earth. Like so many others." he hissed bitterly. "I was a pawn."

Strange looked at Loki, then he turned around, walking to one of the book shelves, his back to Loki.

"I despise that I was reduced to a mere pawn." Loki admitted, his voice clearly filled with venom. "I shall not let it happen again."

Strange turned back to him. "I don't care what you do, or even why you do it." he stated. "I just have to make sure that _no_ humans are harmed by your actions. Directly or indirectly." he stated.

"Fine, do what you must." Loki shrugged. "It looks like I am starting to collect a minor army of nannies."

Strange frowned, clearly not amused.

"Try and keep up." Loki then asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Trying to inform Valkyrie what was going on, it didn't make Loki feel anymore confident as he, Sif, Stephen Strange and Valkyrie was back at new Asgard, trying to talk things over in the house Loki occupied.

"So, to heal Sif's wound… You need the sword this Gorr has, and neither of you seemed to stand a chance against this Gorr, in fact just one wound is fatal, even to an Asgardian." Valkyrie summarized.

"Indeed." Loki nodded. "And I don't think he ever puts the sword aside. I certainly wouldn't if it was in my possession."

"It has to be a frontal confrontation then!" Sif stated slamming a fist into the palm of her hands.

"Oh yes, if you want to die that much quicker." Loki snarled back at her.

Valkyrie hesitated then turned to Loki. "Loki, I have to ask, this barrier, you said it will last a few months. Then what?" she asked.

"Well, I will have to recharge it _before_ it stops working." Loki admitted.

"So if you were to die, the barrier would not last after that time." Valkyrie asked.

"Worse, the barrier is tied to my own magic. The instant I die, that barrier is gone." Loki stated.

"Then I must insist you do _not_ face Gorr." Valkyrie stated. "Let me handle it your highness." she asked.

Loki smirked. "If it was actually an option I would gladly let you do it, how-ever, blunt frontal attacks does not work. Swords and spears doesn't even touch him. The only thing that seemed to have somewhat of an effect was my ice." he stated. "For you to face him would be pointless, you would be risking your life for nothing." he sighed deeply.

Sif was quiet, she looked away. "Loki." she then spoke quietly and Loki turned to her. "I know what it is you truly desire to do, what you are thinking. Am I worth it?" she turned to him. "You would rather just wait inside of the barrier, power it up as needed, use the portals to bring in supplies and wait for Thor to arrive. That is what you're thinking, is it not?" she asked.

Loki looked at he, then he nodded. "It does seem the most reasonable cause of action." he admitted.

Sif stood up, her eyes harshly on Loki. "If you die, the barrier will be gone, all the Asgardians will be in danger. If this was part of your long term plan I do not know, I would not put it past you. How-ever, it is what it is. You should _not_ confront Gorr! I shall do so myself, _alone._ And if I die, well, I was dying anyway."

Loki frowned.

"Am I wrong?" Sif asked.

"No, you're right. It's not worth it." Loki stated. "Gambling the lives of the few Asgardians that remains just for one?" he asked. "No, you should go alone and leave the rest out of it. In here we are safe, we can get supplies from the outside using portals. Thor will be back some day, and he might have the power we require to defeat Gorr, it would be the logical thing to do. Beside I don't like you, so see you walking to your death suits me fine."

"Heh, you've grown more honest over the years." Sif commented crossing her arms. "It's almost respectable."

"Loki you can't just!" Valkyrie gasped.

Loki held up a hand silencing Valkyrie. "How-ever… You want me, to sit here, like a damsel in distress and wait for my brother to safe me?" he asked. "I was handed the responsibility of Asgard, this Gorr, who-ever he is, is threatening _my_ people! I will _not_ tolerate this! If I cannot defeat this foe, I am nothing as..." he halted. "Prince." he finished, clearly he had almost said King, but managed to correct himself the last second. "And I will _not_ play second place to that beer gut brother of mine!"

"Beer gut?!" Sif asked aghast, then looked outright offended. "Your jalousie shows again, Loki trickster."

"No it really doesn't." Loki commented slightly amused and Valkyrie had to turn around.

"Pfff."

Even Doctor Strange had to clear his throat as he looked the other way.

"What are you?" Sif asked.

"Oh you should have seen him before he left." Loki chuckled amused. Then suddenly he changed appearance, into that of a man with long blond hair, unkempt and tangled, as well as a greasy beard and a big healthy belly. "I am the mighty Thor!" Thors voice boomed from him. "The thunder sounds comes from when I take steps!"

"How dare you!" Sif exclaimed. "How dare you disgrace his image like that!"

"That… Is what he looked like." Valkyrie admitted. "He really let himself go."

"What?" Sif turned to her then wide-eyed back to Loki whom turned back to himself smirking.

"Face it dear Sif, you probably don't know my brother as well as you thought you did." Loki stated.

"Of course I do!" Sif exclaimed. "For hundreds of years I…"

"What?" Loki asked. "Loved him? Oh please." he snorted in the most condescending way possible.

"Don't you dare." Sif hissed.

Loki though continued with a smirk on his lips. "Somehow, you have convinced yourself you are doing this for Thor, all this training new Asgardians and going out there on your own. You are convinced you love him. But you don't, you only love the _idea_ of him."

Sif's eyes widened as she gaped in shock.

"No wonder he left you for a midgardian." Loki snorted.

"How… How dare you." Sif breathed.

"Oh please! It's been going around a lot! You just loved the _idea_ of Thor! Same way he loved the _id_ ea of me and I loved the _idea_ of Odin! And yet somehow! None of us actually knew the person behind our adoration! Which is how we ended up in such a stinking mess!"

Sif was gaping as a fish, opening and closing her mouth, clearly wanting to rebut but having nothing to rebut with.

"Thor is _not_ that perfect wise leader you always wished him to be! Heck, him trusting me should be proof enough!" Loki exclaimed.

Ones again Sif looked furious but was dragged up into a corner.

And Loki turned away.

Clearly Sif looked ashamed, she did not like being schooled by _Loki_ of all people, it was the worst feeling she had ever experienced.

"Man, drama huh?" Valkyrie commented to Strange.

"I'm only an observer, not a part of it." Strange replied.

"I feel you, I'm not touching that." Valkyrie stated. Then she quieted, it probably wasn't good that Loki clearly showed a certain delight in being able to hurt Sif, the woman were hurting enough already and he was just rubbing salt into her wounds. Valkyrie really didn't want to send these two on a trip together, either could end up doing something really stupid. Then she turned to the master of the mystics arts next to her. "Doctor Strange..." she addressed him quietly.

"I'll see what I can do so they wont kill each other." Strange sighed deeply and Valkyrie smiled lightly.

"Thank you." She said, very sincerely.


	20. Chapter 20

God… What is a god?

Creatures so different from humans that they defy ordinary human comprehension, and as such humans would worship their images.

From the egyptian Anubis with a head like a black canine, to Poseidon told of in Greece whom were told to live under water, and have the power to control the waves of the ocean.

In the furthest parts of Africa there were myths about strange creatures, walking on four legs, though they seemed like thin human legs, and their orange glowing eyes could make a waterhole dry up in seconds, just by looking at it.

They were talked about, as if they were demons.

In India they worshiped countless of strange deities, Brahma were said to have four faces, Ganesha whom had an elephants face and four arms.

And all these creatures, though none had been seen for at least a thousand years, were worshiped as gods.

Where did they come from?

Ones you started to realize, the vastness of the universe, that there were many worlds out there, planets and realms, you realize that these descriptions weren't that strange at all in other realms.

In an isolated place like Earth, it truly went beyond comprehension, but in the eyes of someone from Asgard whom had a free view of all the realms conquered, it wasn't strange at all.

What is a god? Merely a being whom is out of comprehension among the people he might be standing with.

Stephen Strange, were in the present of beings which were indeed called gods, yet they seemed like ordinary people.

Not to long ago, they would indeed have been beyond his own comprehension, but he had gained a glimpse into the different stages of being, he had seen billions of timelines in a matter of minutes, he had been to the space between dimensions where ordinary concepts such as time didn't even exist, but had used the time stone to bring the concept of time there, to foil Dormammu .

It was funny really, ones he had accepted that he could not possible comprehend all that the world was… He started to understand it better, if only a little.

The first step to understanding, is to accept you don't understand, and thus open your mind.

So no, Stephen Strange would not start to pretend that he understood, this ancient race of Asgardians or Asirs as they also called themselves.

Lokis role as being the god of mischief, as if he was created to fill that role exactly. Could he even break away from the role if that was what he desired?

Could Loki stop being the god of mischief? Could Sif stop being the goddess of war? Could Thor stop being the god of thunder?

It was a curious conundrum, and Strange would love to ask about it, but he was smart enough to know when not to stretch his luck, the gods in front of him were agitated enough as it was…

Clearly there was over a thousand years of history going on here, and not of the good kind. That was something Strange _really_ had no desire to ask about!

Neither did he feel like bringing up what had happened while Loki and Sif was still in the New York mystics house…. Gorr had found them already and walked into the house.

Thing just was, as Loki had said, the house itself had multiple dimensions occupying the same space, making it into a hopeless maze for people whom didn't know how to navigate it, which Gorr didn't and was the reason why he would not be able to find Loki nor Sif in there for as long as Strange willed it.

It was odd though, as Strange had stood right in front of the white alien, observing his white skin, eyes shining red, rows of sharp teeth, like a sharks, his nose clearly wasn't human, looking flattened towards his face, and there he stood, just looking at Strange.

"I will have to ask you to leave." Strange informed.

Gorrs eyes never even left him.

"You will not be able to navigate this house." Strange informed. "You will die of starvation in here if you do not leave."

Gorr just kept standing, then he opened his mouth. "Would you call yourself a god?" he asked.

Strange blinked. "No…." he replied.

Gorr looked at him for a second and then turned around as he started to walk.

Strange frowned, but allowed the entrance hall with the door which was the exit in front of him, Gorr just headed for it, grabbed the handle…. And walked outside. That was their entire interaction.

It honestly gave Strange the chills, this creature… Gorr. In the eyes of humans, he would be a god as well. He went… beyond mere human comprehension.

Strange looked up, looking at the backs of Loki and Sif, feeling how out of his own bounds he were. This would be a clash between mighty beings, and though he had managed to harvest the power of the time stone, though he had managed to send Dormammu away. He was still only human.

He could not deny he was scared.

 


	21. Chapter 21

It almost seemed fitting, a mountain in Norway, high up, on the very top, where the mountain was covered in ice and snow, far removed from any humans.

Sitting there, on the mountain was a man with raven black hair and his skin… blue. Loki was sitting calmly, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply, the harsh wind playing with his hair and clothes, any normal person would be freezing to death.

For a Jotunn though, this was very mild weather indeed.

As predicted, foot steps came and Lokis eyes opened to reveal their red as he looked at the approaching person, Gorr, his white skin nearly blending in with all the snow, his sword and cloak still as black as ever, standing in contrast to all this white.

Lokis eyes rested upon him, as Gorr looked back.

Lokis assertion had been right, they didn't need to look for Gorr, Gorr would come to them, Gorr would _always_ come to them, he would follow them, like a machine with no other purpose, Loki had to admire his tenacity in a way. Then Loki took in a deep breath. "Gorr, you have mortally wounded one of mine. To safe her life, I am going to need that sword of yours."

Gorrs red eyes rested on Loki, he didn't reply.

"I shall give you a chance to hand it over." Loki then informed. "You are challenging _gods._ Keep that in mind." he asked.

Gorr reached out an arm as he held out the sword. "This sword… Was prided from the hands of a woman whom also called herself a god." he informed. "It has taken the lives of countless of these arrogant fools, who calls themselves gods. Across planets and realms. If you so desire it, you must pride it from my hands like I prided it from hers." he stated.

Loki frowned. "Who are you to upset the balance of worlds like that?" he asked. "Many realms has gods, and they depend on them, depend on this balance."

"Depend on like mindless slaves?" Gorr asked. "and those whom call themselves gods, they can be killed. Who are you? To call yourself a god?" he asked. "Loki the trickster, I have seen into your past. You brought no hope to anyone, only death and ruin. You were abandoned minutes after birth, you were supposed to die. Only chance prevented you from that fate and only chance made you into a god instead. And as a god what did you do? Wandered this world, creating havoc for the mindless people who lived here. Then, brought ruin to Jotunnheim, but you weren't done! You returned to this realm, to earth and killed humans here. Loki trickster, you live and die, like all others. Like all others, you are not all seeing. You do not command life nor death. That you even lived is by chance. Who are you to call yourself a god?" he asked.

Loki looked at Gorr, then slowly he stood up so he was facing Gorr.

"I tried to help this world, it wouldn't submit." Loki commented.

"So to be a god, you need an entire world to submit to your will?" Gorr asked. "Then what are you if none submit?"

Loki stood silent, his red eyes still on Gorr.

"Who are you? Loki trickster?" Gorr asked his arm reached out, the sword pointing at Loki. "To call yourself a god!"

Loki closed his eyes, then he looked up. It was sudden, a second Loki appeared behind Gorr and Gorr turned around only for that Loki to vanish, an illusion.

The entire setting seemed to change, and suddenly it looked like they were in the vastness of space, how-ever, Gorr could still feel solid ground under his feet, it was all an illusion.

Then ice, ice rained from left and right, but like before, any physical attacks only went through Gorr. Though suddenly, pieces stuck in him and Gorr looked down as the ice started to spread, freezing his body. Gorrs eyes how-ever narrowed as he merely grabbed the shards and started to pull them out. Though as he touched it his hand started to freeze, the ice ran up his arms and body, his neck and legs, then his face and he was frozen as a statue.

Just then Sif came running wielding a massive axe, she shouted as she jumped up and then forced the axe down, shattering Gorr into a thousand pieces and she gasped for air as she stood. "hah, that wasn't so hard." she commented as the illusion of space vanished to reveal the true mountain and Loki whom was still as blue as ever looking at all the shattered pieces.

"If it were that easy." Loki stated and he looked up. "Those other gods he has slain would not have died." and just then, the pieces of ice seemed to break apart, and the small pieces of Gorr inside of them started to collect. Just then Loki stretched out his hand, trying to make multiple sphere force fields to keep the living pieces of Gorr apart from each other. How-ever, even as he held them he hissed. "PARTY MAGICIAN!" he called.

Strange frowned as he stepped forward.

"Portal! NOW!" Loki shouted.

"To where?" Strange asked.

"Space! As far as you can!" Loki shouted and Strange nodded opening a portal for Loki to throw only one of the sphere force fields inside, and one fifth of Gorrs body. Then Strange opened another portal, seemingly leading to a spot of boiling lava, the core of the earth, and Loki threw in another fifth of Gorrs body. Eventually four of the five pieces were cast away and the last piece were with Loki whom was gasping looking at the blob of white and black… Which still had not let go of the sword.

Both Strange and Sif was looking at the odd thing Loki was containing… one fifth alien and black sword he still wouldn't let go off. One thing was clearly, having this thing was dangerous, the other four pieces of body parts would come back to it, it seemed inevitable.

"This wont do." Sif stated. "He'll just come back, and attack us again."

"And again and again and again." Loki groaned. " _I know!_ Here's what you could say. Oh, Loki! We can safe my life now! Thank you!"

Sif glared at him clearly annoyed and not particularly grateful.

"What? Angry you had to fight side by side with a frost giant?" Loki asked.

And Sif seethed.

Strange elected not to comment, something told him that would be much safer.

"What do you intend to do?!" Sif exclaimed. "As long as he is out there, Asgard is in _danger!_ You didn't even truly face him ones, only your illusions did! That is not the way for a warrior to fight!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed I got him slowed down! _You_ only got fatally wounded!" Loki stated. Then he groaned. "Brute strength wont work here! In case you haven't noticed. There is no Odin to come and safe you in a pitch! There is no grand Asgard Valhalla barrier to hide behind! There is no Thor to be the hero! It is so easy, isn't it? To play proud warrior when you have so much to protect you! But all of that is _gone!_ And you will either have to adapt or _die!"_

"Ahem!" Strange cleared his throat and they both madly turned to him. "Not to spoil this lovely party, but we don't know how long we have until Gorr finds himself again. I would like to suggest that we don't waste anymore time children."

"How dare you!" Both Loki and Sif yelled simultaneously only to glare at each other.

Strange looked at them. "Right." and he allowed a portal to open behind him. "Shall we?"

The two Asgardians were still glaring at each other but finally got going.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Loki glanced at what happened in front of him… Wong, Stephen Strange and their own healer, Sigyn, working on Sif.

Sif was not happy, but he could see how the dark energy was slowly drawn out of her. They were more than enough manpower to do this, so they didn't really needed Lokis help which suited him fine. He only observed out of curiosity.

Still, as he tried to concentrate on what they did, tried to observe their magic so perhaps he could learn a few new tricks… Gorrs words kept bothering him.

" _Who are you to call yourself a god?"_

Loki shook his head, no he wouldn't be scared off by this charlatan!

" _Loki trickster, you live and die, like all others. Like all others, you are not all seeing. You do not command life nor death. That you even lived is by chance. Who are you to call yourself a god?"_

It was like a worm, had crawled into Lokis ear, violently he shook his head, as if hoping it would let that little voice go away, but it didn't help. An image flashed before Lokis eyes, a feeling… Thanos, holding his throat, the hand, squishing life itself out of him.

He had been utteraly and completely helpless, all his power, all his knowledge, it was for nothing. Loki couldn't help but touch his throat, the place where Thanos had held him… and he had been unable to escape.

"Loki?"

Loki looked up, to see Stephen Stranges blue eyes directed towards him.

"Is everything okay?" Strange asked.

Loki frowned. "Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"You're shaking." Strange informed.

Loki's eyes widened, and he realized Strange was correct, he hissed annoyed as he demanded his body to obey. Then he gave Strange a glare. "I'm fine." he assured.

Strange shrugged going back to his project and Loki groaned as he turned around and stepped outside instead, out to the village where they would be safe. He looked up to see the golden barrier shielding them, just like the one Odin had created, even if it was so much smaller in scale.

He turned his head to the left, and already saw a part of Gorrs body crawling over the barrier, trying to get to the part inside, Loki groaned as he opened a portal behind it and pushed it in, then closed the portal. Then he groaned, it would only be a matter of time the thing would be back so it could reform itself.

Loki didn't like being powerless… he _hated_ it! Hated being forced to play second fiddle to that air head Thor!

Was he just to sit here and wait to be rescued?! By _Thor?!_ No! NO!

He squinted his eyes, trying to forget the feeling of a hand around his neck. Only then to remember… Falling… Falling into nothing. For an eternity. Worlds passing by him, he could watch but not interact.

No escape… Help…

The 'Help' that came… a cold hand, a being so much stronger than Loki.

Loki had never felt so overpowered before… He had faced foes stronger than himself plenty of times. As a child and a young man he had been considered weak! Weak among the Asgardians, which was why he had to rely on sorcery.

But this creature… Went beyond the strength of Thor, perhaps even Odin. It was hard to tell.

" _I am.." Loki had gasped. "A GOD!"_

_Thanos looked at him. "Are you now?" he asked. "Then, what would a god be doing in the space between realms?" he asked. "Couldn't you escape? Or was that beyond a god?"_

_The children had been laughing, laughing at him, Loki could still hear it so clearly._

" _I am no god myself." Thanos continued. "Who are you? To call yourself a god?"_

The fact that Thanos had spoken so softly, as if he was only mildly curious made it even worse, it made his words fester so much more.

At least on Midgard, on Midgard Loki was still a god! This was the place his worship had began! Among these ants he was a guard! Submit! SUBMIT!

But a man had stood up… He was no one special, just an old midgardian whom had lived a very normal life without magic or space, yet he refused, just stood there.

" _There are no men like me!"_ Loki had informed them all.

The defiance in the man had been clear. " _There are always men like you."_

Forcefully Loki tried to shake his head again, shake out the image of a big angry Hulk merely grabbing him and swinging him around as if he was nothing, as if he was just another mortal!

Powerless… He had been powerless!

" _My birthright is to be king!"_

" _YOUR BIRTHRIGHT IS TO DIE ON A LONELY ICECAP!"_

And all the images filled Lokis head, the sounds and voices, the feelings, he tried to shut them out, but they only became even louder.

NO! I wont allow it! I am a god! I am a prince! I am Loki god of mischief! Silver tongue! I am _not_ Powerless! I will not.. I WILL NOT! I _AM_ A GOD!

"LOKI!"

Lokis eyes flew up and he saw a dark skinned Asgardian right in front of him… Valkyrie… Loki hadn't even seen or heard her coming, first now did he realize he was out of breath, his heart was beating so fast and loudly, a rush was to be heard in his ears.

"Loki! What's happening?" Valkyrie asked, her voice filled with concern. And so were her eyes, searching his face for answers.

Loki blinked as he looked down at her, then realized her hands that was holding him were starting to freeze to ice, so was the ground she was standing on, then Loki realized, he was in his Jotunn form, he didn't even remember having switched but quickly switched back to his Asgardian self.

"Ah, my apologies. I don't know what." Loki held his forehead.

" _Who are you to call yourself a god?"_

Loki gasped for air, it felt like he had been running across mountains

"You calmed down at least." Valkyrie commented. "What happened? I called to you but you didn't seem to hear me."

"I…. I do not know." Loki admitted. He closed his eyes. "I am Loki… Prince of Asgard.. Son of.." he halted, then didn't finish the sentence but continued. "God of.." and he halted again. "God of." he tried but was unable to continue, he squinted his eyes and shook his head.

This was not like him! He was sure of himself, he always had been, it was what he had!

Asgard was under his protection! If he failed they could die… What if he failed? What if what remained of Asgard would vanish because of him? And he would be alone... Knowing what he had brought. NO! He was Loki, he wouldn't fail! He never failed! …. Except for when New York had kicked him out. Odins banishment had also resulted in Odins death and the destruction of Asgard. In front of Thanos Loki had been powerless.

And in front of Gorr he was also…. Powerless…

"Loki. I don't know what's gotten into you." Valkyrie breathed. "You need to pull yourself together, we need you. Asgard needs you!"

"Need me?" Loki asked. "Are you sure of that?"

"Okay that doesn't sound like you at all!" Valkyrie stated. "Where's the, i'm the _true_ Prince of Asgard! I am so much better than everyone else! Thor is an imbecile compared to me! You're so stupid Valkyrie, blah-blah-blah." she mimicked.

Loki glared at the woman in front of him.

"okay, there we go. That's a little bit better." Valkyrie smirked, then she silenced. "Seriously, this is not the time to run away. People here need you."

Loki looked at Valkyrie, his mind empty, he didn't know what to even say.

"And look, you're not alone. This Gorr, we'll face him together!" Valkyrie stated.

"Valkyrie, Asgard can't effort to loose you either, not a single one." Loki stated he frowned as he turned his head away.

"Loki?" Valkyrie asked.

"No matter how you turn it, this situation happened because of me." Loki stated. "I know it might be hard to believe… But I never wished for the ruin of Asgard! Not… Asgard."

Slowly Valkyrie reached a hand forward, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." she spoke and Loki turned his head to face her.

"Your sins wont be washed away, that is what you are seeing now." Valkyrie stated. "But you earned this chance, and so far you used it well. You didn't waste it, you made me so proud. Proud to serve you, and proud that I was able to learn to know you." she informed. "Your pride and arrogance was what we needed, don't loose it now." she asked.

Lokis eyes closed. "Gorr… He is only one." he held up a finger. "Just one! There are beings much more powerful than that out there! Armies! We are…. Nothing anymore."

"That's not what you said before." Valkyrie lectured. "You said that our potential is limitless! And it is our duty to reach for it!"

Loki swallowed.

"Don't do this please." Valkyrie asked. "This is what happened with Thor."

Loki couldn't help but smirk amused. "We really are a strange pair him and I." he commented. "Constantly getting in each others way, and yet we seem to function the best when we are at odds." he looked up at the sky, at the stars on the other side of the barrier.

"He's going to find that new home." Valkyrie stated surely. "And you are going to make sure that the Asgardians will be safe and ready for the move."

Loki didn't reply, his eyes looking away, then Valkyrie pressed the palm of her hand on his chest making Loki look up.

"You are Loki… One of the greatest pieces of shit I ever had the displeasure of meeting." Valkyrie stated. "Way to full of yourself. But dammit, if you're not able to turn the tides of battle in the most unforeseeable ways!"

Loki couldn't help but smile slightly amused.

"The fate of Asgard rest on your shoulders, so no pressure." Valkyrie smirked.

"Right." Loki snorted.

"Hey! It's the burden of being king." Valkyrie pointed out.

"Know something funny?" Loki asked.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"Being King is no fun at all…. When Thor comes back. He can have it." Loki informed.

Valkyrie smirked. "An actual king with the burdens and responsibilities of a king. Yeah I don't envy you. Keep it." she asked.

"Thank you." Loki snorted sarcastically. "I don't even remember why I wanted it so badly! Damn him Thor, he took the easy job and I bet he knows it." he commented looking up.

"Yeah, he probably does." Valkyrie smirked. "You want to come over and have a drink?" she asked.

Loki glanced at Valkyrie, but finally offered her a nod.

"Great, I found some good stuff! You'll love it!" Valkyrie grinned.

"Please, pour it on me." Loki asked sincerely.


	23. Chapter 23

Stephen Strange was smart enough to not get to close to the god of mischief at this time, yet he still observed the raven haired god from afar.

Loki, sitting as far removed from the village as he could while still being within the barrier. Crossed legs and closed eyes.

Strange knew of the position very well, he had begun to do it himself, every single day, since he had started to train in the art of the mystics… Loki was meditating.

The reasons why Loki was mediating were obvious, this was indeed a problem they had on their hands, even worse… It was not lost on Strange how the ground around Lokis body was frozen solid, how he had started to shake seemingly without even realizing it, and made the room he was standing in colder, also without even realizing he did it, how his mind had seeming disappeared from the now.

Loki was loosing control of himself, and thus also his magic. This was not good!

Sorcery would always reflect a persons own sense of being, their connection to the world, and how open their minds were. You drew on the energy of the world itself, the energy of life, and let it flow through your own state of being and body.

Using sorcery required control, immense control! Apart from the ancient one, Loki was the most powerful sorcerer Strange had ever met! If he were to loose control… It was not a very pleasant thought.

"Pull yourself together Loki!" A dark skinned woman next to Strange hissed and Strange turned to see the woman whom called herself Valkyrie. "Don't you even dare do what Thor did!"

Strange turned to Valkyrie. "How did it happen?" he asked. "With Thor?" he asked.

Valkyrie closed her eyes. "After Thanos destroyed half the world… Thor, went to space with the Avengers. When he came back… He informed that he had killed Thanos. Though he didn't seem happy nor triumphant, he seemed hollow." she informed. "He tried for a while, to keep it together. He tried to lead us, but he would start to shake, all over his body, he would have those attacks where it was clear his mind was elsewhere, but he would assure us it was nothing, in the evening he would vanish and we realized he had been drinking. Not just like Asgardians usually do, but badly. He would apologize, and even being drunk as he was, he would try to stand up and help the fishermen, how-ever because he was drunk he would mess up, and every time he messed up he was reminded of what happened before… Which would make him cry and send him back to the bottle, to repeat the same thing. Over and over. He lost control of himself. He started to ask if he was truly needed. He pointed out how far Asgard had fallen because of him… The drinking got worse and worse, his efforts to help less and less frequent and less and less sincere. He started to say that his sort of help, was the kind of help that could only ever doom Asgard. And then at last… He just gave up."

Strange looked at Valkyrie, both her voice and words were painful, and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"A king can't start to question himself like that." Valkyrie swallowed. "It's just not affordable!"

"Being king is a harsh burden." Strange commented, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why start to doubt himself now of all times?!" Valkyrie asked. "He was always so…. So damn proud!"

It was unclear who she was referring to. Thor or Loki, then again. The description seemed to fit either brother just fine.

Strange reached into his pocket to draw out a white handkerchief, intending to offer it to Valkyrie but dropped it, he started to fumble, but his stiff hands refused to grab unto the delicate fabric.

Valkyrie gasped. "Your hands!" she realized. "They."

Finally, managed to use thumb and index finger Strange managed to get a hold on the handkerchief and got it off the ground. "They are broken." Strange affirmed as he stood up, then removed his left glove revealing with his hand actually looked like, filled with scars running up and down every finger where wires and screws had been the only things holding his poor hands together.   
  
By the sight of it Valkyries eyes widened, chances were she had never seen such scarred hands before. Only few had, and finally Strange replaced the glove as he looked up.   
  
"They will never be what they were. Back in the day, they were my pride, my greatest tool. I needed my hands, to do the things I did… then I lost the use of them. All that I were… It was no more. Without my hands, I was no longer the person I was. I didn't know who I were anymore. I didn't even know if I were anyone… It send me to a deep depression, and yes, the bottle to. Mess doesn't even begin to describe, I was so desperate, to regain what I had lost. That I even traveled Kamar-Taj, to search out the ancient one. To let her heal me, so I could return to the way I was!" he stated then he halted. "How-ever…. That wasn't possible, what I found though is… Odd, but in a strange way also wonderful. She couldn't offer me a way to be the same, but… She could offer me a way to become something new. In a strange way, the complete destruction of what I had been, allowed a path for me to become something new and much superior. For me to become what I am now… It was necessary that my old self was broken to pieces, to make room for the new, for me to open my mind to the nature of the world itself." he sighed deeply. "To put it simply… When left no other choice, I was finally willing to open my mind to what had seemed insane at the time. And by insane I mean, beyond normal human comprehension."

"Another way..."

Both Valkyrie and Strange turned to Loki whom hadn't moved an inch, he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"She gave you another way, a different path than you yourself could have imagined." Loki commented and he frowned. "Another way… the ways I know of wont deal with Gorr… Another way." he hissed the frost around him increasing.

"You need to open your mind, not close it further." Strange instructed.

"QUIET PARTY MAGICIAN!" And Loki was now sitting on literal ice.

"Maybe you should let him advice you?" Valkyrie asked. "He seem to know about this stuff."

"I am a _god!_ I don't need help from a mortal!" Loki huffed…. Sitting below his own little snow cloud.

"Well… _god_." Strange snorted. "Don't let me disturb you."

Loki scowled.

Strange shrugged. "If he's not ready to open his mind, he's not ready." he stated simply. Then he collected his legs beneath himself to, except instead of sitting on the ground with crossed legs, he was floating in the air.

"What are you doing?" Valkyrie asked.

"Just making sure that god over there doesn't upset the balance of the planet because he can't control himself." Strange informed with closed eyes.

Valkyrie smirked. "Where were you five years ago?" she asked.

"Among the half that wasn't lucky enough to stick around." Strange informed. "Please excuse me."

"All right." Valkyrie smiled, still amused. "Have fun wizards." she waved at them and went on her way.


	24. Chapter 24

Open your mind… Easier said than done.

And the fact that Loki kept failing only frustrated him further! With each failed attempt, he only felt his own frustration rising, every time he tried to open his mind, booming voices and images from the past disturbed him, always accompanied by that nagging whisper.

" _Who are you to call yourself a god?"_

No… Open up yourself, you've done so. So many times before… Loki tried to think back, think back to the first time he had done so.

His mother, Frigga, sitting in front of him with crossed legs like him, holding his hands, her gentle voice instructing his breathing.

Her body had been so calm, her touch so gentle and warm, that Loki had naturally fell into that calm state of being which was necessary.

The universe… the realms…. Loki had seen it, the vastness stretched out in front of him, before his eyes.

An infinite number of worlds… an infinite number of lives… living and dying, every single day. A knowledge that would drive mortal men insane. That's why they couldn't hope to comprehend it.

Loki frowned as he tried to concentrate on more specific aspects…. Asgard… Show me… Asgard.

The grand halls and proud buildings of Asgard stretched in front of Lokis eyes, the way it had been! Beautiful and filled with magic and light. Knowledge worth millennia worth of research, combined from countless of worlds… magnificent!

Then the image changed, and all there was left were a few wooden houses on a shore.

And there, in the center of the village was a white figure, wearing only black, holding that sword, his red eyes shining.

Loki frowned… this wasn't the physical world. He should not be able to be here.. Gorr. How? Even here, at the astral plane?

"The hall of the gods has fallen." Gorr commented. "You are no longer living above man, but among them. Still you would call yourself a god?"

Loki frowned.

A deep voice sounded from Lokis left. "You are no Odinson, you are not a Prince of Asgard. You are not even of Asgard."

Loki turned to see a blond Asgardian, the last time Loki had seen this man, his belly had grown quite impressive, his hair had become long unkempt and tangled, his beard greasy from all the cheap beer. This man though was different, his stomach was flat and strong from pure muscle, his figure big, but only from that same muscle, his hair was long, though clean and well kept, his beard short… Thor looked like a true god, standing there in his shining silver armor, his red cape flowing as he held Mjolnir.

Lokis eyes lingered at the hammer… Mjolnir… No longer existed. So, that was not the real thing, not the real Thor. Loki glanced up at the image of his brother.

"You're mad! Loki!" Thor stated.

Loki frowned, those were clearly not Thors words, Thor would never say these things so blatantly… What-ever this was, it was strange.

"There are always men like you!"

Loki turned his head, and saw that old man… The setting was the same, it looked like New York, most of the humans were kneeling, but not him. Not this man, Loki frowned as he walked over to him, looking at the man whom starred back at him with defiance.

"Why?" Loki asked the man. "All you had to do was kneel! I would have saved you! I could have done it!" he stated.

The mans glare remained unchanged.

"I would have been a benevolent king!" Loki informed. "You humans, you destroy each other every single day! You are letting your own kind suffer! I could have helped you. Just kneel!"

Still, the man did not reply, his glare just as defiant.

"ANSWER ME!" Loki shouted.

But the man was only a memory, an image.

How?! How could this old man still plague his mind?! Loki didn't know this man, he was probably dead of old age by now! He didn't even know his name so why?! Why was he still looming inside of Lokis mind?!

"Who are you to call yourself a god?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Loki shouted as he turned to Gorr, now at the scene in New York.

Gorr shook his head. "Brother." Thors voice suddenly came out of his mouth. "You truly are delusional. You thought you could be king?" he asked now also looking like the perfect god like Thor. "You? All you ever do is to make trouble for others."

"I could be king." Loki stated. "Why shouldn't I be able to?"

"I pity you brother." Thor stated. "That you thought you could ever catch up to me."

Loki hissed. _"Begone!"_ he ordered. "This is but the astral plane, I shall not be fooled so easily. Demon Thor!"

Thor smirked. "I didn't come from nothing." he pointed out. "All that you see here, came from you. Remember that." he asked and finally faded away.

Things started to slip, he was loosing control! Loki gritted as he tried to maintain control! He was here, to try and find another way! A solution! If he could not handle Gorr, then what was he?! Gorr was just _one_ being! And he was a _god!_ ….. Or was he?

What is a god? … Who was he… to call himself… A god?

Everything was black, and Loki felt himself falling…. Falling… in the space between realms, falling for an eternity.

A sea of bodies flashed in front of Lokis eyes… the bodies left at Valhalla… the bodies left behind at new york… The bodies frozen in jotunheim… it didn't matter though, every day a new world was born and a new world would be dying…

Worlds that live and die… every single day… existence was futile.

Then suddenly a hand came, a hand grabbing Loki… Oh, Thanos? Loki glanced up yet strangely didn't feel anything when it wasn't Thanos he saw, but the transparent astral version of Stephen Strange.

"Okay I think it's time for you to wake up now your highness." Strange informed and Loki found himself being pulled back to the physical world, a place where he suddenly took a deep breath wide-eyed looking up, seeing Strange right in front of him looking at him with a frowning gaze.

Loki groaned as he turned his head away. "Don't… Don't say a word." he demanded.

Stranges eyes were still fixated at him. "Your mind…. Is beyond messed up." the master of the mystic arts informed in matter of fact tone.

Loki scowled as finally Stephen Strange stood up.

"and no closer to finding an answer." Strange observed.

"i am all for ideas. Party magician." Loki replied coldly.

"That's a nice way to thank someone whom just saved you from being lost within your own mind." Strange commented.

"I don't!" Loki began but stopped himself, he hated it… hated it beyond all reason. Needing the help of a mortal, finally though he looked up. "you have my thanks, Doctor Stephen Strange. Now please leave." he asked.

Strange rose an eyebrow but finally turned around, recognizing what was probably the highest form of gratitude Loki was willing to give.

Loki though looked at his hands, the fingers blue but the rest normal pale… A horrible question lingering in his mind, not a new question, a question he had had for years now, and yet it kept growing louder and louder… Who am I? …. What am I?

Who are you to call yourself a god?


	25. Chapter 25

Sif… Was furious.

This was not anything new… She had been furious ever since she had realized Loki had taken Odins place in Asgard.

She had been furious when Loki had banished her to another world, she had been furious when she finally made it back to Valhalla only to find it all to be in ruins, she was furious when she finally found what remained of Asgard on earth and Loki was the one leading them. She was furious when Gorr showed up.

There seemed to be zero reasons for Sif to calm down! They were gods! Gorr was just one creature, they should face him proudly in battle, like Asgardians did!

Yet Loki insisted they should hide in here, surely Thor would have faced Gorr by now, and not backed down until the battle was won. That was the way of an Asgardian warrior!

But all Loki did was sitting! The same spot, the same place, with closed eyes, making the entire area colder by just sitting. For three days now!

Some Asgardians had brought him food, but it went untouched and had later been retrieved when it had frozen into blocks of ice.

Sif groaned as she looked up, then she blinked… Above her was the golden barrier as it was supposed to but it looked like… Sif squinted her eyes then they widened. A crack! There was… A crack in the barrier! But how?! The barrier was supposed to be impenetrable! "Loki..." she breathed then shouted. "LOKI!" as she turned and ran for the place she knew Loki was sitting, as she arrived Sif halted.

Loki was not sitting anymore, he was standing up, facing the barrier, and on the other side of the barrier was Gorr, nearly fully formed, all he lacked was his right arm with the sword, still inside of the barrier, then Sif looked up and saw the crack spreading, multiplying.

"What." Sif looked up. "Is Gorr doing this?"

"No." Stephen Strange informed and Sif turned to the wizard behind him.

"But how! Nothing can destroy the barrier!" Sif exclaimed.

"Through a normal physical attack no." Strange turned to Sif. "How-ever magic is… It's not just a part of the user. It is the user." he tried to explain. "My magic is no mere part of me, it _is_ me. Lokis magic _is_ Loki, Loki _is_ his magic…. The barrier you see, is created by Lokis magic, it is Loki and Loki is… Loosing control of himself, thus any magic made by him."

"No!" Strange and Sif turned to see Valkyrie whom had listened in. Then the dark skinned Valkyrie ran to grab Lokis shoulders. "Snap out of it Loki!" she demanded shaking him. "We can't loose another one! We need a leader! A prince of Asgard."

Loki turned to her, his eyes empty.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Valkyrie demanded.

"Valkyrie." Loki breathed, his green eyes looking weird.

"Pull yourself together!" Valkyrie demanded.

Loki glanced at her, then suddenly his lip curled, then he laughed.

"Loki?" Valkyrie asked.

"Ha ha.." Loki laughed. Then he laughed louder. "HAHAHAHA! To think Thor would leave the protection of Asgard to me!" he commented. "Valhalla is gone! BECAUSE OF ME! HAHAHA!" he laughed in a mad laughter as the cracks only grew and grew. "You know what Odin said, I only bring death and destruction where I walk. AND HE WAS RIGHT!" he exclaimed in a mad laughter. "Odin…. Mother… The warriors of Asgard! I KILLED THEM ALL!" he yelled in a mad laughter. "I AM THE BRINGER OF CHAOS TO THE WORLDS I VISIT! What is a god Valkyrie? What is a king or a prince?!" He asked. "You know what's funny! HAHA! I don't know!"

The cracks grew and grew, now more Asgardians seemed to realize and screams were to be heard.

Then suddenly, fast as lightning, Valkyrie slapped Loki across the face, the ringing sound could be heard echoing all across the place and Loki stumbled back. He didn't even have time to regain balance though as Valkyrie marched towards him and grabbed his coat, then shook him violently.

"Who the hell cares what happened in the past! Focus! Loki!" Valkyrie demanded and slapped him again. "Asgard needs you!" she stated. "It is what you always desired is it not?! To be needed! To be irreplaceable! WELL YOU GOT IT! SO WAKE UP!" she slapped him for a third time.

Loki chuckled. "Need me?" he asked. "What a laugh… I'm mad as a bag of cats. As they say."

Suddenly Sif was the one to walk up to Valkyrie and Loki. "Excuse me." she took over, priding Valkyries hand away from Loki. "Now we are at this, I don't want to loose my chance." she stated, and then send a fist, right into Lokis face, sending him flying backwards right into the barrier and then on the ground. Then Sif walked over, grabbed the front of his clothes and raised him up in a stretched arm. "I always knew you were bad news, Loki." she seethed. "Even when we were little…. You would take pleasure in setting people up against each other! Through lie and trickery, you loved manipulating any situation to fit your own needs, and lie to cover your tracks! Thor didn't see it, he was blind to it… But I was not, I saw it! I saw _you_." she stated and lowered him so his feet touched the ground again, now though she held him using both hands as her mad eyes bore into his. "So I know! What you can do and what you can't!" she stated. "And this Gorr… You can defeat him! He is nothing but a brute! A machine! You specialize in defeating those! So wake up! Get over yourself! AND PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" she demanded letting go so Loki dropped to the ground.

There though he laid, chuckling. "Wow… You sure are desperate, coming to me to safe you." Loki commented holding his forehead and then, the barrier shattered, all around them in pieces.

Wide-eyed Sif looked up, Gorr was now right in front of them, and then right behind her came the white gue with sword which was Gorrs arm that still hadn't let go.

"Loki!" Sif grabbed the mans shoulder. "LOKI!" she shouted.

He though was only laughing, the madness all over his face.

Strange though opened a portal, right below both Sif and Loki making them both fall through.

Valkyrie gasped. "What?" she asked.

"Gorr is after those two!" Strange pointed out. "As long as they are alive, I don't think his attention will be on anything else, not even the rest of Asgard."

Valkyrie nodded as the white crawled over Gorr and rejoined with him.

Then Strange grabbed Valkyries shoulders. "All is not lost!" he assured. "To be what I am now… What I was before had to be shattered and lost."

Wide-eyed Valkyrie looked at Strange.

"I shall talk to you soon!" Strange said as he let go and jumped through the portal closing it behind him.

Gorrs eyes lingered at the place the portal had been, then he looked up at Valkyrie. "Would you call yourself a god?" he asked.

Valkyrie swallowed, she just stood still, not answering the question.

Then… Gorr turned around, and simply started to walk. Away from the village… Away from the Asgardians and Valkyrie fell to her knees.

No…. Not again… Thors words ran through her head.

 _"Me? The one who brought destruction to Asgard?"_ he had asked in one of his drunken rants.

Don't you even dare Loki! Don't you even dare do this to me!


	26. Chapter 26

Well… this was just great.

Loki had gone mad, the one thing to protect Asgard was gone… And they still had no real way to fight Gorr.

Darkly Sif looked at the fireplace in front of her, the ice and snow tearing in her clothes and hair as a wizard dressed in blue wearing a cape was floating in the air with crossed legs and a Prince of Asgard had gone to sleep, obviously not being the least bit touched by the cold.

They had been forced to play hide and seek like this, jump through a portal, wait for Gorr to come a bit to close, jump through another one… And each time to a cold place so Lokis inability to control himself wouldn't affect the local nature.

Sif closed her eyes… There had always been a strange sort of madness looming inside of Loki, it had always disturbed her.

Most other people couldn't even see it, Thor least of all, Loki had been so good at behaving so refined, and speak in such a soft articulate way.

All of that though… It had seemed oddly fake, like a carefully placed mask to hide that looming madness hiding just beneath the surface.

The glee, when Loki managed to manipulate others to suite his own need… He had been able to turn friends into foes, simply by whispering the right words in a voice sweet as honey.

His jalousie of Thors popularity and strength had been obvious to all but Thor himself, and the way Loki would punish Thor for it.

And yet… Thors love and dedication to his brother had been ever lasting, willing to forgive any transgression, look the other way even when what Loki had done was obviously cruel.

When Loki had fallen from the bridge rim frost… It had nearly destroyed Thor, and Sif's heart had gone out to him. Dearly wishing she could comfort him.

Then New York, Loki had made his feelings clear… Finally Thors eyes had been opened to what his beloved brother was, and ones again he had gone through such pain. Then Loki had seemingly died yet again… And even more pain for Thor.

Pain… pain… and more pain… Sif had never seen Loki bring Thor any happiness. So why? If what they said was true… That Thor had willingly left Loki here.

"Your feelings towards the trickster seems deep rooted." Strange noted from his floating spot, not even opening his eyes.

Sif looked up. "I had to watch him hurt the people I loved… Over and over, for a thousand years. And I was never allowed to speak up nor do anything about it. Wouldn't you feel resentment as well?" she asked.

Strange eyes opened. "Thor?" he asked.

"Not only him." Sif shook her head. "I had other friends as well…. We were all part of the same circle, a circle where Thor was the leader. No one was allowed to even criticize Loki, not even I."

"What happened if you did?" Strange asked.

"Thor would get mad." Sif plainly stated. "And question our loyalty… It was almost a relief when he finally realized what Loki was. Though as it happened, I wished that it didn't… It hurt him."

"Could you… describe Loki, from before he turned against you?" Strange asked.

Sif nodded shortly. "I think the word to describe him the most was… Jealous." she admitted. "Thor was beloved, everyone adored him. They loved his bravery and strength. Loki was always confined to his shadow… And that seemed to eat away at him. He would always try to get back at Thor, small ways at first, but the resentment only ever grew. It doesn't even seem surprising he would sabotage Thors coronation. I can't say myself I was surprised."

Strange nodded. "What about his Jotunn heritage?"

Sif shrugged. "To be honest, I care not much about it, even if Loki was still of Odins blood, he would still be the same. The hurt he brought the same." she looked down. "I think Thor was correct, Lokis potential was always great, greater than any of ours. His jalousie though poisoned his soul from a very young age…."

"He scares you." Strange realized.

Sif nodded slowly. "Facing an ogre I can understand… Loki is not of such breed. He is not to be defeated so easily. The wars he wages are not wars fought with swords nor honor, they are wars fought with words and deception. Instead of using his own sword to stab his enemy, he will speak to the best friend this enemy, turn them against each other and just watch from afar as they kill each other, never even knowing he was the true mastermind."

"That is terrifying." Strange had to admit.

Sif closed her eyes. "For so long…. For hundreds of years. I alone saw… No one else would listen, so I had to keep quiet." she informed. "You can't speak against the son of the all father, or the brother of the one everyone adores… I." she breathed. "The thought of what he could do it… It truly terrified me. And now… Asgard is no more, my friends… Are no more. People I faced battle with, and we lived through these battles. Together! I wasn't even there to face their final battle with them." she closed her eyes.

"Because Loki banished you." Strange commented and Sif nodded

For a moment there was quiet, Sif wiped away her tears and took in a breath, trying to compose her strength.

Stranges blue eyes rested on her face.

"I know what I need to do." Sif informed. "Asgard… Asgard has to be our first concern. I hate it, but it cannot be denied, what we need is Loki. I shall ensure that no harm comes to him until he is well enough to defeat this foe." she hammered a fist towards his chest. "In the name of the all father and the Prince of Thunder. I shall protect this god of Mischief, even if it is from himself!"

Strange nodded seriously. "That is very noble of you."

"I am a warrior of Asgard!" Sif stated. "If I can't act noble, I have no right to call myself as such! My personal feelings towards this man matters not. My priority is towards Asgard itself! What-ever little remains of it!"

Strange nodded again.

"And what is your role sorcerer?" Sif asked.

"I have nothing to do with this conflict, I am just an observer." Strange informed. "I am here, to make sure that what-ever happens, it shall not harm people on earth. My first priority is to keep earth and my sanctuary in New York safe. That is all."

Sif nodded. "Acceptable." she stated. "You did though… aid in saving my life. You have my thanks." she bowed for him. "And… I shall thank Loki as well when he wakes." she mumbled.

Strange smiled a little amused.

Then Sif closed her eyes. "Thor.." she whispered. "You said… Loki could outshine us all, you truly believed in him, believed he could bring such great things to Asgard. I still don't believe it… But in your honor… allow me to keep him safe, and give him a chance to proof me wrong." she finished opening her eyes then looked at the sleeping frost giant next to her, blue skin and all. She could still feel the pure resentment inside, but she pushed it aside. Personal things didn't matter, not now, not here. Only Asgard did.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Another one of those strange laughters escaped Lokis mouth, a chuckle as if he had found yet another thing he found hilarious.

"What now?" Sif asked turning to him.

"I just realized, who was it that named us all gods?" Loki asked.

"The all father, Odin." Sif replied, not even really wanting to hear where this was going.

"Right!" Loki grinned as he pointed at her. "He was the one, telling all of us we were gods!" he stated. "He was also the one claiming I was absolutely his son and had a birthright to the throne! He was also the one never mentioning a word about Hela! HE WAS A EVEN BIGGER LIAR THAN I EVER WAS!" He exclaimed in a mad grin. "We can't trust _anything_ he ever told us?! Isn't that funny?! HA HA!"

No… No that wasn't funny. That wasn't funny at all.

"Oh look at me all father Odin!" Loki suddenly switched into Odin, his magic really seemed to be working at random, at least in Sif's eyes. "Father of… Who in niffleheim knows really?!" he asked turning back to himself… the Asgardian version. "But sure, let's believe everything he says! He's the all father, the universe revolves around him does it not? Center of the universe! Oh wait, he died! Guess we ran out of center!"

"Doctor Strange, can I hit him again?" Sif asked. "Please."

"Not my conflict, I am just an observer." Strange informed as he was floating again with closed eyes, not looking like he was going to lift a finger to help out.

"Oh we know all about that, don't we Sif?" Loki asked. "Just… Observing the realms." he spread out his hands. "Sitting on a nice throne behind barriers, good view of the realms far below."

Sif closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"Mortal! Mortal means someone who dies!" Loki pointed out. "We die! So we are mortals! HAHAHAHA!" he grabbed his head. "We're mortals!"

"Your highness… This is for your own good." Sif stated, and then slammed a fist down Lokis head, sending him down on the ground.

That made Strange crack open an eye as he glanced down. "I don't think that was helping him."

"Oh yes it was. It made sure I wouldn't kill him in another ten minutes." Sif stated as Loki sat up again, still chuckling to himself.

Sif squatted down as she narrowed her eyes at Loki. "Okay, so we live and die, like all others. So technically, we are mortals. So what?" she asked. "We are still Asgardians."

"But if we are no different than them, then what is the _point?!"_ Loki exclaimed.

"The point is!" Sif hissed grabbing Lokis collar. "There are people depending on you! Depending on you to protect them! SO GET A GRIP!"

Loki was only smiling amused and Sif let go, so he fell back down, and then just laid on his back, looking as amused as ever.

Honestly Sif didn't have a lot of hope for the man, it seemed like they had lost him to madness. Deep inside she had always thought it would only be a matter of time, still… Right now was not convenient.

Strange frowned. "Gorr is nearing." he informed.

"Again." Sif groaned. "Come on your highness." she grabbed Lokis arm and pulled him up, as if just to annoy her Loki made himself heavy and refused to stand on his own, which only made Sif grab him and pull him up on her back.

"Why Sif. Such a caring side you are showing." Loki commented on her back.

"Keep quiet." Sif demanded as she stepped through the portal Strange had opened for her, only to find herself on yet another snowy landscape. They had come from Tibeth… And now they were..

"Greenland." Strange informed.

"How many snowy places does this planet have?!" Sif exclaimed.

"Depends on the season." Strange replied. "This place though, yes is pure ice all year around."

"Well, you should feel right at home your highness." Sif stated dropping the god on her back so he landed in the snow.

"Hey…. Hey Sif." Loki rolled to his stomach, holding his head like a school girl. "Want to know something funny?"

"No." Sif groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"You know that midgardian woman Thor picked in favor of you?" Loki asked and Sif seethed. "She dumped him! Isn't it funny, a mortal earth woman steals Prince Thors heart, and then she dumps him!"

Sif halted then she turned to Loki. "What?" she asked.

"I know right?" Loki asked, still sounding like a girl. "You would think she would be a bit more in awe having the god of thunder in her grasp. Those midgardians, they really aren't as respectful as they used to be."

Sif sighed deeply. "I see." she nodded. "Jane Foster was… a smart one. She probably knew it couldn't have worked. She would have aged and died while Thor barely even changed."

"What's this? You don't even seem happy." Loki pouted. Clearly annoyed he wasn't getting the reaction he had been hoping for.

"Of course I'm not!" Sif exclaimed. "Thor is my friend, I know it's hard for you to understand, but I don't want to see him get hurt!" she stated.

"Why not? He left you behind." Loki pointed out.

"That's not what matters!" Sif exclaimed then groaned. "We fight, to protect what we love. Even if what we love is just an idea. Do you love anything Loki?" she asked.

Loki frowned, now clearly annoyed.

"You said you loved Asgard!" Sif pointed out. "If that's true, you need to protect it!"

Lokis eyes looked puzzled as he looked in front of himself, then he sat up crossing his legs again.

"Loki I..." Sif halted. "I don't know either." she admitted. "I would never have believed that Valhalla could fall like that. That the all father would just leave us behind as such… I don't know about gods, I never thought to much about it. Asgard had a code, and I followed it. I shall still follow it… If I can. I'm not sure if I can though." she admitted. "Everything is gone… it's so different. We are refuges now. Hiding not just from Gorr but… Most of the nine realms as well. We would no longer stand a chance against any of them I." she closed her eyes. "I don't know anymore either. I don't know what to believe or who to trust. We just… We just have to fight. I don't know what else to do."

Then Sif looked up, and realized Lokis green eyes were fixated on it, his gaze looking curious. But also puzzled, as if he she had suddenly and extra head and that was strange to him.

"Loki, as a warrior of Asgard, it is my duty to protect its people. That's why I am here!" Sif informed. "Is that not your duty as a prince as well?" she asked.

Loki frowned. "You were keen in informing me I was no prince of Asgard." he pointed out.

"I was angry." Sif stated. "I am still angry." then she sighed. "Still, regardless of how angry I feel. The memories of Asgard… Rests within both of us. And you, are the carrier of secrets no one else remembers. You." she took in a deep breath. "You _are_ Asgard. One of the largest pieces that remains of it… If you fall. Asgard will loose… That's why. Loki… I cannot allow you to succumb."

"Asgard." Loki closed his eyes as he sat up. "Asgard is not a place… It is a people." he recited and Sif blinked. "Odin said that… It was one of the last things he said. So… by that logic." he smiled amused. "You are Asgard…. I am Asgard. Heh." he chuckled, though this chuckle was less mad and more amused.

"Loki…. You said you loved Asgard." Sif breathed. "Do you?"

Lokis eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Sif, a strange light in his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Sif groaned, her body as usual stiff now she had to lay on the ground to sleep, unlike Loki she wasn't created to do well with cold, and unlike Strange she couldn't just make a warm magic shield around her body, so fur it was…

She didn't mind sleeping on the ground, she had done it many times before… But if that ground could be something else than ice one of these days would be nice.

Sif opened her eyes, to look at the dying flames in front of her, really they were only there for her sake, the other two didn't need them, then she turned her head to where Loki had last been and found the spot empty.

She groaned as she sat up looking around, trying to locate the trickster… But came up empty handed. "Loki?" she asked then she gasped as she stood up. "LOKI!" she shouted.

Only the icy wind was her response.

… Where? Had he just left her behind? "LOKIIII!" she shouted then she turned to the floating sorcerer whom was sleeping as well, doing well to do so in sitting position. "SORCERER STRANGE!" she grabbed him.

Strange groaned but opened his eyes. "What is it?" he asked in a slurred voice.

"LOKI!" Sif exclaimed. "I cannot locate Loki!"

Strange blinked then he looked up, and true enough, no trickster. Strange frowned then he held his head, clearly searching and he blinked.

"Well?" Sif asked.

"He's… Not here." Strange admitted.

"Well obviously!" Sif exclaimed. "Where is he then?! Did he run?!"

Strange hissed as he held his head.

"SORCERER!" Sif exclaimed.

"Please calm down!" Strange asked. "Loki is the greatest source of magic on the planet! I just need to." he frowned. "He's not on Greenland." he then admitted.

"Well that's just fantastic!" Sif exclaimed. "Then where is he?"

Strange frowned then he blinked. "He's…. back at."

"What?" Sif asked. "Just take us there so I can beat his ass!"

"No wait!" Strange held up a hand. "This is… Good." then he looked up. "We need to buy him time."

Sif blinked. "For what purpose?" she asked.

"Loki has been shattered, he needs to rebuild himself." Strange tried to explain. "And he has returned to the source… It's a good start."

Sif… Did not understand at all what Strange was saying, but the mortal wizard tended to be right about what he said.

Then Strange looked up. "Gorr is approaching." he breathed. "Lady Sif…. Will you risk your life to buy Loki time?" he asked.

"I..." Sif halted then nodded. "Yes. Not for him, but for Asgard, I shall do what-ever it takes. As it happens though, right now they are the same."

Strange nodded. "Then I will aid you. Get ready." he asked and Sif nodded as she to felt the sinister creature approaching them.

Sif lifted her sword as she took a breath. "So… How much time do I need to buy him again?" she asked.

"Well…. " Strange halted. "Could be anything between hours and decades." he admitted. "It all depends on Loki."

Sif groaned. "Well that's just great." she muttered.

"Just don't get stabbed, you know what that will do to you." Strange pointed out.

"Yeah." Sif sighed deeply, not really looking forward to this at all.

"Also, the only reason you lasted for so long is due to your Asgardian physic, I myself would not last for more than a few minutes. So I shall stay far away from that blade." Strange informed.

"Well, as you said, this isn't truly your conflict, the mere fact you is willing to aid is appreciated." Sif grunted. Please… For Odins sake, don't take to long Loki.

 

* * *

 

On a lonely cliff, in norway… Was a lonely bench, from where you had a free view across the ocean.

Behind it stood a raven haired man, born a Jotunn but raised an Asgardian, his green eyes looking at the bench.

The place where Odin the all father, potentially the most powerful being in the nine realms had breathed his last breath.

Lokis head tilted as he looked at the bench, looking so ordinary and nothing special at all, just standing here in the middle of no-where.

It was odd really, Loki had of course known Odin his entire life, Odin had raised him.. But he had never seen Odin looking like he was at peace, except in his last moments where he hadn't been weighed down by a heavy crown, and hadn't been wandering the great halls of Asgard.

Loki remembered… The letter Odin had left behind for him. There had been no letter to Thor, just him.

Perhaps because there were more things left unsaid between Odin and Loki than Odin and Thor, it had always been impossible to figure what was going on inside of that old mans head.

Loki took a few steps towards the bench, then gently swiped his hand across the rough worn down wood until finally he sat down… Not on the middle of the bench, the left, the same place he had sitting right beside Odin, and on Odins other side Thor.

They hadn't been sitting like that for centuries, a father with his two sons, just having a nice conversation.

Lokis eyes glanced across the ocean… It looked so vast. The waves were cold and brutal, they could not be controlled by mere man, nor an Asgardian. It was just… Nature. Like the icy caps of Jotunn where Lokis life had started. Among the snow and ice.

Chance… Chance had saved his life, and allowed him to grow up. It wasn't fate or destiny… Just chance.

" _Either of you could be king."_

Odins words had been reassuring, like he was assuring them that in his eyes they were equal.

Still though, Odin had always clearly favored Thor, his words were lies… weren't they?

How-ever, it didn't really matter anymore did it? Odin was gone, what he had said or not said, no longer mattered. The future was… uncertain.

 

* * *

 

As Loki had made his way to new Asgard he had gracefully slipped into one of his countless disguises, this time a young blond woman. He hadn't really thought about what disguise to use, his mind was elsewhere as he walked between the houses.

Then suddenly, a group of children came running, laughing.

"I AM THOR! THE MIGHTY THUNDER GOD!" One yelled holding up a stick, which was supposedly his version of a Hammer.

"Then I'm Valkyrie so you have to listen to me!" A girl demanded.

"Why?" The boy pretending to be Thor asked.

"Because the real Thor does what Valkyrie says, so you have to do what I say!" The girl asked.

"No I don't!" The boy exclaimed. "For I am Thor! Warrior of Asgard!"

And they all laughed as the ran along, soon starting to tumble.

"CHILDREN!" A dark haired woman ran after them, Loki recognized her it wasn't hard, the only one out of two healers. Healer Sigyn. "Be careful!"

The children turned to her. "We were just playing." they said.

Sigyn sighed. "I know." she assured. "Just please… the fate of Asgard rests within you. Until Loki returns, we must behave."

"Where is he?" A boy asked. "I thought we were going to build a new Asgard. A cool one! With a tower!" he pointed out.

"I want to plant my Chesteria flowers." A girl blinked and Loki blinked.

Chesteria flowers? Those were… native to Asgard, they had only ever grown on Asgard, he stepped forward.

"Excuse me." Loki asked, his voice being feminine matching the female look he was wearing and the girl looked up. "You have.. Chesteria flowers?" he asked.

"Only seeds." The girl admitted. "I didn't even realize I had them in my pocket when we fled… I want to plant them at our new home." she stated.

Loki nodded. "That's very noble, keep those seeds safe. It's very important." he informed.

And the girl nodded. "Okay!" she grinned. "I will!"

Sigyn sighed. "Now run along and be careful."

The children nodded and ran as Sigyn stood up. "Children huh?" she asked Loki jokingly.

"They are the future of Asgard." Loki pointed out.

"Yes." Sigyn nodded as she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I… I thought I knew all other Asgardian women here." she commented looking pretty puzzled.

Loki smiled lightly then let his disguise slip to showcase himself.

Sigyns eyes widened as she stepped back in shock. "You… YOUR HIGNESS!"

"My apologies." Loki offered her a slight nod. "I did not mean to conceal myself from you like that Healer Sigyn. I merely wished a moments peace and reflection."

Sigyn swallowed as her eyes grew misty. "You're doing better. Oh thank the all father." she gasped.

Loki frowned, looking questioning at her.

"I… Forgive me." Sigyn turned her head away. "I did not mean."

"No." Loki held up his hand. "Your concern is appreciated. I… wasn't well." he admitted.

And Sigyn glanced up. Then she looked down again, as if she was afraid to speak to him directly. Even though she clearly wanted to, she was a healer, she probably wanted to really make sure he was doing better. He though was kind of happy she didn't, if Loki was asked if he truly was doing better... He had no answer. He felt so lost. 

Loki looked at her, noting again her delicate look, her long dark hair… She really was quite beautiful.

"Are you faring well, healer Sigyn?" Loki asked.

"Yes I.." Sigyn turned her head away. "Forgive me."

"You do not near to fear me." Loki assured. "I really was only touched by your concern."

"Forgive me." Sigyn asked again. "Before all of this… I was a mere village healer nothing else. The palace was so far removed. I only ever saw the royals on a distance. This is still… Strange to me."

Loki looked at her, his eyes looking puzzled.

"Your highness?" Sigyn turned to him.

"Do you…. Have family Sigyn?" Loki asked.

Sigyn blinked surprised. "I.." she halted. "I was married." she admitted. "He was… one of the warriors of Asgard. One of the warriors who refused to submit to Hela."

"Oh." Loki realized.

"We didn't manage to have children… We wanted to though, we were ready." Sigyn closed her eyes, tears starting to appear. "Forgive me." she asked.

"No. Please." Loki asked. "Tell me about him." he asked.

"Why?" Sigyn looked up, clear surprise in her eyes. 

"Why not?" Loki asked. "You loved him, did you not?" he asked. "And you are the only one left to carry his memory. That is… unless you share that memory. So, if you share the memory with me and I remember. Two will carry him." he pointed out holding up two fingers. 

"Oh!" Sigyn gasped. "I see! Like how you teach all the children the knowledge of Asgard! As long as only one carries those secrets and memories, they are frail. But if several people carries them."

"Their survival is ensured!" Loki stated in a warm smile.

"I see!" Sigyn smiled warmly. "Then really you must return very soon and resume the lessons!" she stated. "I hope I don't sound bold but... It is your duty is it not?" she asked.

Loki chuckled softly. "Yes... Yes I believe it is." he nodded. "It is all of our duties to share what we remember. So... Your husband?" he asked.

"Oh!" Sigyns eyes widened, then she smiled softly, her eyes warm by the memories. "His name was Egir and he was… So kind. I had known him since we were both just small tykes, running around the fields getting dirty. He was my friend, and the love of my life. He would always apologies to me when he had to leave due to his duty as an Asgardian soldier, and always do what-ever he could for me when he was home so I wouldn't suffer when he was gone. He was so… proud. He felt it was his duty to help protect Asgard, his duty to be of service as a warrior for as long as his body could handle it. And yet, what I remember more was his kindness, how warm his soul was, his smile." she smiled though tears fell down her cheeks. "I miss him so much." she admitted. "It is so hard to imagine… That things can ever go back. Can they? Your highness?" she asked.

Loki looked at her with painful eyes. "No." he stated. "They can't. What-ever we build will not be the same."

Sigyn closed her eyes. "Yes I see, that makes sense." she breathed.

Hopelessly Loki looked at her.

"What kind of future will we have?" Sigyn then asked as she looked up.

"I do not know." Loki admitted. "We can no longer call ourselves gods."

"That may be for the better actually." Sigyn commented thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Loki asked.

"I mean… People who are gods, that's a hefty burden isn't it?" Sigyn asked. "Perhaps, Asgard was just to powerful, its influence to great. We had to worry about so much else than us. Now how-ever, as we rebuild. We can focus on ourselves… on Asgard. Mind our own business. Then maybe we wont have to be at war all the time, and we wont need to be enemies with all the realms. An Asgard that doesn't need countless of warriors, but can just be a place where we live in peace. That would be nice wouldn't it?" she asked. "I think Egir would have liked that to."

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose… It will be what we make it. So in that regard… Yes, it should be possible. Somewhat. You may be a little optimistic." he had to admit. 

"Yes I suppose so." Sigyn nodded. "It's a nice thought though, at least... We need to try. Right?" she asked Loki.

Loki looked seriously at her then nodded slowly.

"You said... our future, it is what we make it. Right?" Sigyn asked. "That's, what you said. In your lessons!" she smiled as she closed her eyes and started to recite. We are Asgardians, our potential is limitless. But we need to reach for it." Sigyn smiled a bit amused. "It's funny… It's only when you said it that it felt so right. It… It sounded really nice." she opened her eyes to look at him again with those deep brown innocent looking eyes. 

Loki smiled lightly then his smile faded.

"I..." Sigyn halted. "I cannot deny that… I'm scared." she admitted. "But, I would like to believe that… That what you say is true." she stated looking up. "It is better than just give into hopelessness I think."

Loki looked at Sigyn, his eyes looking rather soft.

"We… We are the only ones, the only ones who remembers. Asgard is with us now. Right?" Sigyn asked. "That's what you just told me! Right now! Egir is… In here." she held her hands over her heart. "So, it is now up to me, to deliver what he taught me…. The memories of Asgard, it is only us whom can deliver them, to future generations."

Loki nodded again, not even daring to speak as he just listened to her words.

"I suppose what I am saying is… If there is anything I can do to help." Sigyn hesitated. "I... Please your highness. Don't give up." she asked.

Loki shook his head slightly. "You've done plenty." he assured, then gently he took her hand, and bowed down, gently kissing the back of her hand before he stood up. "I thank you. Lady Sigyn."

Wide-eyed Sigyn looked at him. "You… Your highness!" she exclaimed. "I… I'm no lady! I am just a village healer! I!"

"No." Loki stated. "You are a lady." he informed her firmly.

Wide-eyed Sigyn looked at him, then realized he was still gently holding her hand and she pulled it back, blushing all over her face. "Your highness I… I don't understand what."

"It simply means, that you have an admirer here in new Asgard." Loki informed.

Sigyns eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

Loki smiled lightly. "I admire you lady Sigyn." he informed. "I will not ask for anything at this time. I have no doubt that you were a faithful wife who loved her husband dearly. Now you are a widow still in grief, it is not decent behavior to pursue a woman in such a position, also out of respect for a man whom was a proud warrior of Asgard, sacrificing his life for the people, I have no doubt he was a good and strong man, and Asgard is poorer for having lost him. How-ever, perhaps one day." he offered. "Until then, if you ever need help. Please, not just as your admirer, but as your prince, it is my duty to ensure you will indeed be safe." he said in an elegant bow then stood up. "And who knows, we could might even be friends. Even if you are never to return my admiration."

Sigyns eyes were still wide, as if she couldn't comprehend his words.

"I shall leave you be. You seem to have enough on your mind." Loki stated, taking Sigyns hand again and kissed it a second time before he let go. "I hope we shall see each other very soon." he stated as he finally walked away, he didn't manage to get far though, before a dark skinned Asgardian was standing in front of him, her eyes wide.

"Loki." Valkyrie breathed. "LOKI!" and she ran towards him, without warning dragging him into a crushing hug. "YOU HUGE PIECE OF SHIT!" she shouted.

Loki blinked then looked down, honestly surprised to see Valkyrie still hugging him tightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You were… Concerned about me?" Loki asked honestly surprised.

"OF COURSE I WAS!" Valkyrie shouted as she let go. "I can't watch another one of my friends being lost to their own dark mind!"

Loki blinked. "Another one of your friends?" he asked.

Valkyrie halted, suddenly realizing what she had said, then stood up straight. "Yes. My friend." she stated.

Loki smirked amused.

"Also the fact that, you know… The fate of Asgard rests within you and stuff." Valkyrie stated. "You can't go mad now! Wait until _after_ we relocated at least."

"Oh?" Loki asked in a snort. "So it's okay if I go mad later?"

"Sure, when Thor is around to restrain you." Valkyrie waved a hand then she looked up. "Seriously though… Don't." she asked her eyes growing misty again. "Please don't! You know how hard it is? Seeing someone deteriorate like that, and there's just… Nothing you can do! it's horrible."

"I apologies." Loki bowed his head for her. "Deep down I knew… Ever since I first discovered my Jotunn heritage. Everything I had been told was a lie… I could not trust myself, nor my sense of reality. It has gone on for a while."

"So… Are you done now?" Valkyrie asked.

"Probably not." Loki admitted. "How-ever… I know what I need to do." he took a deep breath. "We must… Look to the future and not the past." he glanced over his shoulder, at a dark haired healer whom was further away watching the children then he turned back to Valkyrie. "And… I think I found a way to defeat Gorr."

Valkyrie blinked. "You did?" she asked.

Loki nodded. "It… may not be the most sane plan in the world."

"What else is new?" Valkyrie asked.

Loki smirked. "If it fails though, here is what you must do… As the representative of Asgard. I absolve any Asgardians of their godhood. We are not gods, at least not anymore." he stated. "When Gorr comes and ask his question..."

Valkyrie looked at him. "He wont come, you'll handle this. Your highness."

Loki smirked then he stepped back. "Excuse me, I should go. It seems like Sif and the good Doctor has their hands full."

Valkyrie nodded. "We'll be waiting for you." she assured and a portal opened behind Loki.

 

* * *

 

"URGH!" Sif hissed as she cast herself aside again avoiding another stab. Hours or decades, Well, she was not going to last decades! Hurry up Loki!

As always, Gorr came straight for her, sword raised, and Sif lifted her own sword ready to parry, then suddenly, a beam of ice send Gorr back and wide-eyed Sif turned around. "LOKI!" she exclaimed then groaned. "About time!"

"I apologies." Loki stated as he retrieved his hand. "GORR!" he shouted. "The question you ask! Ask me again!" he asked.

Gorrs red eyes narrowed and then he spoke. "Would you call yourself a god?" he asked.

Loki snorted. "What I call myself matters not. If I am a god or no god, I do not know. Whether I am Odinson or Laufyson, I do not know. It matters not though. Only that I am Loki! I have been tasked with the protection of Asgard! And I shall protect it! You will not stop me!"

Gorr looked at him. "You committed atrocities, killed and justified it by the virtue of being a god. I cannot let that go. Still you must die." he stated raising his sword.

"Yes, I figured that much." Loki admitted in a sigh as he turned blue. "Okay, let's end this here." he then said holding up his hands as two ice-blades formed.


	29. Chapter 29

It was quite a sight, the middle of Greenland was indeed ideal. There were no humans for miles around, so Loki had no reason to hold back!

He let go! Showing his true blue figure and raised mountains of ice, crashing them down on Gorr whom would be torn apart and then reform. Again and again, and then yet again.

Sif would attack a new, distracting Gorr giving Loki room for another of his ice attacks.

Strange came from the side with his shields and pushed Gorr into the line of fire.

Then Gorr pushed them back and both Sif and Loki landed back on their feet.

"It's funny, being a Jotun is actually kind of useful." Loki had to admit looking at his hand.

"Good for you. _Stay alert!_ " Sif demanded and they both jumped aside.

Then Loki crossed his arms and suddenly there were multiple Lokis, all around in a circle. Gorr turned around as they all formed their hands and ice came from all directions.

Gorr roared as he threw down his sword creating a shock wave knocking the ice back, then Sif came and knocked Gorr into a portal made by strange, the other portal being high above making Gorr fall down, though even as he fell he turned into gue and then reformed so he landed on his feet, then suddenly a polar bear came running and clawed at him, Gorr slashed at it, only for the bear to turn into Loki whom ducked and slashed at Gorrs leg, cutting it off before he jumped back.

As always though, the leg merely turned nearly liquid and reformed.

"We are not getting anywhere." Sif gasped. "He just keeps reforming! What if… You just put him on ice? Permanently?" she suggested. "Bury him right there so he stays frozens for thousands of years!"

Loki nodded, but didn't respond as he ran forward, both his hands glowing from magic.

Then there were three Lokis, all launching for Gorr, left, right, from above and then one from below… His hand glowing brighter than the others, reaching up for Gorrs face as Gorr was distracted by the others.

Then wide-eyed the last second Gorr looked down and grabbed his sword, forcing it down, right through Lokis chest and body.

The second he did, the other Lokis vanished, those were the illusions, and the Loki below, his eyes were wide as the sword went straight through his body.... His _real_ body.

Sif's eyes widened. "No… NOOOOOO!"

A gurgling sound came from Lokis mouth, and then what should be blood but was black, was spat out of his mouth.

"You have been defeated… God Loki." Gorr stated, then suddenly a smirk appeared on Lokis face, a chuckle.

Loki was smiling making Gorr blink, then Gorr looked down and realized, Lokis hands… Were holding the blade that went through his own body. Lokis hands grabbed the sharp blade, then pulled it out of both his own body and Gorrs hands, turned it around, and stabbed Gorr right back in his own chest.

This time though, Gorrs body didn't just reform, the blade really went through him, buried in his flesh, and the white of his body turned black around the sword, as if the sword itself was eating him. Wide-eyed Gorr looked up as Loki grinned, that black substance dripping from his mouth.

"You said it yourself.." Loki gasped. "If I wanted the sword… I had to pride it from your hands. You never let go of it, not for a moment. Even when you were split into pieces, you still held unto it… your power. Doesn't come from you… It comes from the sword."

Gorr smiled lightly, his eyes actually growing soft. "So, you allowed yourself to be stabbed just to buy a single weak moment where my grip would be less tight?" he asked. "That deserves applaud." he admitted as the black spread from his wound.

"Any last words?" Loki asked.

"No… This was also how I got the sword, by taking it and killing its previous owner in the same motion. I think part of me knew… One day it would end like this. But it was fine, I had nothing left anyway." Gorr admitted then he smiled. "I shall see them again… my people." he stated as the black ate up at him. "Well at least, the one who finally got me was someone willing to admit… He might not actually be a god." and Gorr fell back, fell on the ground with the sword through him and there he laid… Never to move again.

Loki gasped and then he fell to his knees as he coughed and spat out more black.

"LOKI!" Sif screamed as she ran to him, grabbing him.

"Heh." Loki offered her a weak smile. "Never thought I had it in me to do something so noble? Did you?" she asked.

"Noble?!" Sif asked. "That was stupid!" she exclaimed.

"Well… I'm afraid my brother may have been rubbing off on me." Loki commented. "Hey….. Party magician." his red eyes starting to look clouded turning to Doctor Strange. "I kind of need you to safe my life here… So, would be so kind to do so?" he asked.

Strange looked at him, then nodded slowly as he walked over to Gorrs body, the sword still in him, then he pulled out the sword and turned back to Loki opening a portal. "By the way... I after I am done using this sword to heal you... You are not getting it back Loki." he informed.

Loki chuckled amused from the ground. "You can have it Doctor Strange, I don't need it. As you just witnessed."

Sif didn't hesitate to pick up Loki bridal style, holding the wheezing frost giant.

"It wasn't that bad with me." Sif swallowed.

"Your organs weren't hit." Strange stated. "That there looks like it probably hit the lungs, also judging from him spitting out the dark remains of the sword."

Sif groaned. "What if you had died!" she exclaimed.

"Well, wouldn't have been the first time would it?" Loki asked amused. "How many times are we at now?" he asked counting fingers. "Four? No-no... three." he chuckled weakly and hissed.

"Okay, now just keep quiet and safe your strength." Sif sighed as she carried Loki through the portal to New Asgard.

"Also maybe stop dying all the time." Strange muttered closing the portal behind them. "Something tells me that isn't very healthy."   
  
And Loki laughed from Sif's arms. "Hahaha.. That's funny... You're funny Mr Magician." he chuckled amused and coughed. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

Strange smirked grimly. "Do as lady Sif says and be quiet. You need to safe your strenght!"

And Loki nodded as he closed his eyes, allowing the others to handle him. 


	30. Chapter 30

Now it was Lokis turn, laying on the bed as he gasped for breath. Stephen Strange, Wong and Sigyn hard at work.

Stranges first diagnose had indeed been correct, Loki had been stabbed through his left lung. Which normally wouldn't have been to big of an issue, he could heal himself, but with the dark infestation it wasn't that easy. And so Strange was slowly removing it, while Wong guided it back to the source, the sword, and Sigyn was healing the pieces of lung and chest as they got cleaned.

"Are you serious?" Valkyrie asked Sif. "He _let_ himself get stabbed?" she asked then groaned as she rubbed her head. "How insane are you?"

"Is that a relative or literate question?" Loki asked in a vague smile then hissed.

"Don't speak." Sigyn asked. "Safe your strength."

"Ladies, I need to ask you to leave." Strange informed as he concentrated.

Valkyrie hesitated.

"Don't worry, we wont just let him die." Strange informed. "I am still a doctor, I took an oath that I am to help those who needs it when no one else is available. Friend or foe, if someone is in need, my oath is to give them my aid in whatever capacity possible.."

"You take such oaths here on earth to?" Sigyn asked.

Strange nodded. "It is a time honored tradition among humans in most countries. You only receive the title of Doctor after having sworn this oath."

Sigyn smiled by that piece of information. "I see. That's very nice." and she returned to work.

Valkyrie sighed. "Loki… You better pull through." she stated.

Loki smirked. "You really think I would have done something like that if I didn't think I could pull through?" he asked. "Though admittedly, it was a bit of a gamble."

"That's putting it lightly." Sif sighed. "Valkyrie, you always like getting me drunk. Please." she asked.

"Oh wow, it's like you people know me or something." Valkyrie commented as the two walked out.

 

* * *

 

It took several hours, hours of just having nothing to do but wait, the Asgardians were nervous as well, but there was nothing at all. All Valkyrie and Sif could do was to down drink after drink, then finally… Stephen Strange came through the door, looking beyond exhausted with dark circles under his eyes.

He didn't even ask as he just grabbed the nearest glass of whiskey, which happened to be Valkyries, and downed all of it in one gulp as if it was a well used practice for him… It probably was.

"Well?" Valkyrie asked.

"He's fine." Strange sighed. "The dark has been removed, the wound closed. All he needs now is sleep, and well. I don't think even ten elephants can wake him right now."

Valkyrie let go of a breath of relief. "Oh thank goodness. Thank you so much." she looked up. "Asgard owes you a great debt. If there is ever anything we can do!"

"If you could avoid any further trouble while being on earth, that would be great." Strange groaned as he plummeted down in a empty chair.

Valkyrie smiled amused. "We'll do what we can."

"You truly are an impressive warrior." Sif complimented Strange. "Thank you." she bowed for him. "It was an honor to fight alongside you. And it would be an honor to do so again."

"Yeah… no." Strange stated. "No. No more fighting." he demanded. "You Asgardians seem to love that, but I am in fact, not a warrior. I'm a Doctor." he pointed at himself. _"Doctor!"_

Valkyrie smiled then she halted. "Doctor… You said that Loki had been. Shattered." she stated. "How will he fare?"

Strange sighed. "That is a longer road, and one he can only walk himself but… He seem to be well on his way." he commented. "I mean, if that is an indication." he pointed up and Valkyrie blinked, she had to look out the window but realized, the barrier was back up.

"So… He'll be all right?" Valkyrie asked.

"That I cannot tell you." Strange shook his head. "How-ever… There's this funny thing about bones. I don't know if it is the same for you people. But among us humans a bone can never break the same place twice." he informed. "Ones the bone has healed, the place it broke is much stronger than before. Loki… Has sustained a lot of damage, I do not mean his body. I mean here." he pointed at his head. "He shall need support."

Valkyrie nodded. "Yes. I know." she assured. "What you are saying though is this… If he makes it through it, he will be much stronger than before?"

Strange nodded. "Indeed." he informed.

"That is not a pleasant thought." Sif had to point out. "He was plenty strong already."

Strange smiled amused. "Well, perhaps when he has worked out some of his flaws, you will find him more agreeable." he commented.

"You think… He can do it?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes." Strange nodded. "He was willing to admit that he may not be a god after all. Willing to admit that he may be much less than he thought. That is a great step to take, to open ones mind." he sighed deeply. "Though, he can only change if that is what he desires to do. Only he can walk this mile..."   
  
"He desires to!" Valkyrie stated. "And he has done so! I've seen it! With my own two eyes! He is not the same as when we first met!" and she smiled warmly. "It is an honor to be able to walk this road with him!" 

"It's not over." Strange pointed out. "He still has a long way to go!"

"I know." Valkyrie assured. "How-ever, I am committed to see this through."

Sif nodded. "He was willing to put aside his own wishes of grandeur to protect what remains of Asgard." she said. "I have to respect that."

"You do realize he could have run at any moment right?" Valkyrie asked. "We do have two working spaceships here."

Sif sighed. "You don't need to rub it in further." she stated and Valkyrie chuckled.

Strange smirked then he silenced. "Mystic arts is a strange thing... It requires a great arrogance to even attempt it. And yet, to harness its full power, arrogance will only ever be a hindrance." he closed his eyes. "To truly master it, you have to accept that you are nothing in the grand scheme of things. I don't know if Loki will ever be capable of going that far... How-ever. He seem to have accepted some of his limitations." he commented as he opened his eyes again. Then he frowned. "I will though... Keep an eye on him." he admitted.

"Will that be necessary?" Valkyrie asked.

"I hope not." Strange stated. "How-ever... I have seen people who were consumed by the mystic arts. People whom." he halted. "It had devastating effects." he finally ended. "People who just could not accept how the world is. Nor their own role in it."

Valkyrie nodded. "We'll keep an eye on him." she assured. "And put him in his place when he needs it."

Sif nodded. "Indeed."

"Well… To the prince!" Valkyrie held up a glass.

Sif raised her as well. "To the prince! Come on then, Doctor Strange."

And Strange joined with his own glass and they all downed, the two women smiling but Strange shaking his head. It looked like the strong drink had made him tipsy.

"Perhaps you should go lay down." Valkyrie invited.

"Yeaah." Strange replied in a slurred voice. "Wow." he blinked. "What was that?" he asked.

"Home brewn honey whiskey." Valkyrie informed sweetly. "With some spices… It is a little stronger than normal Midgardian whiskey." she admitted.

"I see… Well." Strange turned and took a step, only to fall down. "Damn, why is this floor not straight?" he asked.

Both women looked at him… The floor was perfectly straight. Then they looked at each other.

"Will you or should I?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'll do it. It's okay." Sif assured emptying her own glass and then picked up Strange. "Wow, these midgardian men weigh nothing." she commented. "Do you think their bones may be hollow?"

Valkyrie shrugged.

"Don't let Wong see this." Strange asked in a slur. "I would neeever hear the end of it."

"I shall never understand your Midgardian sensibilities." Sif commented as she walked out with Strange in her arms making Valkyrie chuckle as she shook her head, finally able to lean back feeling relieved.

Things would be fine now.


	31. Chapter 31

Thor could barely even contain himself… it had been to long. Far to long since he had last seen his people!

Nearly six years! Which was a lot longer than he had hoped for, but finally, he had managed to secure them a new home! A fruitful planet, safely hidden in a otherwise empty galaxy, a place where they could rebuild and live in peace.

"Earth is coming up!" Quill informed from the pilots safe.

"So… This is going to be it?" Rocket asked, trying to hide his broken voice.

"Fear not Rocket, you shall be welcome at Asgard any time." Thor assured.

"I'll hold you to that." Rocket stated. "Dammit! What am I going to do without you Angel pirate?!" he asked hugging Thors leg. "Quill is going to drive me crazy now it's just us."

Drax blinked. "We… We are here to." he pointed out.

"Shut it invisi boy." Rocket growled.

Mantis smiled. "You look good Thor." she informed and true enough, Thor had regained his wondrous physic, his golden locks and even his smile.

"Thank you!" Thor beamed. "I can't wait till I see how the other holds up! I'm sure that under Lokis guidens things were just fine!" he stated then he halted. "Well… I… I mean. Things are going to be fine!" he stated. "Right? They are fine! Nebula? Mantis?" he asked.

"I got no comments." Nebula informed.

"No no! Loki can do better than what people give him credit for! He's fine!" Thor stated trying to hide his true feelings behind a very nervous laughter.

The spacecraft landed, Thor was just a bundle of nerves as the hatched opened to reveal a grassy field and already, there stood a whole group of Asgardians.

Loki himself in front, wearing a green tunic and coat, offering Thor a smirk. "Well met brother. I was wondering when you would show up."

Thor… Was lost for words. He couldn't even put words on it really, there was something about Loki, something that seemed, entirely different. But it was in a good way.

Loki.. He was smiling! But it didn't look cold nor sadistic, it looked genuine! His grin not a mere mask but a real grin reaching his glimmering green eyes. His body and presence seemed strong.

Thor couldn't even contain himself as he ran forward. "BROTHER!" he shouted picking Loki up in a big hug. "Oh! You seem to be doing so well!" he cried putting Loki down again and then looked around. "Friends! You are all well!" he cried. "Oh this is a happy day indeed!" he cried.

Just then a woman stepped forward, a woman with delicate features and long dark brown hair, in her arms she was holding two babies, they didn't look to be more than a few days old and Thor gasped.

"New Asgardians." Thor gaped. "Oh, how wondrous! A miracle!" he cried. "Who are these wondrous treasures?" he asked.

Loki smirked. "The future of Asgard." he informed.

"Yes indeed!" Thor grinned as he looked at the dark haired woman. "What is their names?" he asked. "I shall give them my grandest blessings!"

"Narfi and Vali." The woman smiled proudly.

"What glorious names." Thor beamed.

"I'm glad you think that, they are your nephews after all." Loki commented that made Thor halt, then he turned to Loki.

"What?" Thor asked.

Loki smirked as he picked up one of the babies. "While you have been busy gallivanting the galaxy, I have indeed focused on the foundation to create a new Asgard."

"Loki, what kind of way is that to talk about your sons?" The dark haired woman asked.

"It is the truth, while the contraptions we have build are indeed great, they are not what is important." Loki grinned looking at the little one. "Nay. What I hold here is the most important part indeed." he glanced up looking extremely satisfied. "I am committed to rebuild Asgard. And for that, we need Asgardians!" he pointed out. "And to acquire new Asgardians, there is only one way!" 

The dark haired woman shook her head, seemingly she was well aware of Lokis reasoning, but she didn't seem like she cared. She was just happy holding her own little baby. If she had been picked as part of a plan rather than love, it didn't seem to matter.

Also all of that was lost on Thor as his eyes were wide, then he looked at Lokis finger and did indeed see a golden wedding band, matching the one worn by the woman, then he gasped. "By the norns!" he gasped and then grabbed Loki still holding the baby in a giant hug. "OH BROTHER! You have no idea how happy I am!" he nearly cried… No actually he was crying and finally he let go. "And my new sister!" he turned to the dark haired woman, now she also got a hug being lifted in the air. "Oh! What a wondrous beauty you possess! What is thy name? What is the name of my new sister?" he asked.

"Si-Sigyn." Sigyn blinked stunned as she was finally put down.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Thor gasped. "You must tell me all! Oh!" he looked at the baby in Sigyns arms. "May I?" he asked.

Sigyn nodded as Thor took the baby, with a gentleness that didn't even seem natural for such a large man. "Oh yes, the future of Asgard. My brother!" he looked up, tears rolling down his face.

"Well for your sake I hope you found a safe place for them to grow up." Loki informed.

"I have! I have!" Thor cheered. Then suddenly he silenced, he looked up and there saw, a proud warrior woman, his eyes widened. "Sif." he breathed. "You're… Alive."

Sif smiled lightly. "Your majesty." she kneeled for him.

Thors eyes watered as he handed the baby back to Sigyn then walked to Sif whom stood up, and then he embraced her in a crushing hug. "Oh… by the all father. You have no idea, how happy I am." he swallowed.

Sif blinked. "Thor..." she breathed and Thor let go as he beamed.

"You… you kept Asgard safe as well." Thor smiled.

Valkyrie nodded as she stepped next to Sif. "That she did, and kept Loki in line when needed as well." she stated. "Well your majesty, Loki is a good way in front of you when it comes to assuring the future of Asgard. If you want to catch up, get to it big guy!" she stated padding him on the chest.

Thor blinked. "I do not understand."

Sif though was blushing deeply as she looked the other way.

"Well Sif, if you ever change your mind." Valkyrie looked at the other woman. "You know where to find me."

Sif smirked. "Most kind, it is still a no."

"Damn." Valkyrie snapped her finger and took a few steps away giving them room, Thor and Sif now standing in front of each other.

"I… I really thought I had lost you." Thor admitted.

Sif smirked. "Njah. I hate to admit but… I kind of owe your brother my life." she sighed. "Twice over now."

"Oh." Thor realized. "You seem… To do better with him."

"He's still kind of a snake, but… His heart is in the right place." Sif stated. "And having a snake on our side can be rather useful." she admitted.

Thor smiled amused.

"And though Sif can be simple minded, she will be loyal to the last." Loki informed as he appeared next to them holding one of his children.

Astounded Thor looked at Loki, truly to hear that even come out of Lokis mouth was stunning and Loki smiled lightly. In a way Thor couldn't really remember having seen him smile before.

"It really saddens me I could not be there for you in this most important hour of your life." Thor stated.

"That's okay." Sigyn spoke softly as she came with the other child. "You are here now your majesty."

"Please! Call me Thor! We are sister and brother now!" Thor stated. "Oh, what a happy day this is!" he outright cried again.

He was not alone, back at the spaceship Rocket was sniffing as he wiped his eyes. "They… They grow so quick."

Drax padded him on the head.

"You know, I think the big guy will be just fine." Quill smirked.

Mantis smiled. "Everyone is so happy. The feelings are so warm and joyus. Peter, can we stay here for a bit?" she asked. "It's so nice here."

"Sure, I could use some fresh air." Peter stated. "Also I bet they'll have a party tonight. I wont say no to free food and booze!"

"Yeah that's hardly surprising." Rocket commented.

"I am Groot." Groot chuckled.

And Thor laughed as he held up his little nephew. Narfi! "Oh, the future of Asgard is right here in my hands! And he's so beautiful!" he cried.

"You're acting like that's your child and not Lokis." Valkyrie pointed out.

"CAREFUL THOR!" Loki shouted taking the child away. "He's only four days old!"

"But Loki!" Thor complained.

"Get your own kid if you want to treat them that way!" Loki demanded.

And Thor gasped. "What a wonderful idea!"

"Oh now he gets it." Valkyrie commented, Sif though was trying hard not to say anything as she looked the other way, her face deep red.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You need a woman for that. Here." he harshly pushed Sif on the back so she fell directly into Thor. "And get to it! We _need_ Asgardians Thor!"

Only barely did Thor managed to grab her as he wide-eyed looked down on her and Sif looked up at him.

For a moment they stood like that, then Thor chuckled, Sif chuckled as well. "Mischievous to the last, isn't he?" Thor asked.

"Yeah." Sif nodded then turned around. "It wouldn't be Loki if he wasn't."

And Thor beamed, truly he could not remember ever having felt so happy. To think, after all they had gone through. They could be here now! As a family even. He could not wait getting to know Sigyn, Narfi and Vali! The future did indeed seem… Glorious.

The end.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... Just a little bonus chapter. I couldn't stop myself. 
> 
> Just, having Thor and Loki actually talk after Thors return, and explain Lokis and Sigyns relationship a bit more, how that all went in Thors absence. I couldn't stop myself.

The evening of Thors return was true enough, a big grand party.

Food was served up alongside with alcohold, Asgardians and Guardians of the galaxy dancing and singing in joy, dancing until the morning sung broke the sky indicating dawn.

After their long partying, Thor spend some hours resting, but then eagerly allowed Loki to show him all the things he had build. It was all very amazing, Loki truly had thought of everything.

No matter where they went, they were followed by a ton of people, they were never alone, and the people showed great pride in what they had done.

It seemed like it took for-ever, finally at evening it was time for dinner and Sigyn insisted that Thor join her and Loki which Thor was only to very happy about.

He got a glimpse into their house which was simple but served its purpose. A simple bedroom with a double bed, kitchen, nursery, dining room and a study which belonged to Loki, as well was there a smaller room than the study containing Sigyns healing remedies, basically that was her own private little room. They had the things they needed. Not much, but serviceable as Loki put it.  
Ones again as Thor garnered a look into Lokis study he was astounded, there was a bookshelf filled with books, all writing in Aisir their native language. Astounded Thor had asked when or how those books had been rescued from Asgard.  
Loki had just looked annoyed and informed him that there had been no time to rescue any books, instead he had spend many evenings trying to replicate the old books from memory, yet another side project of his… And Thor was lost for words.  
Yet another thing Loki brought to the rebuilding of Asgard no one else could.

Sigyn was the one taking care of the children while Loki was always busy, it though seemed to be an arrangement they were both very happy about and graciously accepted.

What Thor noted about Sigyn was that she was a very calm quiet sort of person, her personality was indeed rather withdrawn, but also very kind. Her voice always low and hesitant, but warm and kind. There was a certain calmness in her being she brought to the house.

Thankfully there was no need for her to raise her voice as Loki would always listen to what-ever she had to say. He even asked Thor to quiet down when she spoke, it took a while for Thor to get used to. How Loki and Sigyn seemed to have this arrangement of very quiet calm conversation, but finally he got the hang of it.

As dinner finished, Sigyn went to the nursery to take care of the children and Loki smirked as he fetched a bottle of mead, pouring up for both himself and Thor.

"What a lovely woman!" Thor stated as Loki sat down. "A bit quiet, but lovely!"

"Well, perhaps you could learn something from her. You always were more loud than should be allowed." Loki commented and Thor laughed.

"It's still hard to believe you decided to get hitched." He laughed whole heartedly.

Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"So, what about Sigyn stole your heart brother?" Thor asked.

Loki tilted his head. "My goal is to rebuild Asgard. For that, we need Asgardians." he pointed out. "To create Asgardians well, there is only one way. You need a man and woman."

Thor couldn't help but smile amused, only Loki would put it like that. "Why her then?" he asked.

"She fulfilled all the ideal requirements." Loki informed. "First of, she's an Asgardian female, and at the right age as well." he held up a finger. "Second, she desired children." he held up two fingers and then finally a third. "Third, she did not have a significant other at that time and thus was available. These three things were of course, fundamental. Other than that, she is someone whom I believe will be faithful, she is now the mother of my children, and I do believe she will raise them well. Someone I can trust would be very ideal, also someone whom I could be able to spend thousands of years with. This is of course more secondary, but the fact that she is smart, calm, loyal, has an affinity for magic. Her words makes sense to me, they often allow me a new perspective of the issues at hand and are in fact helpful to me. Her presence feels like a support rather than a burden, in her presence I can… unwind as they say. All of that made the choice rather simple."

Thor couldn't help but smile amused, only Loki would say something so simple in such a complicated way… He liked her. That was good.

And even more so… Loki had indeed been choosing very carefully, he had in fact been looking for someone to carry his children and spend the rest of his life with. He was planning to be a faithful husband, he was planning to stay for the long run, the very long run. that was indeed very good.

This sort of thinking may seemed very cold to an outsider, but Thor couldn't help but note how wise Loki seemed in this regard right now, and… That they were happy, that was the important thing.

"How many children are you planning on having exactly?" Thor couldn't help but ask in a joking tone.

"As many as Sigyn agrees to carry." Loki informed in such a matter of fact tone Thor couldn't help but snort.

"Well… that is one way of rebuilding Asgard." Thor had to admit amused.

"It is the _only_ way to rebuild Asgard." Loki flat out stated. "Don't get me wrong, they are not just mindless new citizens." He commented. "They are my children. It is something I didn't quite count on feeling before Sigyn became pregnant but… I wont allow them to be harmed as they grow up! What-ever threatens them, I will indeed face. If anyone is to threaten Sigyn, he shall loose his head."

Thor smirked by the odd declaration of love, Lokis wolf side was clearly showing and he had no doubt that Loki meant it.

Loki closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "This sensation... It is odd to me." he admitted. "I did not have it when I courted Sigyn, nor even the day we got married. It was my plan to have children, it was a logical cause of action!" he stated and he looked up. "All went accordning plan! Yet somehow, all is different now. By the all father I swear! If _anyone_ dares to harm them! They will be _wishing_ for the sweet relieve of death!"

Ones again, it was an odd way of showing it, a very Loki way. But Thor could recognize a pure declaration of love when he saw it. "Worry not, I wont allow any harm to come to them either."

"I hope so, I cannot answer for what I would do if anything were to happen." Loki plainly stated and Thor nodded seriously, this was _not_ a threat to take lightly. "I am counting on you, to help in rebuilding Asgard. In building a future for them." Loki stated. "Or I suppose, I shall help you. King of Asgard."

Thor shook his head. "We are equals now." he stated. "I am king only in title now, in practice at this very moment. You are the king of Asgard. I hope I shall regain the peoples trust in me, how-ever even then, there will be people more loyal to you than I. Because, you were the one here in their hour of need. Thus… We should not fight, Loki. We are both kings now! If we fight, the people will turn on each other, it cannot be afforded. So… We are equals, right?" he asked. "Two kings of Asgard!" he held up two fingers.

Loki nodded. "Make sense." he admitted. "You have indeed grown smarter.,,"  
  
Confused Thor looked at Loki. "What is on your mind brother?"   
  
"I have spend a long time reflecting... Thinking." Loki commented. "About you and I, as brothers." he admitted. "It's a funny thing, we seem to have been defining each other, for all of our lives. And yet it is not something I lend to much thought, other than how I hated you."   
  
"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Thor asked.  
  
Loki smirked. "I am working on trying to be more honest, with others but mostly with myself... Why did I hate you? Sif said jalousie had poisoned my mind from a young age."   
  
"That!" Thor began. "That's not, I mean. Sif didn't mean!"   
  
"Oh she did, and she was correct." Loki stated. "Everyone adored you, you were the perfect Asgardian, the perfect Prince. And I hated you for it. How-ever what is clear now is that it wasn't really your own choice, you were merely being yourself. You and I.... We are perfect foils. You are honest, I am dishonest. You proudly follow the warriors code, I happily bend the rules to suit my needs. As such, we are opposites, and it is only natural that we repel each other." he stated with closed eyes. "How-ever... If two perfect opposites such as the two of us, could try work as one, work together, we would be unstoppable. That is what I concluded and why I desire to figure it out." 

Thor gasped, then his eyes grew misty. "Yes... Together! That's." his voice broke and he clearly had to stop himself from crying.   
  
Loki smirked as he glanced up. "I'm glad to see that pleases you. I had a feeling it was what you desired."   
  
Thor nodded. "It is... What I always wished for most dearly." he stated. "For us to stand together! As brothers and leaders! Brother, we are _both_ kings now! I swear to you, no major decision shall be made without your council! You shall safe me from myself, and safe me from making a decision on a whim that may hurt so many due to my thoughtlessness."   
  
Loki nodded. "Yes, and in turn. You shall safe me from myself, and remind me that not all is cold numbers. That there are actual people depending on us."

Thor beamed. "God of thunder and god of mischief! Kings of Asgard." he chuckled.

"Thor… A lot has happened in your absence." Loki frowned looking at his glass of mead. "There are a few things I feel like I should inform you of."

"Oh?" Thor asked.

"Well… the title of godhood Odin bestowed upon us." Loki halted. "I absolved all Asgardians here of it. We no longer call ourselves gods."

That made Thor blink as he looked up, that was… Extremely surprising. Especially coming from Loki. "Why?" he finally had to ask.

"Because… We are not gods. And call ourselves that now would only create more trouble down the line." Loki informed. "It was that kind of arrogance that lead to Valhallas fall the first time around. If we wish to not repeat those same mistakes… It is a natural first step, and must be done now before Asgard grows in power ones more."

Thor nodded. "Yes." he admitted. "So… I should not call myself the god of thunder?" he asked.

"That is up to you of course." Loki stated. "You are king, you can bestow or absolve anyone of godhood. How-ever if you want my advice… Get rid of it. It is an empty title that is based on pure arrogance. Just be Thor, king of Asgard. Master of lightning." he suggested.

Thor nodded. "Done." he stated. He smiled as he looked down.

"What is on your mind brother?" Loki asked.

"I… You are different, Loki." Thor stated. "Very different… And, I just… I knew you could be like this. I always hoped, so much. That you would see it to, and become." he smiled. "I'm so happy." he stated.

Loki smirked amused. "You had your doubts though didn't you?" he asked.

Thor turned his head away.

"I do not blame you." Loki stated as he leaned his head in his hand. "I had my doubts as well."

"I… There were times I thought you had been lost to madness. For good." Thor admitted sadly. "It felt even more bitter as I knew how great your potential was… But it was being wasted." he closed his eyes then cleared his throat as he looked back up. "Well, no need to think of that now is there?" he asked. "I mean, it's the past. Is it not?"

Loki smirked amused then his smile faltered. "Looking back now… indeed, I see my greatest obstacle was myself." he admitted. "It is truly odd, looking back to realize how foolish I was. How arrogant." he smiled lightly. "You will be happy to know it was indeed a mortal helping me to realize much of this."

"Really?" Thor looked up. "Who?"

"Doctor Stephen Strange." Loki admitted. "We… Exchanged ideas over the years. I was allowed to study some of the mystics arts here on earth. And I relayed to him some of the secrets previously kept to Asgard. You can call it an exchange of knowledge. It did result in many evenings of discussion, as we exchanged all of this knowledge. It was... Very eye opening."

"Oh, You think that was wise?" Thor asked. "I mean, giving such information to the people of Midgard?"

"I believe Doctor Strange is very responsible yes." Loki stated. "And of course, I only gave him information that would be beneficial in creating and healing, not destroying. It should be an aid to earth, not a threat."

"That's good." Thor sighed deeply.

"Also it should help them set a few things straight." Loki commented. "Did you know the midgardians for some reason believe I gave birth to a horse?"

Thor had been in the middle of drinking his mead and now snorted so hard it spewed all over the table making Loki gruntled dismayed. "Wha… What?" the blond man asked wide-eyed.

"You heard me." Loki stated. "Also according to legend Hela is my daughter and not Odins."

"You're joking." Thor gasped. "Is there anymore?"

"I really wish there wasn't." Loki sighed. "But yes… Fenrir and Jormungandr. I don't know how that is supposed to work. But according to their legends, those are also mine."

"Jormungandr?" Thor asked wide-eyed. "You mean… That enormous serpent!" he asked spreading out his arms.

"The one literately long enough to lay around old Asgard and bite its own tale. The one you so foolishly tried to fish up when we were young, and it nearly killed you.. Would have killed you if Hymir hadn't cut the line. Yes, that one." Loki stated.

Thors mouth closed and opened. "How?" he asked. "Wait did you say that you were supposed to give birth to a horse?! But you're not..." he gestured at his own chest indicating boobs. "You know."

"Well I can change into one when I desire." Loki pointed out. "If that version of me can actually give birth though, I don't know and I am not intending to find out!"

"That's… a relief." Thor had to admit.

"Also there's the fact we are talking about a horse here… A horse!" Loki empathized.

Wide-eyed Thor looked at Loki. "Are there…. Any such tales of me?" he asked.

"No." Loki muttered.

"Oh… Thank Odin." Thor sighed deeply earning a glare from Loki.

"Well except for a son you are supposed to have called Magni, and supposedly you had him with a Jotun woman." Loki informed and Thor spewed his mead a second time.

"Jotunn?!" Thor asked. "How would that even?!"

"It's not impossible!" Loki snorted. "I'm Jotunn and have children with an Asgardian woman."

"Ah… Right… Of course." Thor nodded. "You are though… Able to shape shift, and normally when you touch a Jotunn it will freeze your skin off. So if you were to… To." he halted.

"It would freeze your manhood right off, yes." Loki commented making Thor choke.

Loki smirked, his eyes glimmering.

"You did that on purpose." Thor stated.

"Yes, but that is really what is written in these midgard books." Loki informed. "And yes, it would indeed freeze your manhood right off."

Now Thor looked less amused and Loki chuckled. Finally Thor couldn't help himself but shake his head as he also smiled amused. "When have we last done anything like this?" he asked.

"I do not know." Loki admitted. "Have we ever?"

"I..." Thor halted. "I do not know." he admitted and he sat up. "Have we?"

Loki shrugged.

"Well, we are now. That's what matters." Thor smiled lightly.

"I sincerely hope it wont take that long for Vali and Narfi to understand each other." Loki admitted.

"It'll be fine, we'll look out for them." Thor assured. "Just don't walk around telling them either of them could be king."

Loki smirked. "No… I shall tell them to be themselves, and find their own paths in life."

Thor nodded. "That is wise." he stated. "I… don't believe all that talk of becoming king did either of us any good." he admitted.

"That we can agree upon." Loki nodded. "Let us raise our children to be themselves first, before we begin any talk of kingship."

"Agreed." Thor nodded, then he smiled looking down.

"You are thinking you desire children as well, aren't you?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded.

"Well, I am quite sure Sif would be more than happy to carry your children." Loki pointed out, yet again.

Thor glanced up. "You think that truly is a..." he halted.

Loki held up a hand. "Thor, you think with your heart. I think with reason, that is our fundamental difference. I suppose when it comes to this, you need to think of both. My words will sound harsh to most people."

"It's fine, tell me." Thor stated.

"If you desire children… You should not pursue that with a midgardian, any midgardian! There has indeed been Asgardians who produced children with midgardians in the past, they are compatible. How-ever, while the child will indeed have a strength far greater than any midgardian… Their life span will still only be that of a midgardian. That child, would grow up, grow old and die, all in the span of about a hundred years. And you would have to watch that child, being claimed by death while you yourself barely even change. Nothing could be done to stop it, you would set yourself upon a path of hurt and pain." he stated. "The woman who carried this child will also grow old and die, long before the child does. We are not even the same species as Midgardians Thor, we are not compatible when it comes to lifestyle. That's why I tell you this… When you choose the mother of your child, choose with care! Choose someone you can indeed spend at least a thousand years with! And whom can give birth to a child whom has a lifespan as long as your own."

"In short… Pick an Asgardian." Thor finished for him.

"There are a few more races meeting these requirements. But yes, pick an Asgardian." Loki nodded. "There are not many Asgardians left, so you can't be to picky. But there is indeed an Asgardian woman right here who adores you, whom has adored you for hundreds of years and will indeed be a faithful wife. Logically speaking.." he let it linger.

Thor smirked amused.

"Not to mention your children would all be stupidly strong." Loki had to admit in a deep sigh, not looking like he was looking forward to that aspect of it. "We need children Thor, I know you desire to pick solely with your heart. But think, it is the future of Asgard itself that depend on this."

Thor smiled amused as he held his glass of mead. "Jane Foster was important to me." he informed. "She changed me, and I do believe for the better. I do not regret my time with her, how-ever… I do believe it came to halt at an appropriate time. She gave me things, and then when there was nothing more to gain, it naturally ended… We were not meant to be anything more than that short relationship. That's why I shall only ever be thankful." he smiled. "At the time, I needed to find a new path in life, find out who I truly were… Sif were not right at that time. Now how-ever, we both changed, I can sense that in both her and myself. And as I look at her, my feelings has changed." his smile grew wider. "I asked her to go spar with me!" he beamed.

"Spar?" Loki asked. "How romantic." he snorted.

"Well if you are so smart, how did you gain Sigyns admiration?" Thor asked.

"I informed her I admired her, then I gave her gifts, like you usually do." Loki informed. "Trinkets, jewellery, flowers, proof of my sincerity." he shrugged as if he didn't care to much about it. "Then I took her to places at Midgard where we could be alone. My wishes for our future was never a secret, finally I asked her for her hand in marriage and she agreed."

"And people claimed you didn't know how to handle a lady." Thor smirked, he couldn't help but be amused of how Loki could make romantic gestures sound entirely unromantic. "You didn't stop with all of that when you got married did you?"

"Of course not." Loki snorted.

"In fact, I often have to tell him to stop." A soft voice sounded and Thor turned to see Sigyn herself standing there smiling. In her hand there was a small jewel box. "These are my favorites, Loki gave them to me the day Narfi and Vali was born." she informed stepping forward then opened the box to allow Thor to have a look, and what he saw was two small earrings and a simple necklace with a single pendant, all three had a tiny little blue stone that seemed to shine in multiple colors all by themselves. Thor recognized them, as the stones that had been used to power most of Asgard. Stones harvested from dying stars. Now shining as tiny small stars on their own.

"You… Crafted those yourself, didn't you?" Thor asked, even he whom wasn't really into jewellery couldn't help but be amazed.

Loki nodded. "Three stars to guide our way to the future." he held up a finger. "Or…. Guide my way. If you desire to be so bold."

Sigyn blushed deeply as she looked down.

Thor smiled. Sigyn, Narfi and Vali.

"They are sleeping now, we should be fine." Sigyn informed as she carefully closed the box.

Then though Thor hesitated. "How much of your conversation did you..:"

Sigyn smiled amused. "Nothing was being said I didn't already know." she assured.

"Oh… So." Thor hesitated.

"Loki made me aware from the start, even before we married. It was his plan, to have children and he needed a woman. It wasn't an act of love or passion, but a careful deliberation and choice." Sigyn nodded. "I was to be a vital tool in his plan. He said as much. What is wrong with that though?" she asked. "I desired children as well."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with it!" Thor assured. "It's just not…. To conventional." he stated.

"I beg to differ, it is entirely conventional. Many races and even earth cultures, arrange marriage to suite the needs of those involved. Emotions can bloom later." Sigyn smiled. "I knew what it was Loki wanted, and what he expected from me if I were to become his wife. He made it clear so I understood before giving him my answer. I was happy to." she stated. "Even if his gifts and words clearly was an attempt to manipulate and seduce me."  
  
Loki glanced away.  
  
Sigyn laughed a soft laughter. "My friends kept saying it to me to, that he was clearly trying to seduce me, when I pointed it out to him he just gave me that blank look and said. Well obviously. His words."

Both Sigyn and Thor laughed at that.  
  
"What am I suppose to say? It was the truth." Loki muttered annoyed.

Sigyn smiled as she shook her head. "Point is, I knew what Loki tried to do and why he did it. I let myself be seduced by his sweet words." she moved closer to her husband, looking content and happy. "I wish to help rebuild Asgard! I wish to stand by and help Loki!" she informed. "What-ever he needs, I wish to grand it to him I..." she halted then she blushed. "I love him." she ended.

Thors eyes softened, Loki was glancing away but then he reached out and took Sigyns hand, holding it in his own.

Sigyn smiled. "I know our path forward probably wont be easy. And I know Loki still has darkness inside of him he is going to struggle with. Probably to the day he dies, how-ever, I desire to be there for him in those times."

It was then Thor realized, Sigyns soul was pure. She was not a warrior but a healer, it seemed like yet another reason why Loki had chosen her. To guide him in the right direction.

"Loki is the second man l loved." Sigyn admitted. "This time, is entirely different than the first time. So different are these two times that nothing about it can even be compared. And I do in fact appreciate that. I was unsure if I would ever love again… But Loki gave me purpose, a role. And I am proud to fulfill it. Lokis first duty is to Asgard, my first duty now is to support him so he can look over Asgard. That is the path I chose when I accepted his proposal."

"Sigyn, I owe you great thanks." Thor stated softly. "You have no idea how happy it makes, to know that there will be someone, to always look after my brother. In our life, Loki has rarely been allowed happiness. How-ever, as he presented you and your children, his happiness was real. It is something I cannot even remember seeing. Thank you." he bowed his head for her.

"Oh no, not at all!" Sigyn exclaimed. "I only did what I desired to do!" she stated.

"All I ever give you are mere trinkets. You are the one giving me the greatest present of all, Sigyn." Loki informed lifting her hand to his lips, it seemed like it was something he did often and kissed it before letting go and Sigyn blushed deeply turning away.

Thor couldn't help but smirk, if Loki really wanted to he sure could twist any woman around his finger… Probably shouldn't be to surprising now that Thor thought about it. He could twist most people around his finger by simply using words. it was what he did, what he had always done. It was good though that Sigyn obviously were no joke to him. He would indeed protect her to his dying breath, a woman he had made sure would know everything she could be facing spending her life with him, and she still said yes and would stand by him.  
It was an odd relationship, Sigyn seemed to be deeply aware that Loki was manipulating her, but she let him. And question is... If someone knows they are being manipulated... Are they then?  
And was Loki really manipulating her at all when all of his intentions had been clear from the first day? That she had chosen for his plan because she fulfilled all the correct requirements.  
It was though as Sigyn had said, even if it had begun like that, who was to say love wouldn't be allowed to bloom?  
She would would stay loyal and faithful to the last, that was for sure. That was the kind of woman Loki had so carefully picked out. And when you receive that kind of loyalty, it would become hard not to return it.

Thor could only hope to find a woman like that… Then the image of a dark haired warrior woman flashed in his mind.

Sif and Thor had grown apart in the past, but perhaps, they had both grown so greatly they were at the same level ones again?

Sif had indeed grown, in more ways than Thor knew yet… They all had.

The old tales and prophecies only went as far as to Ragnarok. Truly from now on, their future was their own to decide.


End file.
